


Сказка рядом

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Series: Сказки под Новый год [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Чудеса случаются. Особенно если ты в них не веришь – в силу возраста, жизненного опыта или рациональности характера.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Сказки под Новый год [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663594
Kudos: 3





	Сказка рядом

– Ну и что это за ерунда? – со вздохом сказал в трубку почтенный Теодор Алгар – строгий начальник оравы слишком креативно понимающих приказы людей.

– Вы же сами сказали придумать что-нибудь новое… – задушенно отозвался человек на той стороне провода.

– Новое, а не этот бардак, – устало ответил Теодор и посмотрел на вошедшего в кабинет с самым невинным видом личного помощника. – Хотя, знаете, на самом деле это может и сработать, только используйте ту выборку, что пришлю я.

Мужчина быстро подправил файл и сбросил его звонящему.

– Рассылку сделайте сами, – высказавшись, он бросил трубку.

– Вы сами правите документы, Теодор, – с непередаваемой интонацией сказал личный помощник и осторожно опустил на стол кипу бумаг, – никогда бы не поверил.

– Ким, – укоризненно протянул мужчина. Сегодня с утра он умудрился слишком резко и совершенно неоправданно высказать свое недовольство и теперь пожинал плоды. Нет, обычно Ким Лаверн был просто идеальным секретарем – вежливый, исполнительный, спокойный, но если его наказали ни за что, мог начать дурить и выдавать вот такие перлы. – У меня было тяжелое утро…

– Кора опять хотела апельсин, но именно зеленый, а не вот этот оранжевый? – смягчаясь, уточнил Ким. Все дело в том, что Кора – супруга-половинка Теодора – была беременна и в последнее время задавала Алгару такие задачки, что тот только за голову хватался.

– Нет, сегодня она хотела клубники, или не хотела, или хотела, но это был ананас, – Тео, как всегда при упоминании своей половинки, счастливо улыбнулся, а Ким закатил глаза. Ну, не верил он во все эти сказки, не может быть такого, что какая-то глупая метка заставит тебя полюбить, забыв все прочие привязанности.

– Это нужно просто пережить, – добавил Теодор и вновь вернулся в реальный мир. – Так что ты там опять притащил?

Но давайте оставим Тео и Кима и не будем мешать им работать, к тому же есть более интересные персоны для наблюдения. Например, Доминик Скай, начальник одного из отделов компании, принадлежавшей Алгару. Этот достаточно молодой для занимаемой должности мужчина как раз в этот момент открывал пришедшее электронное письмо и с некоторым недоумением его читал. Эмоции сменялись на его лице с огромной скоростью, пока красивые черты не исказило раздражение. Все дело в том, что компанию ожидало новое испытание, приуроченное к дню рождения любимого шефа и заодно Рождеству: в этот раз пиар-отдел решил совместить не так давно возникшую традицию «секретного Санты» и обычный корпоратив с целью укрепить межличностные связи сотрудников. Случайным образом составлялись пары коллег, и каждая пара подбирала схожие по смыслу подарки для других двоих человек, не зная, кому что достанется, а обмен планировалось производить как раз во время празднования. В письме указывалось и имя, совершенно незнакомое Нику – Кимбол Лаверн.

Доминик сталкивался со многими сотрудниками их компании, и с запоминанием имен у него проблем не было, но вот этого человека вспомнить не выходило никак. Мужчина уж было решил, что это кто-то новенький, но вроде набора не было, хотя Ник мог и пропустить такое событие, занятый своими делами. Так и не вспомнив своего собрата по несчастью, Скай решил позвонить другу – тот как раз заведовал кадрами и уж точно должен был знать, где искать неизвестного.

Трубку взяли только на пятом гудке и ответили слишком уж бодрым голосом:

– Слушаю.

– Ты почту смотрел? – в первую очередь спросил Ник.

– Только что, – признался его собеседник, – мне такую милашку в напарницы сосватали, а тебе кого? Колись, Доминик.

– Я тебе поэтому и звоню, Шер, – со вздохом сказал мужчина. – Ты знаешь, кто такой Кимбол Лаверн?

– Ты что, смеешься? – удивился Шерман. – Ты же не можешь не знать!

– А вот не знаю, представь, – начиная злиться, чуть громче сказал Ник.

– Офигеть прикол, – высказался его собеседник, но, слишком хорошо зная характер мужчины, решил больше не тянуть: – Это секретарша шефа, не та, что с накрашенными глазками, а та, что с мозгами.

– Ты серьезно, у него еще и мозги есть, ко смазливой-то внешности в придачу? – изумился Ник. – И он действительно не только кофе шефу носит, но и что-то еще делает?

– Кто его знает, что он там делает, – хохотнул Шер: об отношениях шефа с секретарем много что говорили, но все больше шепотом, потому что Алгара уважали, а Ким был просто мастаком терять нужные бумаги, причем так, что он всегда оставался правым. – А если серьезно, то не зря же наш Теодор при себе его держит и таскает на все переговоры, там-то кофе точно подавать не нужно.

– И вот что мне теперь делать? – спросил Ник, не надеясь на ответ. Нет, он не ругался с этим Лаверном, на самом деле мужчина его едва замечал, не всегда размениваясь даже на приветствие, а теперь придется как-то выполнять поставленную задачу.

– Позвони ему, он мальчик исполнительный, – Доминик даже вздрогнул от голоса друга в трубке, успев погрузиться в свои мысли, – вот пусть и думает, что делать, – Шер еще раз хохотнул и добавил: – А я пойду свою милашку на свидание приглашать, – и сбросил вызов.

Еще немного посидев, Ник решил пообщаться с этим то ли секретарем, то ли помощником не по телефону, а лично – все-таки им предстояла совместная работа, а мужчина привык все делать на совесть. Приняв такое решение, он еще раз перечитал издевательское (на его взгляд) письмо и, вздохнув, принялся за свои дела, решив сходить к этому Кимболу чуть позже.

Ким же даже не подозревал о грядущих событиях: он с жаром доказывал шефу, что в расписание на следующую неделю никак не получится втиснуть еще одни переговоры – даже если сократить все, что сокращается, все равно не выйдет. И это был не первый спор за сегодняшний день – видимо, действительно как день начнешь, так его и продолжишь. Теодор злился, высказывался о непрофессионализме помощника, в ответ Ким грозился позвать из приемной сидящую там на телефоне прекрасную Мадлен. Так что неудивительно, что к концу рабочего дня Лаверн пребывал в весьма скверном настроении и очередному визитеру к только что успокоившемуся и подмахнувшему несчастное расписание шефу был, мягко говоря, не рад. Он уж было приготовился выдать язвительную реплику, но Доминик, а это был именно он, заговорил первым:

– Добрый вечер, Кимбол, – о, едва ли мужчина мог сделать большую ошибку – Ким терпеть не мог свое полное имя, и обращаться к нему так было сродни изощренному самоубийству. Отчетливо скрипнув зубами, Лаверн профессионально улыбнулся и выдал:

– Шеф не принимает. Ближайшую неделю – уж точно.

– А я не к нему, – немного удивленно сказал Ник: кажется, он ждал совершенно другой реакции.

– А к кому? – вот теперь удивился Ким. Он посмотрел на второй стол, но Мадлен там не обнаружил – коллега выпорхнула из приемной ровно в пять, а больше претендентов на внимание Доминика не было.

– К вам. По поводу идеи наших пиарщиков для предстоящего корпоратива, – пояснил Ник, видя все еще недоуменный взгляд. – Вам сегодня не приходила почтовая рассылка?

– Я не проверял личную почту, – признался Ким и перевел взгляд на монитор: там действительно подмигивал значок, оповещающий о наличии нового письма, открыв которое, мужчина понял, что сегодня против него ополчился весь мир. – Интересное решение, – мягко сказал он, с трудом сдерживаясь от ругательств. – Хотите кофе?

– Если можно, – не то чтобы Ник действительно его хотел, мужчина просто решил дать минутку явно взвинченному Лаверну, да и оценить напиток, обычно достающийся только шефу, было бы неплохо. Доминик смотрел на кивнувшего в ответ и направившегося к кофеварке Кима и пытался вспомнить, что же он о нем вообще знает. Выходило, что почти ничего, кроме слухов о какой-то особенной расположенности шефа к секретарю, дурном характере последнего и, пожалуй, святой уверенности, что Ким ради родной компании в целом и Алгара в частности в лепешку расшибется. Примерно на этой мысли перед мужчиной опустилась чашка кофе.

– Со сливками, один кусочек сахара, – прокомментировал Лаверн.

– Откуда? – Ник действительно был удивлен.

– Я уже делал вам кофе, – спокойно ответил секретарь, – точнее, пытался.

Доминик попробовал вспомнить, когда это он умудрился удостоиться такой чести, и, что удивительно, у него получилось. Тогда он пытался сдать квартальный отчет, в котором, на первый взгляд, был полностью уверен, а вот Теодор, напротив, считал, что там одни недоработки, что наглядно доказывал. В какой-то момент шеф нажал на кнопку селектора и выдал:

– Ким, принеси нам кофе.

– Может, лучше Мадлен… – начал было секретарь, но его весьма грубо прервали:

– Если бы я хотел ее видеть, то позвал бы. Кофе, Ким.

– Какой кофе предпочитает ваш гость? – со вздохом спросил Лаверн.

Наверно, тогда он и запомнил, что просто невероятно, к тому же напиток он так и не донес, потому что Доминик вскоре вылетел из кабинета шефа с напутствием катиться к бесам и переделывать то безобразие, что он сочинил.

Тем временем Ким уселся напротив, помассировал виски и устало сказал:

– До этого дурдома с вручением подарков осталось полторы недели. Они бы еще позже написали… Есть идеи, что будем дарить, и когда это что-то выбирать? Имейте в виду, что я не каждый день могу бросить Теодора на растерзание деловым партнерам. Если точно, то в нашем распоряжении только ближайшие выходные.

Доминика немного покоробило то, как секретарь сказал это: «не могу бросить на растерзание», и если бы в тоне мужчины было хоть немного самодовольства, а не только бесконечная усталость, Ник бы обязательно очень нелицеприятно высказался. Но пока ему удалось промолчать, вот только сроки…

– В субботу я не могу, – заявил Скай: он действительно не мог отменить свидание, и так слишком долго к этому шел.

– В воскресенье, – задумчиво проговорил Ким, словно вспоминая.

– Ким, где в этом городе можно купить кокос? – в приемной появился Теодор, он на ходу одевался и явно не обратил внимания на то, что секретарь не один.

– Если нормальный, то нигде, – покачал головой Лаверн. – На самом деле, я советовал бы вам заехать в тот гипермаркет, который рядом с вашим домом. Там достаточно широкий ассортимент на случай, если кокос вдруг станет тыквой.

– Спасибо, – Теодор облегченно улыбнулся. – И что бы я без тебя делал? Добрый вечер, Доминик, какими судьбами? – Алгар наконец обратил внимание на второго мужчину.

– Добрый вечер, – ответил Ник, лихорадочно придумывая причину, по которой мог забежать к секретарю шефа: как-то традиционно считалось, что все эти вечеринки для Алгара являются сюрпризом, хотя мужчина, как и все в компании, был уверен, что Теодор в курсе этого безобразия, а то и визирует его лично.

– Мне пришлось попросить помощи для работы с той сводкой, которую вы просили, – спокойно сказал Ким.

– Тебе? Просить помощи? – шеф явно был удивлен. – С каких это пор она тебе нужна?

– С тех самых, когда вы повесили на меня работу статистического отдела, может быть? – с легкой иронией ответил секретарь и добавил: – Вы опаздываете, Теодор.

– Повесил, как же, – буркнул в ответ Алгар и снова обратился к Доминику: – Спасибо, что тратите на этого неуча свое личное время.

– Да не за что, – немного ошарашенно ответил Ник.

– Повеселитесь, – отчего-то казалось, что шеф забавляется этой ситуацией. – Ким, для разнообразия не забудь о собственном графике.

– Хорошего вечера, – в ответ на это ровно сказал Леверн и проводил взглядом Теодора до двери.

– Сводка, значит? – с недобрым прищуром уточнил Доминик, когда за начальством закрылась дверь. – Получается, это ты автор тех «гениальных» перекрестных запросов, что всю компанию уже неделю задалбывают?

– Я сделал только один запрос, – с легкой улыбкой, проигнорировав чужое недовольство, сказал Ким. – Кто же виноват, что адресат оказался настолько несведущ в своей работе, что теперь дергает всех. Итак, воскресенье…

– Если только во второй половине дня, – на самом деле у Ника были кое-какие планы, но он решил их немного урезать. Как-то некрасиво было бы отказываться после того, как Лаверн его, можно сказать, прикрыл от бдительного начальственного ока. – Устроит?

Ким задумался. У него и на воскресенье дел было более чем достаточно, и это не считая обязательной поездки к родителям, но деваться все равно было некуда, и он сказал:

– Да, это мне вполне подойдет.

Про себя он решил, что встречу с родными попробует перенести на другое время, а остальные дела по возможности раскидать.

– Предлагаю за оставшиеся три дня подумать, что, собственно, будем искать. Вот, возьмите, в воскресенье свяжемся, – Ким протянул Нику визитку, намекая, что разговор окончен.

Доминик предложенное взял и покрутил в руках. Свой номер он давать не спешил, понимая, что у собеседника он, скорее всего, уже есть.

– Хорошо, тогда до воскресенья, – сказал мужчина и пошел к выходу, уже от дверей слыша, как Ким отвечает на звонок:

– Да, Тео, я уже собираюсь…

Закрывшаяся дверь заглушила продолжение фразы, но не смогла избавить от вопроса: каковы на самом деле отношения шефа и секретаря? Впрочем, Скай вскоре выбросил эту мысль из головы, потому что в коридоре его перехватил один из подчиненных с требующим немедленного решения вопросом.

На следующий день, поднимаясь в лифте на свой этаж, Ник с удивлением заметил среди коллег Кима с пачкой бумаг в руках. Обычно с утра он обращал мало внимания на окружающих, но сегодня решил соблюсти некоторые правила приличия и поздоровался. Лаверн кивнул в ответ и даже, видимо, в качестве исключения, вручил Доминику часть той стопки, что держал. Мужчина с удивлением обнаружил, что это договоры, которые в другом случае он получил бы только под конец дня.

В следующий раз Ник наткнулся на Кима у Шермана, которого собрался вытащить на обед в соседнее кафе. Секретарь шефа с мягкой улыбкой промывал мозги начальнику кадровой службы, и, судя по лицу последнего, уже достаточно давно.

– Надеюсь, в следующий раз Алгар получит все нужные документы вовремя и в должном объеме, – настолько вежливо, что его хотелось ударить, выдал Лаверн и все с той же мягкой улыбкой добавил: – Не буду больше отнимать ваше время, хорошего дня.

Ким вновь кивнул Доминику, когда проходил мимо, и тот с удивлением заметил огоньки веселья в его глазах: кажется, секретаря веселил чужой гнев или просто странные встречи. А вот Шерман буквально кипел от возмущения.

– Вот как у него получается?! Вроде ничего оскорбительного не говорит, все по делу, но чувствуешь себя полным идиотом и бездарностью! – пожаловался он Нику. – Пошли, проветриться явно необходимо.

– Выходит, мне все это время везло, – заметил Доминик, выходя следом за другом, – что я с Лаверном едва здоровался, ведь других он успел изрядно задолбать, судя по всему.

– Тебе еще с ним подарок выбирать, – буркнул Шер и рассмеялся, глядя на озадаченное выражение лица друга.

– А ведь и правда, – Ник за всеми делами успел подзабыть об этом факте. – Еще же нужно подумать, что купить.

– Думай, не думай, а купите все равно то, что Ким выберет, – окончательно развеселился Шерман. – Проще ему уступить, чем доказывать свою правоту.

– Ну, это мы еще посмотрим, – фыркнул Доминик: у него всегда было свое мнение, и обычно ему удавалось его отстоять.

– Смотри, – откликнулся Шер. – Слушай, а давай поспорим?

– Говори, – заинтересовался Ник.

– Если тебе удастся заставить Лаверна купить выбранный тобой подарок, то с меня, скажем, полностью проплаченный вечер в нашем баре, если у тебя не выйдет, то, соответственно, наоборот.

– А давай, – согласился Скай, полностью уверенный в своих красноречии и настойчивости. – По рукам, – он огляделся в поисках кого-то знакомого, чтобы тот разбил спор, и с удивлением заметил идущего мимо Лаверна с блокнотом в руках. – Кимбол, можно тебя на секунду?

– Что-то случилось? – спросил тот, едва заметно поморщившись от обращения.

– Разбей, – с улыбкой попросил Ник, которого явно позабавило подобное совпадение.

Пробурчав что-то в равной степени похожее на «дети» и «идиоты», секретарь выполнил просьбу и пошел дальше по своим делам.

– А знаешь, – глядя ему вслед заявил Шер, – может, у тебя и есть ничтожный шанс переспорить этого умника.

– Ты во мне сомневаешься? Вот уж не ожидал, – отозвался Ник. – Пойдем.

– О, ты, видимо, и правда ни разу с Лаверном не общался больше минуты в приемной шефа, – хмыкнул Шерман. – Ладно, жизнь покажет, – заключил он.

Больше их разговор не касался Кима, они и так много времени потратили на обсуждение скромной, на первый взгляд, личности.

До вечера Доминик умудрился столкнуться с Лаверном еще трижды, в последний раз – на офисной парковке. Последнее и вовсе удивило: если подумать, темно-синяя обтекаемой формы машинка стояла рядом с авто Ника уже не первый год, да и отъезжали они иногда одновременно, так почему мужчина никогда прежде не обращал внимания на соседа? Подивившись своей способности не замечать не требующие внимания в данный момент времени мелочи, Ник выехал с парковки, попутно размышляя, что бы такое универсальное и беспроигрышное выбрать для неизвестной пары.

А вот Ким, в отличие от него, прекрасно знал, кто паркуется рядом, во сколько Ник с утра садится в лифт и с кем предпочитает обедать. И дело здесь не в том, что мужчина как-то выделял Ская из общей массы, просто он от природы был очень наблюдательным и при необходимости мог составить подобную сводку на каждого из основных сотрудников компании. Полезное качество, на самом деле, оно не раз помогало ему в работе и вообще в жизни. Ким проводил взглядом машину будущего напарника по поискам и хмыкнул:

– Спорщики, тоже мне.

Ему было интересно о чем же таком говорили тогда закадычные друзья, но не настолько, чтобы отвлечь от более важных дел. Например, сейчас ему нужно было найти соленое печенье звездочками для Коры.

На следующий день Ник и Ким снова встретились в лифте, обменявшись приветственными кивками, и еще не раз пересекались в офисных коридорах. Доминик, пообщавшись с некоторыми коллегами, с удивлением осознал, что Ким бывает буквально везде и знает все обо всех. Мужчина даже почувствовал некоторую досаду по этому поводу, выместив ее на одном из своих подчиненных, принесшем неверно составленный отчет.

На самом деле обычно они так часто не сталкивались, а тут словно кто-то специально подстраивал эти встречи. Вот Ким влетал в кабинет с какой-то срочной бумажкой, а там или уже стоял Доминик, или он входил следом. Лаверн даже начал подозревать, что Тео решил развлечься, но тот был настолько занят, что даже Коре звонить не успевал, так что времени на мелкие розыгрыши у него точно не было. Стоило признать, что последние несколько раз мужчина специально мелькнул перед партнером в странной придумке пиар-отдела, уж больно интересно тот реагировал. Впрочем, глупости быстро выветрились из буйной головушки, стоило Теодору запросить очередную мегасрочную сводку.

Вот и вечером Скай опять с каким-то удивлением уставился на Кима, идущего к своей машине, и Лаверн, немного отошедший от напряженного рабочего дня, с трудом удержался от желания подмигнуть, хотя промолчать все же не смог:

– Хороших выходных, – выдал он, отключая сигнализацию, машина приветливо мигнула фарами.

– И тебе, – мрачновато выдал Доминик. – Кстати, ты подумал о подарках? – спросил он, все равно машинам нужно было дать прогреться, так почему не спросить.

– Не было времени, – признался Ким. – Да и зачем голову ломать, поедем в центр, пройдемся по магазинам, купим, что приглянется.

– Так не пойдет, – возразил Ник. – Мне не по душе эта задумка, но покупать что-то первое попавшееся не считаю правильным. Лучше искать нечто определенное и универсальное, шарф и перчатки, например, нейтральной расцветки.

– Правда? – вновь продемонстрировал свою фирменную мягкую улыбку Ким. – А что если в той паре, которой нужно будет вручить подарок, будет, например, ваш друг Шерман? Вы знали, что у него аллергия на шерсть?

Вот в этот момент Ник понял, что выбор подарка будет длительным и трудным, и если в конце концов он не прибьет секретаря шефа, то ему можно будет выдать премию в размере годовой зарплаты. Скай мысленно досчитал до десяти, чтобы не выдать какую-нибудь колкость, и поинтересовался:

– И что ты предлагаешь? Безвкусные статуэтки? Картину на стену? Паркер со стразами?

– Паркер со стразами? – создалось ощущение, что Лаверн с трудом сдержался от смеха. – И как только в голову пришло, хотя я знаю парочку людей, которые за такое удавились бы. Я предлагаю посмотреть и выбрать, а не разводить теории.

– Это не теории, это разумная подготовка, – Ник только тяжело вздохнул и махнул рукой, чувствуя, что это далеко не последняя стычка. – Ладно, уговорил, будем решать на месте.

– О, благодарю за разрешение хоть что-то не планировать, – с ехидными нотками выдал Ким и, прежде чем Скай успел ответить, достал телефон. – Я как раз собирался уезжать, Теодор, – выслушав шефа, он кивнул, словно тот мог его видеть, и добавил: – Хорошо, сейчас вернусь и сделаю. Хороших выходных, – он сбросил вызов, а его улыбка чуть померкла. Заглушив машину, Лаверн вновь обратил внимание на Ника: – Мне пора, до воскресенья?

– Да-да, не навлеки начальственный гнев. До воскресенья, – Ник, немного обиженный и за то, что Ким знает о Шере больше него, и за его готовность лететь исполнять какое-то указание Алгара, кивнул и сел в машину.

А Ким уже и забыл о нем, думая, как бы побыстрее закончить с делами и добраться до дома: рабочая неделя вымотала бесконечно, и хотелось хотя бы выспаться, а завтра завалиться в любимый бар. Мужчина улыбнулся своим мыслям и сосредоточился на работе.

Субботним утром Доминик проснулся с предвкушением долгожданного свидания. До времени встречи он успел съездить по делам, привести себя в порядок и добраться в любимый бар – малопопулярный, но уютный. Мужчина занял угловой столик и начал неторопливо перелистывать меню, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя. Такая прекрасная особа, какой была та, что он ждал, просто обязана была опоздать. Так и вышло. Девушка вошла в полутемный зал, и Нику почудился запах цветочных духов в воздухе, она улыбнулась и, помахав рукой, пошла к ожидающему ее Скаю. Вот только не дошла… Примерно на середине пути ее чуть не сшиб куда-то спешащий официант, он поспешно извинился и замер, глядя на шею подруги Ника. В этот момент Доминик понял, что ждал он зря, и свидание превратилось в очередное разочарование. А все потому, что именно на шее у его прекрасной знакомой была метка истинной пары, и, кажется, она нашла того, кто подходил ей больше Ника. Нахмурившись, мужчина посмотрел на воркующую о чем-то парочку и решил пересесть к стойке – там пить было всяко удобней. К своему удивлению, Доминик заметил на одном из высоких стульев Лаверна, сосредоточенно что-то изучающего на дне своего стакана. Неожиданная встреча окончательно выбила Ника из колеи, наверное, поэтому он решил, что вечер не окончательно потерян – хоть есть с кем поговорить.

– Добрый вечер, Кимбол, – он опустился на соседний стул.

В субботу Лаверн, с трудом раскидавшись с делами к вечеру, пошел в любимый бар с четким намерением найти кого-то, с кем можно было развлечься этой ночью. Мужчину или женщину – неважно, такие мелочи его не волновали. Но вместо того чтобы отдыхать, сидел, уткнувшись в телефон, и пытался поймать концы потерянного техотделом документа. Настроение ушло, так что когда он наконец убрал мобильник в сторону, вновь навалились усталость и нежелание хоть с кем-то говорить. Поэтому неудивительно, что, услышав приветствие, он вскинулся и раздраженно выдал:

– Да сколько можно просить… – мужчина поднял глаза и прервался, разглядев того, кто с ним заговорил. – А, это вы. Добрый вечер, Доминик.

– Неужели есть на этом свете смертные, которым позволено называть тебя полным именем? – вмешался подошедший бармен. Ким одарил его мрачным взглядом, но промолчал, а парень за стойкой обратился к Нику: – Что будете заказывать?

– Виски со льдом, – ответил Ник и, получив напиток, поинтересовался у Кима: – А что не так?

– В смысле? – не понял тот, кивая бармену на свой пустой стакан.

– С именем, – уточнил Ник.

– Да, ладно. Кимбол, кто вообще в здравом уме может любить такое имя? – хмыкнул Лаверн. – Хотя у меня и не в здравом не очень-то получается.

Парень за стойкой опустил перед клиентами напитки и улыбнулся Киму:

– Мне кажется, ты слишком заморачиваешься, – выдал он, и у Ника сложилось впечатление, что тот подкатывает к Лаверну.

– Тебе кажется, – отбрил его секретарь и отпил из своего стакана.

Бармен пожал плечами, покосился на Доминика и отошел. Тот сделал глоток и решил проявить немного сочувствия:

– Ким, у тебя что-то случилось? Прекрасный же вечер. Был… – вполголоса добавил он для себя.

– Был, – согласился Лаверн, который расслышал тихие слова. Он как-то не имел привычки плакаться о своей судьбе, понимая, что большинство просто не поймет, а некоторые еще и позлорадствуют, но сейчас все же сказал: – Работа в субботний вечер – это не то, что порадует даже меня. А у вас что произошло?

Доминик оценил откровенность по слухам малообщительного парня и решил ответить тем же:

– А меня в очередной раз бросили. Встретила свою пару… И чего все по этим меткам с ума сходят?

– Сочувствую, – сказал Лаверн и неохотно добавил: – Хотя знаете, в чем-то подобное отношение оправданно: кому не хочется встретить того, кто его полностью понимает? Но, как по мне, все не может быть так просто. Если бы это работало, то мы должны были чувствовать родство душ или хотя бы какое-то притяжение еще до того, как увидим метку. Но разве это так? Простите, я несколько скептично отношусь к теории истинных пар, хотя и знаю несколько таковых.

– Не встречал, не знаю. Но согласен, дурость. У матери подруга была замужем, благо детей не нажили, в какой-то очереди встретила свою пару, разошлась с супругом сразу же, а он месяц не просыхал – любил ее, – почему-то показалось уместным не огрызаться, как обычно с малознакомыми людьми, а просто поделиться наболевшим. Ник в процессе разговора допил свой напиток и кивнул бармену.

– Моя мать разошлась с отцом по той же причине, – после короткого молчания сказал Ким. – И с отчимом ей явно лучше, как, впрочем, и мне, – словно бы нехотя добавил он, удивляясь своим словам: такие подробности он всегда держал при себе. – Хотя давайте не будем об этом, Доминик, – попросил он и поморщился, услышав звук входящего сообщения.

– Не читай, – посоветовал Ник.

– Не могу, – покачал головой Лаверн и, залпом допив свой коктейль, разблокировал экран телефона.

По мере чтения по лицу его несколько раз пробегала тень, сменяясь спокойствием. Ким вздохнул и принялся набивать ответ.

– Ты еще не уходишь? – поинтересовался Ник, не желающий терять собеседника.

– Надеюсь, что нет, – сказал тот, поднимая глаза от экрана, – сегодня нет настроения быть примерным мальчиком.

– Шеф скомандовал: «К ноге!»? – не удержался Скай. – Извини, это не мое дело.

– Это моя работа, – резко ответил Ким: он не раз сталкивался с таким отношением. – Не моя вина, что я к ней ответственно отношусь.

Между мужчинами установилась неприятная натянутая тишина.

– Ладно, мне не стоило, – сказал Лаверн.

– Замнем для ясности, – согласился Ник. – Интересно, какому умнику пришла идея нынешнего безобразия с подарками? – перевел он тему. – Секретный Санта, придумали тоже.

– Вот и мне интересно, – Ким вновь что-то быстро набрал на клавиатуре и наконец с легкой улыбкой убрал телефон в карман. – Ладно, сама идея интересная и оправдывает себя, но то, как ее извратили наши умельцы – бред! Мне кажется, мы как минимум должны знать, кому готовим подарки, как в оригинальной игре. Как можно сделать правильный выбор, если не знаешь, для кого выбираешь? Кстати, об этом, – мужчина прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, словно оценивая, можно ли впутать его в авантюру. – Как насчет узнать, кому пойдет наш подарок?

– Ну, конечно, кто, как не ты, на такое способен, – хмыкнул Ник. – А впрочем, давай, может, действительно золотой паркер искать надо будет, – добавил он.

Ким чуть высокомерно улыбнулся, словно пытаясь наглядно продемонстрировать, что да, он может многое, и вновь потянулся за телефоном. Доминик заметил, что номер секретарь набрал по памяти, и задумался над тем, сколько же всего знает этот необычный человек. Пока Лаверн тихо, но очень убедительно с кем-то беседовал, Ник потягивал очередную порцию виски и разглядывал своего неожиданного соседа. То, что Ким красив, Скай видел всегда, пусть никогда и не давал себе шанса задуматься об этом, к тому же секретарю вроде как по статусу положено, так что это воспринималось как само собой разумеющееся. Но сейчас почему-то не хотелось видеть в сидящем напротив просто коллегу, и его внешность привлекала слишком большое внимание. К слову, красив Ким был весьма броской красотой, чего не стеснялся и умел грамотно подчеркнуть, как, например, сейчас: темно-зеленый легкий свитер прекрасно оттенял глаза, которые при другом цвете казались бы просто болотно-зелеными, а так имели глубокий и притягательный оттенок. Волосы, при мягком освещении бара цветом напоминавшие горький шоколад, секретарь шефа носил короткие и явно следил, чтобы они не отрастали больше определенной длины.

– Это Теодор, – отвлек Ника от созерцания голос Лаверна. – Наши массовики-затейники решили, что я уж точно подберу ему идеальный подарок.

– Еще бы, столько времени рядом, – беззлобно отозвался Скай. – А кто второй из пары?

– Наша милая Мадлен, – ответил Ким. – И это здорово, потому что я точно знаю, каким будет ее подарок.

Тут Ник не к месту вспомнил о споре с Шером и с трудом удержался от тяжелого вздоха: по всему выходило, что шансов на выигрыш у него нет. Хотя сдаваться мужчина не собирался.

– И что мы будем дарить твоей коллеге? – спросил он.

– Духи, – поморщившись, сказал Лаверн, – от которых у меня першит в горле и хочется открыть окно, а то и выпрыгнуть в него, – Ким явно немного повеселел, узнав адресатов подарков.

– Хм, а если что-то другое? Такой парфюм – это средство массового поражения, пожалей коллег, – Ник решил свести спор хотя бы вничью. – Письменный набор или качественный ежедневник, например.

– Мадлен? Письменный набор? – очень натурально удивился Ким. – Я не уверен, что она писать-то умеет. Нет, конечно, можно, купить ей тот ювелирный комплект, на который она заглядывается, но у нас указана максимальная цена подарка, в которую это фигня с камушками не войдет.

– М-да, проблема. А чем еще интересуется данный образец хомо блондиникус?

– Собачками, туфельками, косметикой, но с этим рисковать я бы не советовал. Ах да, чуть не забыл, мужиками, – Ким неприятно улыбнулся. – Так что можешь сводить ее на свидание вместо подарка.

– Упаси меня все боги! – Ника передернуло. – Предпочитаю кого-то, с кем есть о чем поговорить, даже если встреча на один вечер, – он покосился на Кима, но отбросил мысль приударить за ним – не та ситуация. – Абонемент на фитнес, солярий, еще куда там дамы ходят?

– Фитнес?! – Лаверн рассмеялся. – Да мы потом ее весь вечер успокаивать будем, подумает же, что это намек. Нет, мне еще нервы дороги. А вот солярий, знаешь, это интересно. Она вроде на днях жаловалась, что подруга на море так загорела, и ей тоже хочется такой красивый оттенок кожи. Или это был тонкий намек на то, чтобы ее к морю свозили?

– Ну вот и определились, – облегченно выдохнул Доминик. – А Теодору что планируется, если не секрет?

Ким нахмурился и крепко так задумался. Подошедший бармен без намека обновил мужчинам напитки.

– Я не знаю, – сказал наконец Лаверн. Нет, на самом деле он просто слишком много знал о желаниях шефа, настолько много, что просто не мог выбрать. – Поищем.

– Пятый магазин, третий предмет, который попадется на глаза, – алкоголь наконец-то оказал немного расслабляющее действие, и Ник решил немного подшутить над по-прежнему мрачноватым собеседником.

– Возможно, так и придется делать, – на полном серьезе ответил Лаверн. Для него ситуация была далеко как не радужная – с одной стороны, подарок вроде как близкому человеку, но с другой – начальнику, а значит, формальный, тот, который положен по статусу, но точно не будет оценен.

Доминик только в очередной раз хмыкнул. Ким оказался не такой язвой, как представлялось ранее – возможно, усталость, а может, алкоголь тому виной, – да и сволочность его собственного характера в присутствии Лаверна почему-то почти не проявляла себя. Ким же вскинулся, отгоняя мрачные мысли, и вновь чуть ехидно посмотрел на собеседника.

– Твои планы на завтрашнее утро были связаны с той девушкой, верно? – спросил и тут же отругал себя – и за сам вопрос, и за обращение на ты, чего с коллегами себе обычно не позволял. – Если да, так, может, начнем наши завтрашние поиски раньше?

– Частично с ней, частично с тем, что я не собирался напиваться и хотел с утра сесть за руль, – ответил Ник. – У тебя еще какие-то дела завтра?

– Да, – признался Ким, который так и не нашел времени, чтобы отменить визит к родителям. – Меня ждут дома как раз во второй половине дня, а я так и не успел выдумать причину, чтобы не ходить туда, – мужчина сам поразился своей откровенности. Наверное, пора было завязывать с выпивкой.

– Раз ждут, деваться некуда, – Ника никто не ждал, он общался с родней в основном по телефону, редкие встречи на какие-нибудь праздники – не в счет, но родителей мужчина все равно любил, пусть и на расстоянии. – Во сколько и где встречаемся? Или созвонимся с утра?

– Твой друг уже собирается домой? – хмыкнул подошедший бармен, услышав обрывок разговора. – Значит, кто-то скоро будет свободен?

Ким тут же нацепил свою мягкую улыбочку, спрятав за ней гнев и злость на себя за то, что однажды поддался слишком настойчивым ухаживаниям этого парня.

– Я никуда не тороплюсь, – бросив на влезшего в разговор злой взгляд, заявил Доминик.

– Отстань, а, – почти одновременно с ним сказал Лаверн и удивленно посмотрел на коллегу, от которого не ожидал такого ответа.

– И вообще, с какой стати вы вообще влезаете в чужие разговоры? – Ник сам от себя не ожидал подобного, но остановиться уже не мог. – Еще одна подобная выходка, и придется пообщаться с вашим начальством, и тогда штраф – самое меньшее, что вас ожидает. Занимайтесь своим делом!

Удивлен был не только он, на самом деле его слова буквально вогнали в ступор Кима, который ожидал того, что ему позволят отшутиться или чего-то в подобном духе, но никак не такой отповеди.

– Доминик? – позвал Лаверн, а бармен ушел прочь, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности. К счастью, несмотря на свою злость, говорил Ник негромко, и лишнее внимание они не привлекли. – Думаю, лучше будет созвониться, – Ким постарался сделать вид, что ничего не случилось.

– Извини, обычно я стараюсь сдерживаться, но иногда прорывается… – Ник залпом допил содержимое стакана. – Да, созвонимся. Ты на самом деле собираешься уходить?

– Нет, судя по тому, что телефон молчит, я сегодня больше никуда не тороплюсь, – сказал Ким. Ему вдруг захотелось остаться, вот только… – Может, сменим место, если ты не против? – все же остался неприятный осадок после разговора с барменом, а точнее, его настойчивости.

– Так. В приличное заведение нас уже не пустят – кондиция не та, в неприличное я не хочу… О, идея! Пошли закупимся чем-нибудь покрепче вина, и ко мне. Возможная дама сердца самоустранилась, чего порядку в квартире и закуске в холодильнике пропадать? Обещаю держать себя в руках, – видя недоверчивый взгляд Кима, ответил Доминик.

– Держать себя в руках… – хмыкнул Лаверн, наконец-то расслабляясь, словно посылая свою профессиональную выучку куда-то далеко за стены бара. – А что, были варианты?

Ник внимательно так оглядел сидящего перед собой мужчину и, в который раз удивляясь себе, ответил честно:

– Мелькала мысль подкатить к тебе, но эта твоя улыбочка… – он рассмеялся, видя, как на лице собеседника сама собой появляется маска, за которой, как понял Скай, тот привык скрывать все лишние эмоции. – Да-да, вот эта самая. Ну тебя, секретарь шефа, потом проблем не оберешься. Так что, идем пить, или после моих слов ты решил, что хватит?

В другом случае Ким действительно бы решил – хватит, ни к чему смешивать рабочее и личное, но сейчас просто кивнул и сказал:

– Да, к черту все, я просто хочу напиться и буду рад твоей компании. Пойдем.

Мужчины расплатились с явно расстроенно посматривающим на Лаверна барменом, оделись и вышли на улицу. Ник с удовольствием вдохнул морозный воздух, полюбовался гирляндами и украшениями на деревьях и витринах и потянул Кима к ближнему супермаркету.

Все эти лампочки и мишура вместо того, чтобы позволить ощутить приближение праздника, заставили Лаверна вновь вернуться мыслями к работе, а все дело в том, что он до сих пор не видел смету на украшения, а это могло значить, что про них просто забыли.

– Доминик, – решил все же уточнить Ким, вдруг он просто не заметил, как офисы украшают к празднику – запарился, бывает. Хотя здравый смысл говорил, что у него такого обычно не бывает, но на всякий случай.

– Что? – Ник остановился перед дверями и вопросительно посмотрел на замолчавшего коллегу.

– А у нас офис к празднику украшают? – выдал Ким.

– Еще нет, – спокойно ответил Скай и нахмурился, глядя, как собеседник достает телефон. – Нет, вот забудь, и все, – он забрал трубку из чужих пальцев и решительно ее выключил, хотя хотелось и вовсе разбить. – Сейчас поздний вечер, сегодня суббота, Ким, нормальные люди собираются спать или уже опьянели настолько, что о работе не вспоминают, тебе бы тоже не помешало расслабиться.

– Отдай, – резко сказал Лаверн, указывая на телефон, в его глазах горело с трудом сдерживаемое бешенство.

– Только если ты пообещаешь его не включать до утра, – поставил условие Доминик, упрямо вскидывая подбородок.

В первый момент показалось, что Ким сейчас взорвется и попытается отнять несчастную трубку силой, а потом развернется и уйдет прочь, но вот он словно остыл, гнев ушел из глаз, и его заменила страшная, нечеловеческая усталость.

– Хорошо, – ровным голосом согласился он. – Пойдем уже, здесь холодно, – добавил мужчина и, словно забыв про предмет спора, пошел к разукрашенным резными снежинками дверям.

Ник, сунув телефон в карман пальто, проводил Лаверна тяжелым взглядом. Он сомневался, что дело только в работе, но и лезть в душу тоже не было особого желания. Скай встряхнулся, постаравшись отложить неудобные мысли на потом, и пошел вслед за Кимом.

Мужчины довольно быстро определились, что взять в алкогольном отделе, благо решающим фактором была только крепость напитка, и заспорили, кто будет рассчитываться. В итоге расплатился Лаверн, приведший какие-то совершенно логичные доводы, на которые Нику просто нечего было ответить, да он, собственно, и не заметил, как уступил. Осознание пришло, только когда они устроились в машине такси, и водитель не торопясь повез их по сверкающему огнями городу.

– Вот как тебе это удается? – спросил Доминик, не понимая, злиться ему или смеяться.

– Что? – в зеленых глазах Кима светилось искреннее удивление.

– Заставлять всех делать то, что скажешь ты?

– Природная настойчивость плюс благоприобретенное умение заговаривать собеседника до полусмерти или крика: «Да делай ты уже что хочешь, только отстань!», – фыркнул Лаверн.

– Полезное качество, – все-таки рассмеялся Ник. – Хотя с меня все равно место пьянки, так что мы квиты.

– Хочешь обсудить еще и место? – мягко поинтересовался Ким и, видя, как в серых глазах напротив медленно проступает желание кого-то ударить, рассмеялся. – Впрочем, меня все устраивает, не бесись.

– Ты редкостная язва, знаешь? – глядя в окно, спросил Скай.

– Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как долго я этого добивался, – голос Кима звучал весело, а вот глаза были серьезными, вот только Доминик на него не смотрел, так что принял слова за шутку.

– А я думал, что это тоже врожденное.

Лаверн только пожал плечами и отвернулся. Он, в общем-то, не ждал особого понимания – видимо, запас хорошего отношения Ская подходил к концу.

Остальную часть дороги мужчины проделали в тишине – казалось, тот запал, что заставил двух едва знакомых и не очень-то похожих людей решить напиться вместе, поутих, и на первый взгляд могло показаться, что они даже пожалели о своем решении, но правда была в том, что это молчание не было натянутым, они просто отдыхали или, возможно, берегли силы для продолжения спонтанной вечеринки.

Машина остановилась у весьма претенциозной высотки недалеко от центра города, что заставило Кима иронично улыбнуться: чего-то такого он и ожидал – вполне подходило тому, что он знал о Доминике. Который, к слову, без вопросов расплатился за такси и, стоило машине отъехать, посмотрел на коллегу так, словно ожидал споров, но Лаверн только хмыкнул: ну, действительно, зачем устраивать балаган?

– Итак, – сказал Ник, – последний шанс передумать.

– Не имею привычки менять принятые решения, – ответил Ким и пошел вперед, в дверях повернувшись к спутнику: – Ты идешь?

– Эта твоя непрошибаемость начинает бесить, знаешь?

– Конечно, знаю, – подтвердил Лаверн. – Так, собственно, и задумывалось.

– Очередная защитная реакция? – поинтересовался Ник, догоняя его. – И с какой же целью ты все время изображаешь параноидального ежа?

– Ну что за странные теории? – удивился Ким: он никогда не рассматривал свое поведение в таком ключе. Для него все это было лишь попыткой соответствовать тому месту, которое для него приготовил отчим, а Лаверн всегда был очень ответственным человеком и все поручения выполнял крайне тщательно. – И над подбором определений тоже стоило бы поработать. Какой этаж? – уточнил мужчина, ведь за разговором они успели добраться до лифта.

– Последний. А что не так с определениями? – усмехнулся Скай. – Надеваешь маску пай-мальчика вне зависимости от того, нужна она или нет. Что плохого не улыбаться, а огрызнуться в ответ, если достали? Так честнее и вызывает меньше вопросов впоследствии, – Ник припомнил надоедливого бармена.

– Меня просто еще ни разу ежом не называли, тем более – параноидальным, – с улыбкой пояснил Лаверн, нажимая нужную кнопку. – А огрызаться я умею прекрасно, – добавил он, вслушиваясь в мерное гудение, – вот только делаю это в своем собственном стиле. Ведь крики и ненормативную лексику в исполнении секретарей люди почему-то склонны воспринимать очень агрессивно, к тому же Тео явно не оценит такого поведения.

Лифт издал мелодичный звон, оповещая о том, что они добрались до нужного этажа.

– Я имел в виду почти осязаемые колючки, – улыбнулся Ник, подходя к нужной двери. – Да, ты прав, на работе такой фокус не пройдет, а вне ее? – Скай и сам не знал, почему ему так хочется спровоцировать Кима на проявление искренних эмоций, но отступать он не собирался. – Заходи, – мужчина, открыв дверь, зажег свет в прихожей и прошел внутрь, – дверь захлопывается.

– А ты действительно думаешь, что у меня вне работы есть что-то, кроме случайных партнеров, которые едва ли оценят проявление дурного характера, и редких попоек? – пожав плечами, сказал Лаверн и, скинув куртку, отправил ее на вешалку. – Если так, то ты ошибаешься.

– Я, конечно, опять лезу не в свое дело, но думаю, ты знаешь, что по всей конторе ходят слухи о ваших с шефом близких отношениях, – не удержался Ник, вешая свое пальто рядом. – А ты тут говоришь о случайных встречах. Не пояснишь? Можешь даже дать в морду, не сильно обижусь.

Ким нервно рассмеялся. О, он ждал этого вопроса, знал, что так будет, но почему же стало так неприятно?

– Тебе настолько интересно, сплю ли я с Тео? – равнодушно спросил он, снимая обувь – мужчина не собирался уходить, даже несмотря на неприятные вопросы.

– Мне, как ни странно, интересен ты сам. Сам себе поражаюсь, – пожал плечами Ник. – И я привык сразу обговаривать со всеми, с кем так или иначе общаюсь, неприятные и запретные темы.

Ким искренне удивился подобному ответу.

– У нас совершенно иные отношения, как бы это ни выглядело со стороны, – со вздохом признался он, не вдаваясь в подробности. – И да, я не люблю об этом говорить.

– Понятно. Еще что-нибудь подобное есть? – Скай разулся и приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону гостиной.

– В плане неприятного? – уточнил Ким, проходя в комнату, и, получив подтверждающий кивок, ответил: – Нет, больше ничего, что можно было бы затронуть в разговоре, – и без перехода спросил: – У тебя есть лед? Я не очень люблю вкус виски, а без льда – так и вовсе.

– Обижаешь, – отозвался Доминик. – Я сейчас, – мужчина вернулся через пару минут, принеся с кухни все необходимое.

Пока он отсутствовал, Лаверн с некоторым интересом осматривал окружающую обстановку. Если честно, он ожидал чего-то более строгого, четких линий, а не уюта. Было очевидно, что здесь человек живет, а не просто проводит время. Не было той пустоты и легкой захламленности, как в квартире Кима, а еще здесь были приставка и огромная плазма. Мужчина улыбнулся: в детстве он мечтал о чем-то подобном, но не мог себе позволить, а когда появилась возможность, не стало свободного времени.

– О, стаканы и лед, – сказал Лаверн и потянулся за бутылкой.

– Наливай пока, я скоро, – Ник и правда вернулся быстро, неся блюдо с нарезкой. – Виски, конечно, благородный напиток и закусывается исключительно табачным дымом, но в таком случае за подарками мы выберемся только к вечеру, – пояснил он.

– Если вообще выберемся, – усмехнулся Ким: он не очень-то любил крепкие напитки и по возможности обходился легкими коктейлями, вот и сейчас в его стакане оказалось больше льда, чем виски. – Кстати, ты спрашивал меня, что подарить Тео, но твоего предложения я так и не услышал.

– А я и не собирался что-то предлагать, – отзеркалил усмешку Скай. – Начальству обычно дарят или качественный алкоголь, или что-то картинно-статуэточно-письменное – в кабинет поставить, любоваться и пускать пыль в глаза посетителям. Ни то, ни другое мне не нравится, – он взял свой стакан и уселся в кресло, вытянув ноги.

– А что тогда? – Лаверн тоже устроился удобней и ехидно улыбнулся: – Пижаму с мишками?

– В сердечко. Но подобный подарок будет неправильно понят, верно? – Ник помнил про неудобную тему и решил не поддаваться на провокации. – Зонт? Диаметром метра два, я видел такой где-то.

– Ты действительно думаешь, что Тео любит гулять под дождем? Или у него есть на это время? – это предложение еще больше позабавило Кима. – Жарко, – пожаловался он и снял свитер, оставшись в мягкой футболке с коротким рукавом, Ник отметил, что на запястьях его коллега носит напульсники. Отчего-то за это зацепился взгляд, и захотелось коснуться собственного запястья. – Тогда уж лучше дождевик в цветочек.

– Слушай, ты шефа в любом случае знаешь лучше меня, вот и придумывай, – отозвался Ник. – Или действительно придем в сувенирный магазин и купим копеечную статуэтку в виде кота, кошек все любят, – он все-таки не удержался и немного покрутил браслет часов на руке.

– Тео любит собак, – отмахнулся Лаверн. – Вся проблема в том, что мы не можем подарить ему то, что действительно понравится, – признался мужчина, допивая свой напиток и наливая новую порцию, – так что да, статуэтка будет кстати. Что-нибудь страшное, что не жалко будет разбить прямо во время корпоратива.

– Какой ты практичный, – рассмеялся Ник. – Сам уронишь, прямо при вручении?

– Нет, чуть позже, – рассмеялся в ответ Лаверн и, состроив невинные глазки, сказал: – Ой, Теодор, мне так жаль, я такой неловкий.

– А тебе идет, – рассмеялся в ответ Скай. – В смысле, не приклеенная улыбка, а искренняя. Так, стоп, что-то меня не туда занесло. Виски поддельный, что ли? – он задумчиво посмотрел на бутылку.

– Виски ни при чем, – ответил Ким. – Что за привычка обвинять во всех грехах напитки? – мужчина продолжал улыбаться, пока автоматически не потянулся за телефоном и не обнаружил, что тот так и не вернулся на привычное место. – Верни телефон, пожалуйста, – попросил он. – Обещаю, что не буду никому звонить и никуда не сорвусь.

– Могут тебе позвонить или написать, несмотря на время, – покачал головой Ник. – Рабочая неделя закончилась, расслабься. Все подождет до понедельника.

– У меня любой день рабочий, если уж на то пошло, но единственный, кто может меня дернуть в такое время – Тео, и если он действительно позвонит, то дело будет слишком важным. Ладно, – видя скептическое выражение лица собеседника, сказал Ким, – давай все же проясним этот момент. Я знаю Теодора Алгара с детства, он для меня – часть семьи, наставник, лучший друг, он для меня все. И да, я действительно ради него готов в лепешку расшибиться и сорваться куда угодно в любое время суток, поэтому для меня просто немыслимо представить, что я пропущу звонок от него. Тем более сейчас, когда его супруга-половинка вот-вот родит первенца. Черт. Совершенно не понимаю, почему из всех людей рассказал это именно тебе.

– Понятно… – Скай задумчиво поболтал льдом в стакане и встал. – Семья – это действительно важно, – он сходил до прихожей, достал из пальто телефон Кима и вернулся в комнату. – Сказал бы сразу, чего таинственность разводить, ничего же криминального.

– Тео не хочет усложнять мне жизнь, – ответил Лаверн и привычно крутанул в руке сотовый, включая. – Да и вообще все достаточно сложно, я правда не хотел бы об этом говорить, – попросил он. Телефон загрузился, но молчал, а значит, можно было продолжить этот странный, слишком откровенный разговор. – Скажем так, у нас обоих есть причины, по которым мы предпочтем, чтобы нас считали любовниками, а не теми, кто мы есть на самом деле.

– Тайны Мадридского двора… Знаешь, когда меня назначили начальником отдела, кое-кто тоже злословил, что должность за красивые глаза досталась. И никого не волновало, что я пахал по шестнадцать часов в сутки, чтобы в дальнейшем все работало с минимальным вмешательством с моей стороны. Я родителей два года вообще не видел из-за этого, мать до сих пор обижается.

– Я всего лишь секретарь, Доминик, – пожал плечами, Ким, – за моей спиной обычно ведутся совершенно другие разговоры, хотя чаще они просто происходят при мне, и это удобно – можно вовремя узнать все необходимое. Что-то мы куда-то совершенно не туда свернули, – сказал он, пытаясь улыбнуться. – Слишком серьезные обсуждения для пьяной беседы.

Он еще раз оглядел комнату, и взгляд снова зацепился за игровую приставку и два джойстика на ней.

– Научишь? – спросил мужчина, указывая на то, о чем спрашивал.

– Легко. Ты что предпочитаешь? Есть гонки, драки, аркады, вроде что-то спортивное завалялось, – отозвался Скай. – Наверстываешь упущенное? – он неожиданно мягко улыбнулся.

– Вроде того, – подтвердил Ким. – Вот только я не знаю, что предпочитаю, – он пожал плечами. – Давай на твой выбор, ладно?

– Та-а-ак, на мой выбор… Хорошо, сейчас, – мужчина тоже снял пиджак, оставшись в рубашке с коротким рукавом, еще раз поправил часы и включил технику. Немного покопавшись, запустил гоночный симулятор и сел прямо на пол перед экраном. Озорно посмотрел на Кима и похлопал ладонью по ковру: – Присоединяйся.

Лаверну показалось, что так и правда будет удобнее, так что он без споров подхватил свой стакан и присел рядом с коллегой.

Первое время Ким часто ошибался, но Ник с неожиданным даже для самого себя терпением поправлял его и объяснял, где случилась промашка. Вскоре Лаверн уже весьма неплохо управлялся с джойстиком, а спустя десяток заездов и вовсе умудрился выйти вперед. Вот с этого момента игра стала гораздо интересней и эмоциональней, а расстояние между мужчинами – все меньше. Легкие необидные тычки проигравшему или, наоборот, тому, кто умудрился обойти противника на финишной прямой, попытка достать бутылку, перегнувшись через соседа, и подобные вроде бы случайные касания появились сами собой и казались правильными и комфортными.

Так незаметно для себя они провели несколько часов. Доминик, в очередной раз потянувшись за новой порцией виски – уже без льда, – с удивлением обнаружил, что напиток закончился.

– Ничего себе, – удивился он вслух. – Не ожидал.

– Стоило брать больше? – уточнил Ким. Он был порядком пьян и чувствовал странную легкость, совершенно не хотелось думать ни о чем серьезном и тем более – о работе. На самом деле мужчине давно не было так хорошо. – При желании можно заказать еще. Только я, пожалуй, пас, в голове и так пустота звенящая.

– Есть еще вино, но мешать, думаю, не стоит. Да и, наверное, правда хватит на сегодня, – ответил Ник. – Предлагаю закругляться. Диван разложим, оставайся, чего в ночь куда-то ехать, а завтра, то есть уже сегодня – за подарками.

– Ты уверен, что это уместно? – спросил Ким. Ехать никуда не хотелось, тем более – возвращаться в пустую квартиру. – Не хочу мешать…

– Ты сейчас такие глупости говоришь, что даже непонятно, как они умудрились прийти в такую умную голову, – Скай опустил руку на плечо собеседника и поймал его взгляд: – Оставайся.

Получилось странно, как и многое в сегодняшний вечер.

– Хорошо, – больше не споря, ответил Лаверн.

Ник удовлетворенно кивнул, встал, покачнувшись, и направился к дивану. Разложив его, он повернулся к Киму.

– В ванную идешь, или так рухнешь? Белье доставать?

Ким попытался встать, что ему в конечном счете удалось, пусть и с трудом, но, дойдя до дивана, он умудрился потерять равновесие и завалиться, утягивая за собой Доминика.

– Все, я недвижимость, – выдал мужчина, стараясь отодвинуться от коллеги, но у него не очень-то получалось. – Так что обойдемся без всего, – он притянул к себе диванную подушку. Комната немного кружилась, а реальность воспринималась весьма слабо.

Ник только хмыкнул, вспомнив явно слабоалкогольный коктейль в баре и количество льда в стакане Лаверна. И как они умудрились выпить литр виски на двоих? Неудивительно, что Ким уснул, едва устроившись поудобнее. Мужчина зевнул и, неосознанно приобняв собрата по несчастью, тоже отбыл в царство Морфея.

Ким всегда очень трудно просыпался – он был из тех людей, которые ставят себе по десять будильников и все равно вскакивают в последний момент. В выходные мужчина обычно давал себе выспаться, просто переводя часы немного позже. Так что когда этим утром зазвенел первый будильник, Лаверн его выключил, даже не просыпаясь, та же участь постигла и второй, а вот после душераздирающей мелодии, что стояла на третьем, Ким все же приоткрыл один глаз, пытаясь понять, отчего так болит голова, и почему он почти не чувствует руку. Будильник попытался выдать новую трель, но был выключен раньше, чем успел разойтись, а все потому, что Ким совершенно не хотел, чтобы спящий на его руке и крепко обнимающий его мужчина проснулся.

– И зачем тебе сдалась эта какофония с утра пораньше, а, Ким? – заговорил Ник и недовольно поморщился, не спеша, впрочем, шевелиться или отстраняться.

– Я же не думал, что проснусь сегодня не один, – слабо попытался пошутить Лаверн.

– Воскресенье же, а будильники нужны по будням, – не согласился Скай, так и не открыв глаз. – Сколько там времени, мы еще успеваем до твоей поездки к родным?

– Десять, – ответил Ким. – И некоторым будильники нужны всегда, иначе они будут спать сутками, – кажется, с приходом утра вчерашнее желание откровенничать не испарилось. – По-хорошему, нужно вставать.

Он попытался оторвать голову от подушки, на что та ответила волной боли.

– Сколько же я вчера выпил? – вяло поинтересовался у потолка мужчина.

– Работать надо меньше, отдыхать больше, тогда и сон будет нормальным, – нравоучительным тоном выдал Ник. – А выпили мы всю бутылку, точное количество на каждого не скажу. Интересно, в холодильнике осталась минералка?

– Было бы здорово, если бы осталась, – отозвался Ким, привычно проигнорировав комментарий о своем графике, потому что слышал это постоянно – от родителей и Тео. – Да, вчера был странный вечер, обычно в меня столько алкоголя не входит.

Что примечательно, все время разговора мужчины продолжали лежать в обнимку и даже не пытались увеличить расстояние, их сейчас это совершенно не волновало.

– Нужно сходить, посмотреть, – задумчиво протянул Доминик.

– Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты дошел до холодильника? – со смешком спросил Лаверн.

– Во-первых, соскрести себя с дивана. Во-вторых, принять вертикальное положение. В-третьих, преодолеть жутко огромный для похмельного организма путь до кухни, – глубокомысленно перечислил Ник и наконец-то открыл глаза, упираясь взглядом в Кима. – Да, и еще собрать в кучу руки-ноги.

– Ты, кстати, мне руку отлежал, – пожаловался Ким, глядя в серые глаза напротив и неизвестно почему продолжая улыбаться.

– Мне прощения попросить? – усмехнулся Доминик.

– Едва ли, полагаю, это месть за то, что я отгреб все подушки.

Подушки действительно были на его стороне дивана, кроме той единственной, что покоилась под больной головушкой.

– Так, не заговаривай мне зубы, – беззлобно фыркнул Скай, – я тут, между прочим, подвиг пытаюсь совершить.

Он по возможности плавно и медленно сел, напоследок скользнув рукой по животу Кима, так же аккуратно встал и, явно стараясь не дергать головой, вышел из комнаты. Через пару минут шорохов и негромких стуков раздалось радостное восклицание:

– Аллилуйя, все есть!

Ким восклицание услышал и даже частично оценил радость, но вот ответить пока мог только шипением: руку неприятно покалывало, и она казалась словно чужой.

– Мне что, к тебе ползти? – угрюмо крикнул он наконец, с трудом садясь.

– Лежи уж, побуду радушным хозяином, – откликнулся Доминик. – Я сейчас.

Он действительно вернулся через пару минут, неся бутылку воды и блистер с таблетками.

– Спасение похмеляющихся – дело рук самих похмеляющихся. Держи.

– Меня подобное прежде удачно обходило стороной, – сказал Ким, но таблетку взял и даже проглотил, с удовольствием запивая ее ледяной минералкой. Стало легче – чуть-чуть, но жизнь явно вновь заиграла яркими красками. – О, кажется, из рядов зомби меня уже можно исключить, – весело сказал Лаверн.

– Даже не знаю, сочувствовать тебе или завидовать, – улыбнулся Ник. – Вставать, кстати, пока не советую – непередаваемые ощущения.

– Мне хватило сесть, – хмыкнул Лаверн. – Такое чувство, что комната немного крутится, не находишь? – несмотря на паршивое самочувствие, настроение было прекрасным.

– Это у тебя вчерашние градусы крутятся, – усмехнулся Ник и вновь упал на диван, предварительно поставив бутылку минералки на пол как можно ближе к себе.

– Нам же не нужно вот прям сейчас срываться и куда-то бежать, верно? – спросил он, устраиваясь удобнее.

– Да нет, – Лаверн пожал плечами и, немного подумав, последовал примеру коллеги.

– Отлично. Разбуди через час, хорошо? – Ник закрыл глаза и почти сразу задремал.

Ким же сначала ответственно поставил будильник, опасаясь, что тоже может уснуть, и заодно проверил, нет ли пропущенных звонков или сообщений. Сегодня явно был его день, во всяком случае, не нужно было никуда бежать. Мужчина прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как уснувший коллега подкатывается ближе и вновь прижимает его к себе. Отчего-то совершенно не хотелось его отталкивать, такое непривычное чувство… Он никогда прежде не просыпался в одной кровати с посторонним человеком – все его случайные увлечения обычно испарялись в ночи, оставляя за собой странное тягостное чувство, которому Ким не мог подобрать названия, но, наверно, именно из-за него Тео всегда знал, когда он срывался. Ох уж этот его укоризненный взгляд, лучше б наорал, честно.

Теодор свято верил, что найдет свою половинку, и пытался привить ту же веру и ему, хоть и немного безуспешно, а все дело в том, что он появился в жизни Кима слишком поздно. Мужчина до сих пор помнил тот день: ему было одиннадцать, когда мать сказала, что они уходят, и, собрав нехитрые пожитки, увела его прочь от привычного мира. Ему по сей день казалось, что отец так толком и не понял, куда они делись, пребывая в своем мире, куда уходил от реальности. Во дворе их ждала машина, за рулем которой сидел Теодор, только увидев его, Ким отчего-то решил, что теперь все будет совершенно иначе. Собственно, его мысли стали реальностью. Позже, когда Лаверн стал гораздо старше, отчим признался, что просто не знал, что делать со взрослым ребенком, поэтому и подкинул его на воспитание брату. А Тео взялся за возложенную на него обязанность со свойственным ему жаром – возможно, где-то немного перегибая палку, но Ким был ему за это даже благодарен. Еще одним из самых ярких воспоминаний была сказка на ночь, которую Алгар рассказал воспитаннику чуть ли не самой первой – сказка о спутниках-половинках, которых сам мир метит, чтобы они могли найти друг друга. О том, что встретить такого человека – великое счастье, и нужно стремиться к нему, ведь твоя половинка всегда поймет тебя и поддержит, станет самым лучшим другом и надежным спутником. Тогда-то Ким впервые увидел метку на правом запястье Тео – небольшой кружок, в котором, словно собранный из стекол калейдоскопа, разными цветами пестрел странный геометрический рисунок. Теодор смеялся, глядя, как его воспитанник пытается оттереть узор с чужой кожи, будто не веря тому, что его не нарисовали из желания пошутить. Алгар постоянно повторял, что Кимбол должен набраться терпения и ждать, что судьбоносная встреча обязательно произойдет, и не стоит размениваться на других, оскорбляя тем самым то прекрасное, что ждет впереди. Какое-то время Ким тоже верил и даже обещал, что будет ждать свою пару, только ее, и никого больше, а потом увлекся одноклассницей. Ничего серьезного из этого не вышло, но веры как-то поубавилось, ведь до этого он считал, что нравиться может только половинка, истинная пара. Ким нахмурился, понимая, что эти мысли привели его туда, куда не нужно. И теперь он просто обязан был вспомнить о том единственном случае, когда видел наставника в бешенстве – настоящем, а не том, что Алгар охотно демонстрировал подчиненным. Это случилось почти на его совершеннолетие, за день до того, когда он должен был получить метку, стать частью этого вечного поиска, от которого Кима буквально тошнило. Уставший от бесконечных занятий, поучений и огорченный полученным от наставника выговором, он выбрался из дома под вечер и долгое время просто бродил по улицам. Собственно, Ким сейчас даже толком не вспомнит, как оказался в той компании, как и лица той девушки, с которой провел не так уж и много времени. Она была старше и явно знала, чего хотела от симпатичного мальчика, а тот не нашел в себе сил отказать. Они разошлись в разные стороны, а произошедшее оставило за собой то самое тянущее чувство. Как об этом случае узнал Тео, Ким так и не понял, но скандал тот закатил такой, что они почти месяц не разговаривали и около года пытались восстановить былое понимание, чему весьма помогал тот факт, что Ким после учебы начал работать секретарем, постепенно принимая дела у пожилого личного помощника Алгара.

Телефон тихо загудел, привлекая внимание – Лаверн и не заметил, как пролетел час. Он открыл глаза, радуясь тому, что комната уже не кружится, а головная боль почти прошла. Мужчина повернулся к коллеге и негромко позвал:

– Доминик, – тот только поморщился, но просыпаться не спешил.

Ким же не стал настаивать, разглядывая спящего. Он заметил его года четыре назад, точнее, не так, Лаверн заметил не человека, а отчет – прекрасные формулировки, четкие высказывания и явно лучшая подготовленность, чем у текущего начальника отдела, в котором работал Ник. Секретарь, пользуясь почтой Теодора, завалил перспективного работника запросами, специально формулируя их как можно сложнее, но Доминик справился, и весьма блестяще. Вот после этой переписки Лаверн впервые увидел того, с кем общался, запросив его личное дело у кадровиков. Фото ему не понравилось – самоуверенная улыбка, яркая внешность. Решив не рубить сплеча, Ким, прикрывшись какой-то глупой бумажкой, лично направился в нужный отдел, чтобы, так сказать, оценить вживую. Вусмерть задолбанный оригинал на него наорал и, подмахнув документ, предварительно очень внимательно его прочитав, выставил вон. Наверное, именно в этот момент Ким решил, что этот человек станет новым главой отдела. И виной тому были вовсе не красивые серые глаза, а серьезное отношение к работе. Конечно, ему пришлось выдержать целый допрос со стороны Теодора, но когда тот прочитал переписку, отчет и еще пару бумаг, то смягчился, только поставил одно условие: документы о переводе должен был подписать сам Ким как официальный совладелец фирмы. Лаверн, до этого успешно отмахивающийся от этой сомнительной чести, думал еще около месяца – до тех пор, пока из-за невнимательности начальника Ника компания чуть не потеряла несколько очень выгодных контрактов. В тот день Ким подписал два документа: приказ об увольнении и приказ о переводе.

– Я думал, ты будешь чуть настойчивее, – хриплый голос Доминика вырвал его из странных воспоминаний.

– Ты очень мило выглядишь во сне, не хотелось будить, – улыбнулся Ким. – А если серьезно, я просто задумался. Встаем?

– О чем вообще можно думать похмельным утром? – недоуменно спросил Ник. – Пора бы.

– О вечном, естественно, – фыркнул Лаверн, выбираясь из объятий и садясь.

– Ладно, не буду выпытывать, – Ник не очень удачно дернул головой, повторяя его маневр, и поморщился. – Завтрак, я так понимаю, можно не предлагать? Есть чай, кофе, еще минералка.

– Минералка для начала и кофе потом – было бы здорово, – Ким немного замялся, но потом все же спросил: – И ты не против, если я душ приму?

– Нет, конечно, я тебе даже рубашку, наверное, найду, – Скай оценивающе оглядел Кима и пояснил: – Мать купила, не угадала с размером. Сейчас.

Он встал, не спеша вышел из комнаты и вернулся через минут пять, неся упаковку и полотенце.

– Ванную, думаю, найдешь, я после. Пойду пока кофеварку включу.

– Спасибо, – ответил Ким, чувствуя странную неловкость, и попытался пошутить: – Мы в ответе за тех кого напоили, так?

– Можно подумать, ты был против, – усмехнулся Скай. – Иди уже, горе-алкоголик.

– Ага, прям отмахивался, – улыбнулся в ответ Лаверн и вышел из комнаты. Ванную он действительно нашел без труда, немного удивившись тому, что все стоит почти так, как он привык. Даже с гудящей головой мужчина не потратил много времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок, так что вскоре он уже шел на запах кофе.

Ник стоял у окна, прислонив лоб к холодному стеклу. На столе исходил паром стеклянный кувшин с кофе и стояла очередная запотевшая бутылка с водой.

– Прям воплощение похмелья, – рассмеялся Ким: он после душа чувствовал себя посвежевшим и готовым к новому дню. – Даже чувствую себя виноватым, что мне не настолько плохо.

– Просто кто-то большей частью лед пил. Сейчас залезу под холодную воду и буду как огурчик – в пупырышках, – фыркнул Ник. – Хозяйничай пока, сахар на полке, если что.

– А сливки, как я понимаю, в холодильнике, – сказал уже сам себе Лаверн и закатал рукава рубашки, которая оказалась несколько неудобной.

В конечном итоге то, что должно было быть лишь чашкой кофе, превратилось в полноценный завтрак, так что вернувшегося из душа Ника ждали омлет и тосты, а кофе Ким налил, стоило хозяину дома появиться в дверях. Заметно повеселевший после водных процедур Скай только присвистнул при виде тарелок.

– Как в лучших домах. Благодарность за постой? – беззлобно подколол он. – Спасибо.

– Хотел приготовить овсянку, – на полном серьезе заявил Лаверн, – но не нашел. Приятного аппетита.

– Упаси боги от этой склизкой мерзости, – Ника передернуло. – Матушка моя готовить умеет, но с овсянкой не дружит от слова совсем. Присоединяйся, чего стоишь?

– Нормальный завтрак, – пожал плечами Лаверн и, налив себе кофе, присел за стол. – Ну, во всяком случае можно привыкнуть. Не смотри на меня так! – рассмеялся он. – Я действительно ем эту, как ты выразился, склизкую мерзость почти каждое утро.

– Нет, я подозревал, что в тебе немного от нормального человека, но чтобы настолько, – окончательно развеселился Ник. – Угостишь при случае?

– А это не будет воспринято как попытка отравления? – уточнил Ким, принимаясь за свой завтрак.

– Судя по тому, что ты до сих пор жив – нет.

– У Тео получается лучше, – признался Лаверн, и, словно в насмешку, у него тут же зазвонил телефон. – Да, Теодор, – поспешно приняв вызов, сказал мужчина, борясь с желанием выйти из кухни, чтобы у разговора не было свидетелей. – Да, я в курсе, – опять пауза. – С этим разобрался еще вчера, не хотел дергать тебя по мелочам, – он все же поднялся с места и отошел к окну, глядя на заснеженную улицу. – Это именно мелочи, не передергивай, – опять пауза. – Да, и об этом я тоже знаю. И нет, я не могу контролировать все! – голос Алгара в трубке звучал явно на повышенных тонах. – Я не понимаю проблемы, Теодор, мы просто созвонимся с обычными поставщиками… – и снова резкий ответ. – Ладно, я все решу сам. Хорошего дня, – Ким сбросил вызов, глубоко вздохнул и с привычной улыбкой вернулся за стол.

Доминик испытующе на него посмотрел, но задавать лишних вопросов не стал, помня вчерашний разговор. Завтракать закончили в немного натянутом молчании.

Ким же лихорадочно раздумывал о том, как выполнить поручение Теодора. Все дело в том, что об украшениях действительно просто забыли, а та фирма, что обычно этим занималась, была настолько загружена, что вынуждена была отказаться от постоянного и крайне выгодного клиента. По всему выходило, что искать украшения придется самому Лаверну, а их развешиванием озадачить сотрудников. Но, чтобы все сделать, нужно взять машину и отменить обед, иначе он просто физически не успеет. Пребывая в своих мыслях, он автоматически набрал номер матери и сообщил ей, что сегодня не сможет. Выслушав привычные мягкие укоры и сетования на то, что он слишком много работает, мужчина отключился и только потом понял, что не один, и стоило бы действительно выйти.

– Прости, – сказал он, глядя на Доминика.

– Что у тебя опять стряслось? – поинтересовался тот. – Может, я чем-то смогу помочь?

Ким пожал плечами и уже собирался отказаться, но потом решил, что не случится ничего плохого, если ему кто-то поможет, тем более – коллега, которого это тоже касается.

– Помнишь, я вчера про украшения спрашивал?

– Помню. Их что, не будет?

– Если я их не найду, то не будет, – признался Лаверн, отпивая кофе. – Наши умники забыли про подобную мелочь.

– Так, то есть нам нужно лететь в ближайший гипермаркет и закупать оптовую партию мишуры и шаров? Веселенькая перспектива…

– Я могу сам, – покачал головой Лаверн: ему действительно не стоило пытаться скинуть свои обязанности на кого-то. – После того, как мы найдем подарок, конечно.

– Ну уж нет, так легко ты от меня не отделаешься, – в очередной раз удивляясь себе, возразил Скай. – Если бы не вчерашнее, мы бы еще с час назад созвонились и выбрали эти чертовы подарки. Не стоит терять время, так что звони в службу такси, я пока соберусь.

– Я планировал сначала до дома добраться и взять машину, – поделился мыслями Ким. – Ездить придется достаточно много, да и грузить куда-то все нужно.

– Ким, какая машина с похмелья? – покачал головой Ник. – Проблем хочешь? Звони, говорю, закажи тогда микроавтобус, потом с бухгалтерией разберемся, пусть компенсируют чужие недочеты.

– Нет необходимости разбираться с бухгалтерией, – отмахнулся Лаверн, не вдаваясь в подробности. – А знаешь, в одном ты прав, не стоит садиться за руль. Переодевайся, я со всем разберусь.

И действительно, он почти тут же нашел другой вариант – вызвал корпоративную машину с дежурным водителем. Не то чтобы Ким был настолько против такси, просто с трудом переносил кого-то другого за рулем.

Собравшийся к тому времени Доминик заглянул на кухню:

– Ты идешь? Я тут нашел два места, где можно закупиться в промышленных масштабах.

Ким как раз закончил мыть посуду, не очень-то понимая, зачем, собственно, это сделал. Он поспешно вытер руки и, поправив напульсники, повернулся к Скаю:

– И когда ты умудрился?

– Интернет и голосовой поиск творят чудеса, – ответил Ник, проследив взглядом за движениями Лаверна. – Ты не шрамы прячешь, надеюсь?

– Просто запястья слабые, – привычно откликнулся Ким, на самом деле не очень-то и соврав, – но все равно пытался заниматься спортом. Там и начал таскать напульсники, никак отвыкнуть не могу.

Скай только кивнул.

– Так что с машиной, когда ждать?

– Грегор подъедет минут через десять, – ответил Лаверн, бросая взгляд на телефон. – Повезло, что ты недалеко от офиса живешь, – и, видя непонимающий взгляд, добавил: – Я вызвал дежурного водителя, так будет лучше. Так что у нас есть время обсудить, что ты там успел найти.

– Тем лучше. В общем, так. По этому адресу оптовый гипермаркет, можно заказать нужное количество товара, расплатиться и забрать со склада. По этому – ждать, пока все вынесут в торговый зал. Предлагаю первый вариант, там же можно найти собаку шефу.

– Ты прав, – Лаверн быстро вбил название и адрес в поисковик, привычно просматривая юридическую информацию: упаси его все возможные боги купить хоть что-то у одной из дочерних компаний конкурентов, в таком случае Тео его прибьет. Такое однажды уже чуть не случилось, и теперь подобная справка стала привычкой. – Да, это подойдет, – кивнул он, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей. – К тому же забрать товар сможет и водитель, разгрузит его охрана, а мы можем заняться своими делами, кто знает, вдруг достаточно страшная собака не попадется?

– Нам еще абонемент в приличный солярий нужен, – вспомнил Ник, – но тут я ничем помочь не могу – не разбираюсь, – развел он руками.

– С этим тоже решим, – спокойно сказал Лаверн, – дай мне пару минут.

Он по памяти набрал номер и вслушался в веселую мелодию.

– Привет, мелкая, – совершенно иначе, чем прежде, очень тепло и мягко сказал он, услышав девичий голос. – Быстро, где самый крутой солярий города? – его собеседница тут же выдала необходимое. – Спасибо, ты лучшая, я тебе позже позвоню, – поспешно добавил он и, не дожидаясь вопросов, сбросил вызов. – Все, название есть, осталось только заехать и обо всем договориться.

– Сестра? – улыбнулся Ник, оценив непривычные интонации в голосе Кима.

– Да, – подтвердил тот.

Прежде чем они успели продолжить разговор, пришло сообщение от водителя, что он добрался до оговоренного места.

– Пора выходить.

До нужного места доехали довольно быстро. Оставив водителя ждать, мужчины слились с толпой готовящихся к празднику людей. Что удивительно, с выбором украшения для офиса тоже удалось управиться в рекордные сроки, даже почти не споря, ну, может, только совсем по мелочам, да и то из общей вредности, но когда дело дошло до пресловутой собаки, все оказалось не так уж и радостно – им так и не удалось прийти к общему мнению. В итоге, расплатившись за выбранное и отставив водителя разбираться с доставкой, мужчины, не особенно торопясь, отправились к ближайшему торговому центру.

– И чем тебе не понравилась ни одна статуэтка? – продолжил начатый спор Ник. – Все равно жить ей от силы полчаса после вручения.

– Именно поэтому мне должно хотеться ее разбить, а ни одна из тех, что ты предлагал, не заслуживала такой участи, – пожал плечами Ким. – К тому же ты вроде никуда больше не торопишься, так почему бы немного не прогуляться?

– То есть все они были недостаточно безобразные? А нас коллеги не проклянут за подаренное страшилище, не дожидаясь ее безвременной кончины? – улыбнулся Скай. – Тогда нужно идти в какой-нибудь магазин, где продают авторские поделки, там что-нибудь точно найдется. А на тему «прогуляться» – нам еще в солярий, так что избавиться от моей компании тебе пока не светит, не надейся.

– Я, как ни странно, не особо против твоего общества, – озвучил Лаверн свои мысли и вошел в двери торгового центра, до которого они как-то незаметно добрались за разговором. – Насчет коллег и проклятий – именно поэтому и нужно выбрать что-то достаточно бредовое, чтобы нас за его безвременную кончину поблагодарили. Так что вперед, найдем обреченный ужас.

– Найдем, куда деваться, – оптимистично ответил Ник. – Так, я уже вижу два сувенирных магазина, пошли.

– Пошли, – согласился Ким.

Они облазили какое-то совершенно неприличное количество магазинов и уже успели несколько раз поругаться. Точнее, не так, ругался Ник, а Лаверн отвечал ему своей мягкой улыбкой и пространным комментарием на тему, почему конкретный образец креативной мысли не подходит для их задумки.

Стоя около очередного магазинчика, Скай оглядывался по сторонам в поисках следующего пристанища разного вида сувениров, как вдруг заметил в толпе Шера в компании миловидной шатенки.

– Тоже за подарками выбрались, наверное, – обратил он внимание Кима на пару.

– Скорее всего, – согласился Лаверн, кивая заметившей его девушке.

Та тут же расплылась в улыбке и, взяв Шермана на буксир, потащила его к остановившимся мужчинам.

– Лаверн, – радостно выдала шатенка, словно и не замечая, что тот не один, – спасай, а?

– Сомневаюсь, – покачал головой Ким. – Это была не моя идея, Тами, так что теперь разбирайся сама.

– Ну, Ким, ну, пожалуйста, я не могу уже, голова кругом!

Шерман же, пожав руки, состроил страшные глаза, взглядом спрашивая у Ника, как успехи у них, тот только загадочно улыбнулся.

– Еще скажи, что ты тут ни при чем, и во всем виноват злой начальник? – усмехнулся Ким. Все дело в том, что он знал эту девушку еще со школы и был почти уверен, что именно это милое стихийное бедствие было автором так загрузившей всех идеи. К слову, именно у нее вчера мужчина узнал имя тех, кому адресованы их подарки. – Как насчет завернуть в какое-то кафе, перекусить?

Тами радостно закивала.

– Что скажешь, Ник? – Лаверн решил, что будет просто глупо, если он сейчас вновь начнет обращаться к коллеге на «вы».

– Я только за, – не стал отказываться тот. – Шер, тебя не спрашиваем, ты по умолчанию, как я понимаю. Нашли общий язык? – улыбнулся он, вспомнив предвкушение друга после новости о личности его напарницы.

– Ага, – ответила за него девушка и, ехидно улыбнувшись, добавила: – Мой.

Шерман на это ответил лишь страдальческим взглядом, впрочем, едва ли он был на самом деле огорчен. Тами подхватила под локоть Лаверна, утаскивая его чуть вперед.

– Понимаешь, вся беда в том, что мне приходится искать два лишних подарка помимо тех, что нужны по условиям, – начала проникновенно вещать девушка.

– Это потому что Теодор и Мадлен вне конкуренции в этом плане, – отозвался Ким, – я правильно понимаю?

– Да, – согласилась Тами. – Шеф об этой ерунде с подарками, может, и знает, но предпочитает каждый год делать вид, что удивлен, а Мадлен… Ну, она же Мадлен, ты и сам все прекрасно понимаешь. Ой, смотри, какая милота… – выдала девушка, замирая перед витриной: за украшенным снежинками стеклом, свернувшись маленькими клубочками, в корзинке спали котята. – Давай зайдем, а? – Тами уставилась на Кима огромными глазами, прекрасно зная, что старый знакомый любил все мохнатое и мурчащее не меньше нее.

– И кому это достанется? – скептически посмотрел на нее мужчина. – Не все разделяют любовь к кошачьим.

– Ой, да ладно, признайся, что ты все детство мечтал о коте, и только то…

– Тами, – прервал ее Ким и покачал головой: иногда девушка забывалась. – Мы собирались обедать. И, кстати, зачем два подарка? Упроси своего шефа дать тебе в нагрузку супругов Уоррен, им вполне подойдет что-то одно на двоих.

– И правда, – переключилась девушка, – так явно будет проще.

Тем временем приотставшие Ник и Шер негромко переговаривались:

– Ну и как тебе главная язва всей конторы? – поинтересовался Шерман. – Еще не хочется придушить?

– Как ни странно, нет, – покачал головой Доминик. – Нет, были, конечно, моменты… – он припомнил последних четырех недостаточно страшных собак, – но в принципе все хорошо. А как тебе твоя напарница, не слишком эмоциональная?

– Зато инициативная, – рассмеялся Шер. – С ней легко, если пропускать мимо ушей все, не относящееся к делу.

– И много приходится пропускать? – усмехнулся в ответ Ник.

– Эй, вы двое! – позвала Тами с порога небольшого кафе. – Вы что, решили по-тихому свалить?

– Нет-нет, что ты, мы идем! – Шерман подмигнул девушке и вполголоса поделился с Ником:

– Зато все компенсируется другими ее умениями.

– Даже знать не хочу, на что ты намекаешь, – насмешливо сказал Доминик и, хлопнув друга по плечу, добавил: – Хотя очень надеюсь, что ты говоришь о креативности в работе.

– О ней, родимой, а ты о чем подумал? – так, посмеиваясь, они дошли до столика, уже занятого энергичной девушкой.

Та уже успела сунуть Киму меню и теперь, уперев подбородок в его плечо, что-то негромко доказывала. Ника эта картина неожиданно немного разозлила, хотя он понимал несостоятельность этого чувства – они все коллеги, не более, у него нет эксклюзивных прав на внимание Кима, но досада не спешила уходить.

– Тами, отстань, – прежде чем он успел себя накрутить, выдал Лаверн и, поведя плечом, отстранился от девушки, – я не буду заказывать эту гадость только для того, чтобы ты могла ее попробовать. Вон пристань лучше к Шерману, может, он благороднее.

Под оценивающим взглядом девушки Шер чуть сник, но все же пересилил себя и улыбнулся:

– Что ты хотела попробовать? – решительно спросил он.

А Ким едва заметно перевел дыхание. Скай неосознанно сделал то же самое и уткнулся в меню. Сделав заказ, причем Шерман все-таки выбрал желаемую экзотику для Тами, компания ненадолго замолчала. Первой не выдержала девушка:

– А вы уже выбрали подарки? – поинтересовалась она, стаскивая из тарелки Шера кусочек и кривясь от вкуса. – Я почти уверена, что ты решил купить Мадлен те кошмарные духи. Так вот, не делай этого, ага?

– Доминик сказал то же самое, так что мы пересмотрели этот вопрос, – несколько напряженно ответил Ким.

– Что?! – поперхнулась Тами. – Чтобы тебя кто-то переубедил? Доминик, да ты святой!

– Просто у меня не было особого желания подвергаться каждый день газовой атаке, – пожал плечами Лаверн.

– Да ладно, не отмазывайся, – фыркнула девушка и с каким-то умилением посмотрела на Ника. – Ты просто обязан теперь чаще общаться с этим парнем, глядишь, он станет похож на нормального человека…

– Тами, – вновь оборвал подругу Ким.

– Да прекрати ты уже, – отмахнулась та, – я просто высказываю свое мнение. Причем заметь, совершенно не касаясь тех тем, от которых ты шипишь и плюешься ядом.

– Тами, не стоит меня расхваливать, – вмешался Ник. – Я просто стараюсь быть честным во всем и со всеми.

– Еще один скромняга, – усмехнулась девушка, – и откуда вас таких берут? Ладно, черт с вами, подскажите лучше, что нам коллегам дарить?

– Ты хотела начальнику позвонить, – как бы между прочим сказал Ким, неохотно ковыряясь в своей тарелке: аппетит окончательно пропал. И, если честно, хотелось избавиться от чужого общества, вновь остаться только с Домиником, с которым было гораздо спокойнее.

– Да, точно, спасибо, что напомнил, – спохватилась Тами. – Шерман, ты закончил? Пойдем дальше?

Тот как-то не очень уверенно кивнул, а Ким вдруг понял, что не хочет идти с ними. Вот не хочет, и все.

– Думаю, нам стоит сначала разобраться с подарком Мадлен, что скажешь? – спросил он у Доминика.

– Давай, – с некоторым облегчением отозвался Ник, которого несколько утомило щебетание девушки. – Шер, я в тебя верю, удачи вам в поисках, – улыбнулся он немного поникшему другу.

– Эй, ты обещал помочь с подарками! – возмутилась Тами, чуть обиженно глядя на Лаверна.

– Я и помог, – пожал плечами тот. – Уверен, ты сможешь уговорить своего начальника на изменения в списке.

– Не боишься, что я о тебе что-то лишнее выболтаю? – со смешком сказала девушка – больше из общей вредности, чем всерьез.

– Тогда я тебя со спокойной душой уволю, – пожал плечами Ким.

– Уволишь? – изумленно посмотрел на него Ник. – У тебя и такие полномочия?

– Он просто… – начала было Тами, но Ким остановил ее жестом.

– Ты действительно думаешь, что я подпись Теодора подделывать не умею? – улыбнувшись, спросил Лаверн, мысленно ругая себя: он ненавидел врать вот так, глядя в глаза, собственно, вообще врать не любил. Хотя… Он просто не сказал всей правды. – К тому же я просто привычно для нас двоих пошутил.

Доминик только хмыкнул, признавая чужое право на тайны – они с Кимом не настолько близкие друзья, хотя и хотелось бы узнать его получше. Тами открыла было рот, чтобы сказать еще что-то, но, натолкнувшись на ледяной взгляд Лаверна, стушевалась и, быстро распрощавшись с мужчинами, утянула Шермана из кафе.

– Ты действительно не против, что они ушли? – поинтересовался Ким: он понял, что как-то упустил из виду одну деталь. – Шерман – твой друг, возможно, ты предпочел бы, чтобы он задержался.

– Шер поймет, – отмахнулся Скай. – Просто Тами несколько… – он замялся, подбирая слова. – В общем, ее слишком много.

– Это она еще себя сдерживает, – усмехнулся Лаверн. – Наверно, твой друг произвел на нее впечатление, и Тами боится его спугнуть, потому что обычно она еще более… Просто более.

– Совет да любовь, – рассмеялся Ник. – Шер от нее тоже в восторге. И никаких меток не надо.

Ким кивнул, соглашаясь и с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы коснуться запястья.

– Ладно, это их дело, – с улыбкой сказал он, – а нам пора бы вернуться к своим.

– Точно. Где там этот лучший солярий находится, как до него добираться?

– Недалеко, – прикинув расстояние, сказал Ким, – можно и вовсе пешком дойти, заодно воздухом подышим, говорят, с похмелья полезно.

Скай согласно кивнул.

Пока они ходили по торговому центру, пошел снег, придавая тротуарам, витринам и проезжающим машинам еще более праздничный вид. Мужчины не спеша шли по улице, разговаривая о чем-то малозначительном, как вдруг Ник остановился около магазина керамических изделий, глядя куда-то в сторону витрины.

– Подожди.

Ким повернул голову, пытаясь понять, что заинтересовало его спутника, и увидел ЭТО – лупоглазый пес, наевшийся зеленой краски, нагло косил на прохожих со своей полки.

– Такое и прибить не жалко, чтоб не мучился… – пробормотал Лаверн.

Доминик тем временем подошел ближе к тумбе у входа и опустился на корточки. Оказалось, на ней сидел, подобрав лапы и хвост, котенок? Мелкий кот? Скорее, котоподросток обычного серо-полосатого окраса. Ник протянул руку и осторожно коснулся припорошенной снегом шерсти.

– Привет. Ты ничей?

Кот прижмурил зеленые глаза и серьезно ответил:

– Мя, – затем обнюхал пальцы и спрыгнул Скаю на колени, немного потоптался и уселся поудобнее, явно решив, что пальто теплее и мягче камня. Ник рассмеялся и, аккуратно подхватив нахаленка, устроил его за пазухой – отогреваться, получив в ответ коготки, вцепившиеся в рубашку, и негромкое урчание.

– Перед Рождеством время чудес. Вот и тебе повезло найти дом, – Ким посмотрел на него с некоторым удивлением. – Люблю кошек, – пояснил Скай, – но не породистых, а обычных, которые сами тебя находят.

– Любопытно, – выдал Ким. На самом деле он просто не знал, что сказать, а все потому, что мягко улыбающийся мужчина, бережно придерживающий котенка, показался вдруг таким домашним и поразительно привлекательным. Лаверн тряхнул головой, вспоминая, что не только Ник что-то нашел. – У меня для тебя еще одна хорошая новость, смотри, – он указал на образину в витрине.

– О, – только и смог выдавить Доминик. – Вот это креатив… Берем?

– А есть хоть какие-то сомнения? – уточнил Ким и вдруг потянулся к вороту пальто спутника, заставив того удивленно замереть. Но оказалось, что мужчина просто захотел погладить высунувшего любопытную мордочку котенка. – Ты милаха, а там определенно страшилище, – сказал он, глядя в довольно прижмуренные глазки.

– Сегодня без сомнения прекрасный день. Причем с утра, – улыбнулся Ник. – Купишь сам? Не хочу нервировать продавцов наличием животного без поводка.

– Еще скажи, и намордника… – фыркнул Ким. – Слушай, а ведь этому зверю еще столько всего нужно… – мужчина однажды собирался завести кота, но, прикинув, сколько всего нужно четвероногому, и, главное, сколько на него требуется времени, с сожалением отбросил эту идею. – Ладно, об этом позже.

Он встряхнулся и решительно вошел в магазин. Кажется, его желание купить страшилище с витрины вызвало легкий ступор у продавца, но тот быстро справился с собой, и вскоре Лаверн вновь вышел под искрящийся снег, неся празднично упакованный подарок шефу.

Ник в ожидании коллеги копался в телефоне и, подняв голову при его появлении, сказал:

– Тут недалеко есть ветклиника, и зоомагазин рядом. Разделимся или вместе идем? Солярий ближе.

– Лучше разделимся, – неохотно ответил Ким, – малышу нужно отогреться, так что лучше закончить с делами побыстрее.

– Подходи к клинике, если закончишь раньше, – предложил Скай. Лаверн согласно кивнул, и мужчины разошлись в разные стороны.

Оказалось, что оформить абонемент на что угодно в лучшем салоне красоты города – весьма непростое дело, и Киму пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою выучку, чтобы достойно справиться с этим квестом. Так что к ветклинике он подходил несколько раздраженный, но хоть добившийся своего.

Доминик как раз выходил из здания. Махнув коллеге рукой, он пошел к следующей двери – зоомагазину.

– С подарками мы закончили, – сказал Лаверн, – а какие новости у тебя?

То, что коту поход в ветклинику точно пришелся не по душе, и спрашивать не приходилось – об этом красноречиво свидетельствовали исцарапанные руки Ника.

– В целом здоров и весел, – вымученно улыбнулся Скай, – вон как активно выворачивался. Сейчас все необходимое куплю, и будет обживаться на новом месте. А у тебя какие планы, если это не страшная коммерческая тайна?

– Получается, что никаких, – пожал плечами Лаверн. Обед он отменил, телефон пока молчал, так что на данный момент он был свободен как ветер.

– Свободен, говоришь, – Доминик прищурился и выдал, в который раз сам себе поражаясь: – Тогда ты просто обязан помочь мне вымыть этого лохматого паразита, а то еще зацарапает насмерть.

– Ну, если только ради спасения твоей жизни… – рассмеялся Ким: отчего-то согласиться было так просто. – Только сначала все равно придется добраться до меня, оставить ужас и взять все же машину.

– Согласен, еще приданое для нового жильца будет, не в руках же все тащить, – посмеиваясь, мужчины все-таки зашли в магазин. – Кстати, принимаются предложения по наименованию этой царапучести, – добавил Скай.

– О, это не ко мне, – покачал головой Ким, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, – если ты не хочешь вместо милой мурлыки получить какого-нибудь Эдвина Леонарда третьего.

– Ну нет, я ж после какого-нибудь загула язык сломаю, когда домой вернусь, пытаясь с ним поздороваться, – согласился Ник. – Ну что, мелкий бандит, пошли выбирать тебе лежанку?

– Судя по его наглой морде, лежанку он себе уже выбрал, – улыбнулся Лаверн, заинтересовавшись перышком на нитке, – так что можешь даже не заморачиваться.

– Действительно, – покосился Ник на кота, обозревавшего окрестности из-за воротника. – Девушка, помогите нам, пожалуйста! – обратился он к продавщице. – Нужно все необходимое для вот этой мелочи.

– Самое необходимое он, кажется, уже нашел, – улыбнулась девушка и потянулась к наглой мордочке, за что тут же была обшиплена и чуть не поцарапана мгновенно выпущенными когтями. – А он у вас с характером, – не очень-то расстроилась продавщица и уже серьезно добавила: – Давайте начнем.

– Кажется, имя тебе уже нашлось, – пробормотал Ник, идя за ней к нужной части зала. – Ким, ты с нами?

– Да, конечно, – откликнулся Лаверн. Он обернулся, держа в руках приглянувшуюся игрушку. Судя по тому, как напружинился кот, ему вещица тоже пришлась по душе. – Позже, – строго сказал Ким, пряча перышко в кулаке. – Ты раньше котов держал? – спросил он, подходя.

– Я – нет, но общее представление имею. У родителей есть кот, но он спокойный до ужаса, даже в мелком возрасте не пакостил. А Бандит, чувствую, будет бедокурить, – несмотря на свои слова, Ник с явным удовольствием почесал питомца за ухом. – Жить будет веселее, в общем, и будет кому ждать с работы.

– Оу, могу представить, как ты будешь торопиться домой, – рассмеялся Ким, – а то вдруг это лохматое там все разгромило.

Тем временем продавщица начала по-тихому стаскивать все, по ее мнению, нужные кошаку вещи, которые Лаверн с привычной практичностью тут же делил на две группы, оставляя в одной то, что им действительно придется купить, а в другой – без чего мохнатое безобразие вполне может обойтись. Доминик же, глядя на происходящее, только посмеивался. Он уже и забыл, что еще вчера Ким раздражал его своим всезнайством и стремлением контролировать, и просто наслаждался изощренным издевательством над бедной продавщицей, пытавшейся убедить Лаверна, что котенку просто необходима вся отложенная мужчиной в сторону куча вещей. Но куда ей состязаться с тем, перед кем отступали и более серьезные противники? В итоге купили они именно то, что отобрал Ким, ну и в равной степени заинтересовавшее кота и секретаря перышко.

– Ко мне? – поинтересовался Лаверн, подхватывая пакеты и с улыбкой глядя, как Доминик пытается запихнуть кота обратно под отворот пальто.

– Давай, – отозвался Ник, все-таки пристроив непоседу. – Надеюсь, не сбежит в машине. Нагрузил я тебя своими заботами, – демонстративно сокрушенно покачал он головой.

– Не говори ерунды, – отмахнулся Ким, на самом деле его выходные давно не были такими насыщенными. Точнее, не так, забот обычно хватало, но они касались работы, а не таких вот, достаточно личных моментов. – Будем считать, что это моя благодарность за приятную компанию и помощь с украшениями для офиса.

За разговором они добрались до стоянки такси, Ким придирчивым взглядом осмотрел машины и, руководствуясь какой-то собственной логикой, выбрал одну.

– Идти достаточно далеко, – пояснил он, договорившись с водителем и открывая дверь Доминику, который пытался не дать коту опять высунуться: кажется, того уже и холод не пугал, видимо, понял, что в любой момент можно спрятать свой любопытный нос обратно в тепло. – Так что так будет проще.

Создавалось впечатление, что уговаривает он в первую очередь себя, а не спокойно устроившегося на сиденье Ника.

– Ким, расслабься, я ничего против не имею, – отозвался Скай. – Да и находились мы за сегодня достаточно.

Чтобы добраться до места, им пришлось постоять в пробках. Ким нервничал, привычно скрывая эмоции за мягкой улыбкой. Вчера, когда он был порядком под градусом, поездка в такси не вызвала дискомфорта, но сегодня… Он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не начать комментировать решения водителя. В какой-то момент все же выбравшийся из своего убежища Бандит перелез на колени мужчины и тихонько замурлыкал, бодая его, как бы намекая, что мягкую шерстку можно погладить. Лаверн рефлекторно почесал его за ухом, понемногу увлекаясь и незаметно успокаиваясь, ощущая под пальцами тепло живого существа. Искоса поглядывающий на них Ник подумал, что, наверное, стоит и дальше продолжить так неожиданно начавшееся общение и заслужить некоторое признание этого немного странного, но такого человечного сейчас коллеги.

Когда машина остановилась возле немного потрепанной многоэтажки, Ник даже подумал, что водитель ошибся адресом, но Ким спокойно передал ему упирающегося кошака и, расплатившись, покинул такси.

– Мне неважно, как оно выглядит, – пожал плечами почти физически ощущающий недоумение коллеги Лаверн, – здесь десять минут до работы по дворам, если машина не заведется, и чуть больше – до дома Тео. Пойдем.

Ник, упрятав Бандита на прежнее место, подхватил один из пакетов и пошел вслед за Кимом.

– Суровый аскетизм тебе не идет, – заметил он.

– Это только внешне так жалко, – хмыкнул Лаверн. – К тому же, если честно, здесь я просто сплю, да и то не каждую ночь, так что неважно.

Он пошел к подъезду, попутно нажимая на брелок сигнализации, стоящая неподалеку машина приветливо мигнула фарами и завелась. Ким сделал небольшой крюк, чтобы убрать пакеты с вещами, предназначавшимися коту.

– Я не планирую долго задерживаться, – пояснил он, – машина как раз прогреется.

В подъезде, вопреки ожиданиям, было тепло и чисто, и откуда-то потрясающе пахло выпечкой. Ким проигнорировал лифт и легко взбежал по ступеням, Нику ничего не оставалось кроме того, чтобы последовать за ним. На втором этаже Лаверн направился к одной из дверей.

Однокомнатная квартира действительно оказалась как будто нежилой – ни вещей, ни безделушек, голые поверхности и тонкий слой пыли на зеркале в прихожей. Но при этом взгляд цеплялся за дорогой ремонт, и над интерьером явно работал профессионал, так что да, на деле все оказалось не так уж и плохо.

– Дай мне минуту, – попросил Ким, осторожно поставив коробку со страшилищем на диван, и, вытащив кое-какие вещи из шкафа, направился в сторону ванной комнаты.

Ник, решив не топтаться в уличной обуви по светлому полу, прислонился к стене, поглаживая снова высунувшего любопытный нос Бандита. Увиденное вполне вписывалось в сложившийся образ Лаверна, но мужчине показалось, что коллега немного тяготится вынужденной неустроенностью. Вздохнув, Скай решил, что после всего произошедшего его не сильно обшипят, если он задаст еще пару вопросов.

Ким переоделся, решив не заморачиваться – влез в любимые джинсы с чуть потрепанной рубашкой: все равно им предстояло мытье кота, а не званый ужин. Вскоре он снова появился перед гостем.

– Предложить тебе кофе, или поедем?

– С учетом того, что Бандит до сих пор нормально не покормлен, лучше поехать. Скажи, а почему ты сам не завел домашнее животное? Кошек явно любишь, да и скучать зверь не будет, они самодостаточные.

– Самодостаточные, но все равно требующие внимания и ухода, а у меня нет на это времени, – пожал плечами Ким, обуваясь. – К чему мучить животное. Я иногда сутками дома не бываю, сплю пару часов на диване в приемной, чтобы не отвлекаться на дорогу, – разоткровенничался Лаверн. Он полностью оделся и осмотрелся, не забыл ли чего. – Так что нет, домашние животные – это не про меня.

– Ой, недоговариваешь ты что-то, секретарь… – пробормотал себе под нос Ник. – А кофе в следующий раз угостишь, договорились? – добавил он уже громче.

– Не вопрос, – пожал плечами Ким. – Пойдем?

Он махнул в сторону двери: и правда, стоило позаботиться о коте, который, впрочем, кажется, уснул, уютно свернувшись на груди Доминика.

На улице окончательно стемнело, и только выпавший снег искрился в свете фонарей.

Несмотря на то, что ехать было недалеко, вечерние пробки изрядно помотали нервы обоим, так что к тому моменту, как машина въехала в знакомый двор, на взводе был не только легко выходящий из себя Ник, но и Ким, так что на нужный этаж они поднимались в достаточно мрачном молчании, а Лаверн даже подумывал, не уйти ли под благовидным предлогом. Вот только он обещал помочь и не хотел отказываться от своих слов. Положение спас Бандит, которого Доминик первым делом опустил на пол: кот плюхнулся на мохнатую попу и пронзительно мяукнул, преданно глядя на новоприобретенного хозяина.

– Кажется, ему больше нравилось кататься у тебя на руках, – со смехом заметил Ким.

– Скорее, на груди, вся рубашка в дырках от когтей, – осмотрел себя снявший пальто Ник. – Так, зверь, обещай, что не будешь буянить, а то спеленаю и прямо так мыть буду. Еда потом. Ким, раздевайся и проходи, будешь страховать.

– Я совершенно не представляю, что нужно делать, – предупредил Лаверн, разуваясь и подкатывая рукава рубашки. – Так что командуй.

Доминик прошел в комнату, покопался в шкафу и вернулся.

– Держи полотенце, будешь ловить в случае чего. Мне делать уже нечего, и так все руки поцарапанные, а тебе нельзя терять презентабельный вид. Если все пройдет относительно спокойно, поможешь вытереть, – распорядился Ник, подхватывая с пола начавшего осматриваться вокруг Бандита и направляясь в ванную.

Ким послушно взял предложенное и пошел следом за коллегой, гадая, что их ждет. Своенравный кошак, увидев воду, вдруг присмирел и, прижав уши, испуганным взглядом уставился на мужчин. Но Доминика это не сбило с настроя, он, убедившись, что вода достаточно теплая, осторожно опустил Бандита на дно ванны, придерживая одной рукой. К счастью, кот вырваться не пытался, только жалобно мяукал, и процесс не затянулся. Ник осторожно передал мокрый комок Киму и улыбнулся:

– Ну вот, теперь сушиться, есть и спать.

– Ты думаешь, все будет так просто? – усмехнулся в ответ Лаверн, осторожно вытирая мягкую шерстку. – Хотя, наверное, ему на сегодня хватит впечатлений.

– Я на это надеюсь…

Скай немного помолчал, наводя порядок, и предложил:

– Как насчет кофе? Или заказать что-нибудь посущественнее?

– Можно приготовить, если у тебя есть из чего, – предложил Ким: он слишком часто питался едой на заказ, поэтому старался в редкие дни отдыха готовить что-то сам. – Ну, или действительно заказать, – поправился он – время уже было позднее, а завтра их обоих ждала работа.

– Я сейчас готовить не в состоянии, а тебя напрягать не хочу. День был длинным, лучше лечь пораньше, – Ник разобрал пакеты, подготавливая все необходимое для нового жильца. – Так что, позвонишь?

– Да, конечно, – откликнулся Ким, доставая телефон. – Какую кухню предпочитаешь?

– Любую, я сейчас даже на овсянку согласен, – устало ответил Скай.

– Можно заказать роллы, – предложил Лаверн, краем глаза следя за котенком, которого выпустил еще до начала разговора, – здесь недалеко есть неплохое место с доставкой.

– На твой выбор, – Ник не стал спорить – не было ни сил, ни желания.

Бандит же, вспушив шерсть, вылизался, безошибочно нашел дорогу к миске, умял содержимое за считанные минуты и теперь осторожно ходил по квартире.

Ким не стал спорить, оставил заявку и присел рядом с Домиником, упавшим на диван.

– Устал? – спросил он, отчего-то это показалось уместным.

– Не то чтобы… – Ник откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. – Я неплохо переношу опьянение, просто потом сплю до упора. Сегодня было слишком много всего – и дела, и встреча, я вымотался. Старые добрые забытые ощущения начала карьеры, – он улыбнулся, – недосып и необходимость концентрироваться. Ты только не подумай, что я жалуюсь, – он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Лаверна, – все в пределах нормы.

– Может, мне стоит дать тебе отдохнуть? – немного тревожно спросил Ким: он прекрасно понимал, о чем сейчас говорит коллега. – Ну его, этот ужин, – он поднялся на ноги. – Я, пожалуй, поеду, прости, не нужно было задерживаться.

– Ты мне не мешаешь. Да и сам в таком же состоянии, или я неправ? Поужинаем, и поедешь.

– Для меня такой график достаточно привычен, – сказал Лаверн, замешкавшись: с одной стороны, он действительно не хотел мешать, с другой – совершенно не хотел уходить. Наконец он сдался и вновь присел, устраиваясь удобнее. – Хотя, конечно, я далеко как не железный.

Ник снова прикрыл глаза.

– Извини, конечно, я в чужой работе не так хорошо разбираюсь, как в своей, но разве секретарю нужно отвечать чуть ли не за все в компании? Оно того стоит, вся твоя бешеная нагрузка? Ни личной жизни, ни возможности нормально отдохнуть…

– Чем бы оно не казалось со стороны, Доминик, оно того стоит, – просто ответил Ким, не собираясь касаться того, что сделал бы и больше, чтобы заслужить одобрение наставника.

Тут весьма вовремя раздался звонок, и Ким, не желая лишний раз дергать Ская, пошел открывать.

– Вот и ужин, – возвестил он, чуть позже возвращаясь обратно в комнату.

– Отлично, – встряхнулся Ник, вставая. – Кофе, чай? Традиционное саке к не совсем традиционной пище не предлагаю, вчерашнего хватило.

– Чай, – сказал Лаверн, – кофе не стоит пить на ночь.

Он прошел на кухню, полагая, что хозяин не будет против самоуправства, и первым делом включил чайник. Как-то само собой вышло, что и стол сервировал тоже Ким, равно как и заваривал чай. Отчего-то для него не составляло труда найти хоть что-то в этом доме, словно он сам все расставлял по удобным местам. Доминик только поднял брови в немом вопросе, входя на кухню.

Ужинали молча – обоим не хотелось разговаривать, хотелось просто наслаждаться ощущением не-одиночества в этот воскресный вечер. Запрыгнувший на подоконник Бандит свернулся клубком и лениво следил за происходящим, добавляя толику уюта.

Но все имеет свойство заканчиваться, как и этот ужин. Спустя не так много времени Ким уже убирал со стола, а потом и вовсе стоял одетый у входной двери.

– Доминик… – начал было он, но оборвал себя, попутно мысленно наорав за жалкий тон. – Спасибо за сегодняшний день, – с усталой улыбкой сказал Лаверн и неожиданно для себя добавил: – Поужинаешь со мной завтра?

– С удовольствием. Но только при условии, что твой рабочий день закончится вовремя, – строго посмотрел на него Ник. – Иначе встречу придется переносить боги ведают на какой день – конец года, запарка.

– Постараюсь, – пообещал Ким, и он действительно собирался выполнить это обещание. – Отдыхай, а я пойду. До завтра.

– До завтра, – попрощался Скай, с некоторым сожалением закрывая дверь за гостем.

Ким вошел в лифт, устало улыбаясь: этот день определенно был длинным, странным, но… счастливым? Мужчина задумался, когда в последний раз посвящал почти все выходные себе и общению, не относящемуся к работе, и с удивлением понял, что не может вспомнить. Это было так странно, но на самом деле до этого момента не вызывало каких-то сомнений. Лифт остановился, и Лаверн спешным шагом вышел прочь, вскоре покинув и здание. Машина остыла, а он отчего-то не додумался завести ее из квартиры Доминика, может, потому что был слишком увлечен? Но чем? За ужином они молчали, неужели можно отвлечься на молчание с человеком настолько, чтобы забыть о привычных, нужных вещах? По всему выходило, что да. Еще одно непривычно-странное открытие в копилку. Скользнув в салон, Ким сжался, стараясь не пропускать холодный воздух под куртку: не хватало еще заболеть в конце года, и так дел выше крыши. А еще эта встреча… О чем он, собственно, думал, когда просил поужинать с ним? Это на самом деле глупо, они коллеги, которые просто должны были найти вместе подарки, а не напиваться и просыпаться вместе. Мужчина был уверен, что Теодор этого как минимум не одобрит. В машине стало заметно теплее, и Ким отъехал от обочины, попутно решая, что Алгару совершенно не обязательно тревожиться о том, чего он не знает, а рассказывать о своих личных заморочках Ким не обязан.

В это же время Доминик, улегшись и поглаживая устроившегося рядом кота, пытался понять, как относиться ко всему произошедшему. Ну, напились с коллегой и проснулись на одном диване, что такого? В юности во время учебы вообще вповалку по пять человек, бывало, спали, руки-ноги перепутав. Так почему сегодняшнее пробуждение было таким правильным, что ли? И вообще, весь день, проведенный в компании Кима, был хоть и сложным из-за всех поездок и поисков, но интересным. И Бандит, негромко урчащий и греющий бок… Предложение Лаверна встретиться еще раз в неформальной обстановке было довольно неожиданным, но приятным, главное, чтобы ничего им не помешало. На этой мысли мужчина уснул, мечтательно улыбаясь.

Ким же еще какое-то время потратил, чтобы добраться до дома. А потом тоже, отложив все оставшиеся дела до лучших времен, уснул, улыбаясь чему-то во сне.

Проснулся Лаверн от звонка телефона за три часа до будильника – один из деловых партнеров в предпраздничной запарке просто забыл о разнице во времени. Мужчина с трудом удержался от ругательств и, чувствуя себя так, словно и не спал вовсе, с трудом запихав в себя привычную овсянку, поперся на работу. Стоило бы отказать, конечно, но не хотелось портить хорошие отношения. Охранник в офисе только кивнул в ответ на приветствие: он, как и остальные его коллеги, давно привык, что секретарь шефа может заявиться в любое время.

По-дурацки начавшийся день по традиции так же и продолжился. Звонки, поручения, проблемы, отчеты, переговоры, встречи… Лаверну даже не удалось пообедать – перехватили на выходе из офиса и утащили разбираться с очередными поставщиками. В общем, к концу рабочего дня у него едва заметно дергался глаз и привычная улыбка все больше напоминала вежливый оскал.

А уж когда вместо того, чтобы идти домой, а точнее, поужинать с Ником, он вынужден был лететь на другой конец города, потому что кто-то не уследил за сроками доверенностей, Киму и вовсе захотелось взвыть. Приятный вечер, которого он, если честно, ждал весь этот сумасшедший день, явно накрылся. Ожидая конца погрузки, Лаверн решил, что просто стоит сообщить об этом Доминику. Он по памяти набрал номер и устало прикрыл глаза, ожидая, когда на том конце примут вызов.

– Слушаю, – голос тоже уставший, но спокойный.

– Доминик, это Лаверн, – секретарь подумал, что собеседник едва ли внес его номер в записную книжку. – Добрый вечер.

– Я знаю, – отозвался Ник. – Здравствуй. Судя по тому, что сегодня творилось, ужин откладывается? – он вздохнул. – Я сам только из офиса вышел.

– Да, – подтвердил Ким, прижимая трубку плечом и изучая подсунутые менеджером документы, – сегодня сумасшедший день.

Убедившись, что все верно, Лаверн поставил свою подпись, с трудом сдерживая тяжелый вздох: это была только первая из целой стопки накладных.

– Мне жаль, – сказал он в трубку.

– Этого стоило ожидать, все не может быть настолько хорошо так долго, – хмыкнул Скай, судя по звукам, заводя машину. – Ты в офисе?

– Нет, – признался Лаверн, – меня дернули следить за разгрузкой.

– То есть плюс вечерние пробки… Обидно. Желаю тогда побыстрее закончить, – в голосе собеседника было искреннее сочувствие. – Надеюсь, еще встретимся в неформальной обстановке если не сегодня, то хоть до конца года.

– И я, – сказал Ким, вновь отвлекаясь на бумаги, но нашел в себе силы улыбнуться и добавить: – Привет Бандиту.

– Обязательно. Он уже оправдал свое имя – с утра разбил чашку, – Ник, несмотря на строгий тон, явно улыбался. – Не буду отвлекать, до встречи.

– До встречи, – откликнулся Ким. Прерывать разговор не хотелось, но смысла перекидываться бессмысленными фразами, отвлекаясь от своих занятий, тоже не было. Больше не говоря ни слова, Ким сбросил вызов. Возможно, на этом бы все и закончилось, если бы после конца погрузки Лаверну не позвонил Теодор и не пристал с очередной сводкой. Это был первый раз за последние несколько лет, когда Ким сорвался на наставника. Что в том виновато – усталость или разрушенные планы на вечер, он и сам сказать не мог. Вот только в итоге, закончив с делами, мужчина, прихватив еду в любимом ресторанчике, звонил в знакомую дверь, даже не посмотрев на часы.

Ник открыл не сразу, но его искреннее изумление при виде Кима с контейнерами и домашний вид стоили ожидания.

– Привет еще раз, проходи. Ты только освободился, что ли? – Скай бросил взгляд на неизменные часы.

Оценив немного заспанный вид и этот взгляд, Ким понял, что со всей этой суматохой и с собственной злостью совершенно забыл о времени.

– Я слишком поздно, да? – чувствуя себя идиотом, спросил Лаверн: он должен был посмотреть на часы, прежде чем приходить в гости, тем более – без приглашения.

– Слишком поздно – это под утро, – рассмеялся Ник. – Раздевайся и проходи, сейчас чайник поставлю.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся в ответ Ким и, отдав хозяину квартиры свою ношу, принялся раздеваться, не замечая, что за ним внимательно следят зеленые глаза. Наглая кошатина, стоило только Лаверну начать снимать обувь, прыгнула вперед, вцепляясь в шнурки.

– Вот же мелкое, – со смехом сказал мужчина, перехватывая котенка и поднимая его на руки. – Это не игрушки, – строго сказал он, наконец разуваясь, и, почесывая мягкую шкурку, пошел на кухню, где чем-то гремел Ник.

Там уже потихоньку булькал чайник, и Доминик доставал тарелки из шкафа. Посмотрев на гостя с явно балдеющим котом, он улыбнулся и, кивнув на контейнеры, спросил:

– Надеюсь, там не пресловутая овсянка? А если серьезно, то спасибо, пахнет очень вкусно, будет у нас почти ночной поход до холодильника.

После этих слов Ким все же вытащил телефон и посмотрел на время:

– Одиннадцать, – угрюмо сказал он. – Тебе стоило послать меня.

Вопреки своим словам мужчина удобно устроился на стуле, по-прежнему не выпуская кота.

– Ага, обратно на мороз после сорвавшегося обещанного ужина. Меня ж остатки совести и здравого смысла съедят без масла и соли. У тебя был настолько сумасшедший день? – Ник закончил раскладывать поздний ужин по тарелкам и уселся за стол.

– Обычный, – пожал плечами Ким, – как всегда в конце года, просто сегодня были другие планы, – он с улыбкой посмотрел сидящего напротив мужчину, – и было крайне неприятно их отменять.

– Строго говоря, планы не отменились, а лишь перенеслись. Спускай эту наглую морду на пол и приступай, а то обед был уже давно.

– Когда добрался до еды, тогда и обед. Приятного аппетита, – фыркнул Ким, действительно убирая кота и принимаясь за как всегда прекрасно приготовленную пищу.

Скай только головой покачал. Он уже понял, что убеждать Лаверна изменить образ жизни бесполезно, так чего воздух сотрясать, лучше просто насладиться неожиданной компанией.

На разговоры не тянуло, мало того, как-то вдруг вспомнилось, что встал Ким еще до рассвета, да и в выходные едва ли выспался. Вот только мужчина не готов был променять эту спокойную тишину на сон в своей постели. Бандит, решивший, что люди непозволительно долго не обращают на него внимания, встал на задние лапки, передними упираясь в колени Лаверна, и тихо вопросительно мяукнул.

– Попрошайка, – беззлобно прокомментировал увидевший это Ник. – Но как откажешь?

– Котам же вроде нельзя давать еду со стола? – уточнил Ким. – Мне стоило купить вкусняшку и для этой пушистой морды?

– По идее, нельзя. Но если есть чистое мясо без специй, то, думаю, ничего страшного с ним не произойдет. А что-то вкусное персонально этой морде принесешь в следующий раз, он оценит.

Лаверн посмотрел в убедительно голодные глаза кота и действительно поделился небольшим кусочком мяса, держа его перед любопытным носом достаточно близко, чтобы кот решил, что определенно хочет это попробовать, и словно нехотя взял угощение. А еще Ким не мог не обратить внимания на слова Доминика, это «следующий раз» давало определенную надежду, что все не будет так, как обычно.

Ник же, допив чай, понял, что его снова клонит в сон, зевнул и сказал:

– Уже почти полночь. Предлагаю тебе никуда не ехать, диван все еще свободен. Утром встанем пораньше, заедешь к себе, переоденешься.

Лаверн собирался было начать отказываться, но понял, что на это нет сил, и предложение слишком заманчиво, чтобы сказать «нет».

– Было бы здорово.

– Вот и отлично. Где ванная, знаешь, чистое полотенце там есть, а я пошел за бельем, – Скай снова заразительно зевнул.

Ким кивнул и, тоже сцеживая зевок в кулак, потащился в сторону ванной, где, впрочем, пробыл недолго. Спокойная обстановка и сытный ужин буквально подталкивали как можно быстрее отойти ко сну. Впрочем, все не могло пройти спокойно: он только вышел из душа и услышал, что звонит телефон. Естественно, звонил Тео, но говорить с ним сейчас не было никакого желания, Ким вновь почувствовал обжигающую злость и, сбросив вызов, быстро набрал сообщение, в котором желал наставнику катиться к черту, если дело вновь касается работы. Видимо, подобная реакция как минимум озадачила Алгара, потому что ни через минуту, ни через пять телефон не разразился новой трелью. Ким с чистой совестью прошел в комнату, где Ник уже успел подготовить место для сна и сейчас стоял у окна, поглаживая сидящего на подоконнике Бандита.

– Располагайся. Эта морда может ночью залечь рядом, сгони, он не обидится, – предупредил Доминик, искоса оглядев поджарую фигуру Кима без лишней одежды. – Спокойной ночи.

– Если будет мурчать, то пусть хоть всю ночь рядом пролежит, – отмахнулся мужчина, присаживаясь на диван и копаясь в телефоне: нужно было поставить будильник и желательно проснуться сразу. Наконец он бросил трубку на подушку, поднял глаза на Ника и с улыбкой сказал: – Спасибо за приют. Спокойной ночи.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – улыбнулся тот и вышел из комнаты.

Ким с тоской посмотрел ему вслед: отчего-то после того, как Доминик ушел, это место перестало казаться таким правильным. Горько усмехнувшись своим мыслям, мужчина постарался устроиться удобней и как можно скорее уснуть.

Утро наступило неожиданно рано – вместе со вторым будильником. Со стороны кухни доносился запах кофе и слышались какие-то шорохи.

Уже давно успевший отвыкнуть от того, что он в квартире не один, Ким резко сел, не понимая, что происходит, и где он вообще. Определиться ему помог Бандит, который вопреки всякой логике продолжал спать под боком мужчины, а не крутиться на кухне, и теперь, скинутый с удобного места, раздраженно мявкнул.

– Прости, – мягко улыбнулся Ким, погладив кота по лбу.

Тот фыркнул и, укоризненно посмотрев на мужчину, потоптавшись, улегся обратно. Ким же привычно разблокировал экран телефона – мало ли, вдруг опять что случилось? – и увидел значок входящего сообщения.

«Успокоился?» – писал Теодор. Лаверн на секунду прикрыл глаза, прежде чем читать дальше, потому что нет, не успокоился и в то же время чувствовал себя виноватым за свою вспышку, потому что как никто другой понимал, для чего нужны все эти бесконечные отчеты и сводки.

Прежде чем узнать, что еще хотел сказать наставник, Ким решил, что не мешало бы одеться и дойти до кухни. Мысли ненадолго разошлись с делом, так что вскоре он стоял в дверном проеме и наблюдал за что-то сосредоточенно помешивающим Домиником.

– Доброе утро, – сказал мужчина и вновь вернулся к телефону.

«Кора приготовила какао, иди завтракать», – вот что ждало его строчкой ниже, и Ким совершенно не знал, что теперь делать.

– Доброе, – отозвался Ник. Пока Лаверн раздумывал о превратностях судьбы, он закончил свое занятие и обернулся: – Надеюсь, получилось съедобно. По крайней мере, еще есть яйца и тосты, – с этими словами он выложил на тарелки…

– Овсянка?! – вытаращил глаза Ким.

– Ну да, – смущенно пожал плечами Скай. – Вчера купил, решил оценить найденный рецепт и свои собственные кулинарные таланты.

– Это мило на самом деле, – с трудом подбирая слова, сказал Ким и потянулся за телефоном: выбор определенно был очевиден.

Вскоре Теодор получил новое сообщение, которое, если честно, его порядком удивило: Ким писал, что занят, а какао вполне может выпить в офисе, если начальник его привезет.

– Налить тебе кофе? – убирая телефон, предложил Лаверн, заметив, что Доминик напиток сварил, но разлить по кружкам не успел.

Ник согласно кивнул, и мужчины, закончив приготовления, уселись за стол.

– Однако получилось вполне приемлемо. Может, ты в чем-то и прав, – вынес вердикт Скай чуть позже.

– Всего лишь в чем-то? – весело сверкая глазами спросил Ким. – Хотя и это уже прогресс.

– А ты хочешь быть правым во всем и всегда? Так не бывает, – улыбнулся в ответ Ник. – Но стремиться к этому не зазорно. Ладно, это все, конечно, хорошо, но уже пора собираться.

– Да, ты прав, – кивнул Ким, – не хотелось бы опаздывать. Спасибо за завтрак, – поблагодарил он и принялся убирать со стола, словно это уже было его привычной обязанностью.

Доминик не возражал, занявшись наведением порядка в гостиной.

Немногим позже стоящие рядом машины прогревались, а мужчины разговаривали.

– Кстати, украшения-то мы нашли, а кто их развешивать будет? Пиар-отдел? – вспомнил прошедшие выходные Скай.

– Черт, украшения… – выдохнул Ким, вчера он не особо и вспоминал об этом. – Спасибо, что напомнил. Думаю выдать часть по отделам, пусть каждый сам свой кабинет украшает, коридоры и фойе оставим для пиарщиков, ибо они виноваты в том, что мы вообще об этом думаем. А вот конференц-зал… – он покачал головой. Все дело в том, что по традиции именно в этом весьма приличного размера помещении собирался коллектив во время всевозможных празднеств. – Частично скину на Тами, ну, там плакаты и все такое, а мишуру придется собственноручно лепить. Еще бы время на это найти.

– Опять после рабочего дня? И на корпоративе ты собаку уронишь не специально, а от усталости, – хмыкнул Ник. – Давай помогу, что ли, у меня все самое срочное уже сделано, осталась текучка.

– Если это не слишком тебя напряжет, – осторожно сказал Ким, словно боясь спугнуть то теплое чувство благодарности, что разлилось в груди. – В четверг?

– Ну да, чтоб отвалиться ничего не успело, – ответил Скай. – Надеюсь, тебя не отправят куда-нибудь за очередными жутко важными бумагами. Позвони тогда, как соберешься.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Ким и обернулся к машине, ему определенно нравилось стоять так и разговаривать, но времени уже почти не осталось. – Созвонимся.

Кивнув друг другу, мужчины сели в машины и разъехались в разные стороны.

За оставшееся до начала рабочего дня время Ким успел добраться до дома, привести себя в порядок и с привычной улыбкой появиться в приемной, где его ждал первый сюрприз: Мадлен отсутствовала, а на краю стола сидел усталый Тео, держа в руках термокружку.

– У вас совещание через десять минут, – вместо приветствия сказал Ким, убирая верхнюю одежду в шкаф. – И будет замечательно, если к тому времени вы вернете пиджак на положенное ему место, равно как и запонки, – мужчина сел за стол, включая компьютер.

– Я окончательно перегнул палку на этот раз, да?

– Все в порядке, я прекрасно понимаю, зачем все это нужно, – ответил Ким, глядя в монитор.

– А я, кажется, забыл, что и ты не железный. Держи, – Теодор протянул свою кружку, и Лаверн ее со вздохом принял.

Он действительно любил, как Кора готовит какао, на самом деле именно им она в свое время подкупила воспитанника своей половинки, так что это уже стало традицией – пить сладкий напиток после размолвок или когда наваливается столько дел, что даже вздохнуть толком не выходит.

– У тебя кто-то появился, – сказал Тео, внимательно глядя на собеседника.

– Если и так, то что? – резко откликнулся Ким. Он и сам не понимал, что с ним происходит, и уж тем более не хотел говорить об этом.

– Что-то серьезное? – спросил Алгар. – Или очередное увлечение?

– Я не знаю, – признался Ким, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Что ты хочешь услышать? Что я нашел свою половинку? Нет, Тео, не нашел, это, видимо, сказки для избранных. Не нужно, – попросил он, видя, что наставник готов спорить. – Я просто хочу быть с ним, вот и все. Это настолько плохо? Неправильно? А знаешь, мне наплевать. Впервые за долгое время мне приятно находиться с кем-то рядом.

– Просто находиться? – осторожно подтолкнул Алгар. Он видел, что собеседник растерян, и думал, что ему действительно стоит выговориться.

– Я не занимался с ним сексом, если ты об этом, – резко выдохнул Ким.

– Но он тебя привлекает? – продолжил давить Тео.

– Да, – Лаверн отпил какао, словно пытаясь смыть им горечь своих слов. – Я чуть было не поцеловал его этим утром, когда мы расходились в разные стороны, отчего-то просто кивка показалось до смешного мало. Но знаешь, я сдержался и собираюсь продолжать в том же духе, чтобы иметь возможность просто посидеть с кем-то в тишине.

– А что если где-то рядом твоя половинка, – начал Алгар: ему не нравилось то, с какой обреченной усталостью говорит воспитанник, – а ты сейчас ввяжешься в эти отношения…

– Да мне плевать, Тео, – повысил голос Ким. – Пока от этой мифической половинки мне ни холодно ни жарко, а с этим человеком… – он покачал головой. – Неважно. Тебе пора приводить себя в порядок, и, кстати, не забудь дать поручение главам отделов взять на складе мишуру и прочую ерунду и украсить офисы, потому что я этим заниматься не намерен, а пиарщики не могут разорваться.

– Я хотел тебе еще кое-что сказать… – начал было Алгар, но Ким его решительно прервал:

– Время, Тео, позже расскажешь.

Вот только позже не вышло, потому что день полетел со скоростью света, резко оборвавшись в полночь, которую Ким встречал один в пустом здании. Отбросив шальную мысль опять заявиться к Доминику, он, тяжело вздохнув, начал собираться домой.

Скай же вечером, сидя на кухне в компании кота, понимал, что этого мало, что Ким за какие-то пару дней так органично вписался в эту квартиру, что его отсутствие было… неправильным?

На следующий день разгрузившийся по работе Ник решил вытащить на обед Шера – пообщаться и узнать, как у того дела с Тами после прошедших выходных.

Кадровик выглядел пришибленным и словно оглушенным, он сидел в кабинете, закрыв двери, чего обычно не делал, и смотрел перед собой.

– И что у тебя приключилось? – усмехнулся Доминик. – Опять Ким в гости заруливал? – только произнеся имя, мужчина вспомнил, что сегодня еще ни разу его не видел.

– Лаверн? – вскинулся Шерман, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ник не удержался от смеха, глядя на такую реакцию.

– Что у тебя случилось? – уже серьезнее спросил Доминик.

– Кажется, я попал, – удивленно-озадаченно сказал Шер.

– В смысле? – не понял Ник. – Жениться собрался? – пошутил он, зная отношение не очень постоянного в любви друга к такому серьезному шагу.

– Да, – кивнул Шерман, – вчера кольцо купил.

– Бррр, – помотал головой обалдевший от такой новости Скай. – Подожди, ты ж вроде ни с кем не встречался… Или это Тами? Так вы знакомы меньше недели!

– Она – моя половинка, – с трепетом в голосе сказал Шер, – и знаешь, я ее действительно люблю, – он посмотрел в глаза другу, надеясь найти там понимание.

Доминик только пожал плечами.

– По мне и любви достаточно, ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к этому помешательству на метках. Поздравляю вас, – искренне улыбнулся Ник. – На свадьбу-то пригласишь?

– Спрашиваешь еще! – фыркнул Шерман, кажется, слова друга помогли и ему немного уложить все в голове. – Ты, кстати, зачем пришел-то?

– Да вот, на обед тебя позвать хотел. Или ты с Тами пойдешь?

– Хотел бы, – сказал мужчина, – но ее там Лаверн крепко в оборот взял, так что ей не до этого. Так что пойдем, съедим чего-нибудь, заодно расскажешь, что у вас там с подарками получилось. Ты же помнишь про наш спор, верно?

– Помню, – хмыкнул Ник, вспоминая перепалки в процессе выбора. – Пошли все-таки обедать, на месте расскажу.

– А я тебе про что, – улыбнулся Шерман, поднимаясь из-за стола и прихватывая одежду.

Вскоре они уже сидели за столиком кафе, ожидая своего заказа.

– Ну, давай, рассказывай, – потребовал кадровик, которому казалось, что у друга тоже случилось что-то, чем стоит поделиться.

– В споре – ничья, – начал Ник. – Идея подарка Мадлен – моя, а презент Алгару выбрал Ким. Переспорить его не удалось, в этом ты был прав.

– И что теперь? – задумался Шер. – А, ладно, просто напьемся вместе, и все, – решил он наконец и добавил: – На мальчишнике. Кстати, а как тебе удалось нашего упрямца хоть в чем-то переубедить? Хотя нет, это ладно, не очень-то он, видимо, и хотел тот подарок дарить. А вот как ты его не убил во время поисков – вот это другое дело. Давай, друг мой, колись.

Доминик задумался.

– Ты знаешь, – наконец сказал он, – сам не понял. Желание настучать по голове, чтоб стал менее невыносимым, было, но недолго. На самом деле через какое-то время наши перепалки даже стали приносить некоторое удовольствие. Приятно поговорить с умным человеком, – усмехнулся он. – Да и просто помолчать – тоже, как ни странно.

Шерман по мере рассказа улыбался все шире, а потом выдал:

– Я тебя не узнаю. Где твой знаменитый взрывной характер? Влюбился, что ли?

– По себе судишь? – фыркнул Доминик. – Не думаю. Просто он необычный, согласись? Нет, правда, вот у тебя есть знакомые, которые после дикого дня, уставшие до полусмерти, принесут тебе ужин? А потом, посмотрев на часы, заявят, что тебе стоило бы послать гостя подальше. Этакий сборник контрастов.

Шер аж поперхнулся, услышав подобное.

– А с какой стати он тебе вообще ужин потащил? – прокашлявшись, спросил мужчина. – Тоже на что-то спорили?

– Да нет, – пожал плечами Доминик, – просто решили поужинать вместе, удивительно, да? А вот для меня уже, кажется, вполне нормально.

– Темнишь ты что-то, но дело твое, не буду лезть. Лаверн, кстати, тоже какой-то пришибленный ходит, хотя, может, это просто конец года так влияет, – поделился наблюдением Шер.

– Или хроническое недосыпание, – недовольно буркнул Ник, думая о том, что не мешало бы позвонить предмету их разговора, хотя с другой стороны он, скорее всего, слишком занят.

– Доминик, блин! – услышал мужчина голос Шермана.

– М? – Скай с удивлением понял, что пропустил реплику друга.

– Да, тяжелый случай, – рассмеялся Шер. – Вот что хочешь мне говори, но ты точно влюбился.

– Что, нельзя просто с кем-то по-дружески общаться без того, чтобы услышать, что ты влюбился?! – не выдержал Ник. – Мы слишком разные, и по характеру, и по образу жизни. И вообще, закрыли тему.

На самом деле Доминик изрядно покривил душой, говоря все это, ведь он уже испытывал определенную симпатию к Киму, имеющую мало общего с первоначальным желанием в том баре приятно провести время и разойтись без обязательств. Вот только мужчина не знал, что по этому поводу думает сам Ким, с его-то загруженностью и постоянным желанием скрыть истинные эмоции. Мужчина вздохнул и спросил:

– Ты все? Пошли, а то еще дел немеряно.

– Пошли, – не стал спорить Шерман и грустно посмотрел в спину решительно покинувшего свое место друга. Ник мог ругаться, отрицать, но правда была в том, что он по уши завяз в случайном знакомом, от которого едва ли увидит что-то хорошее. Мужчина вздохнул: Скай был не из тех, кто плачется о своем разбитом сердце, но выпить им, судя по всему, предстоит немало.

Вечером того же дня Доминик, немного задержавшись, шел к офисной парковке и, к своему удивлению, увидел Кима, говорящего по телефону и явно направлявшегося туда же. Секретарь кивнул и улыбнулся, судя по всему, он действительно был рад увидеть коллегу.

Ник по обрывкам разговора понял, что Ким от чего-то упорно отказывается, и, если честно, разочаровался, услышав последнюю фразу:

– У меня уже есть планы на сегодня, – спокойно сказал Лаверн собеседнику и, сбросив вызов, обернулся к стоящему возле своей машины Нику. – Добрый вечер, Доминик.

– Добрый. В кои-то веки ты вовремя? – невесело ответил Скай.

– Нет, просто ты подзадержался, – а вот Ким, напротив, казался весьма довольным ситуацией, – вот тебе и кажется, – он замялся, словно не решаясь продолжить, а потом, нацепив любимую мягкую улыбку, спросил: – Есть планы на вечер?

– Сидеть дома, смотреть какое-нибудь кино, играть с Бандитом, – отозвался Ник, не совсем понимая, к чему клонит собеседник.

– Как насчет моей компании? – спросил Ким, делая вид, что ему совершенно наплевать, каким будет ответ, но в душе замирая. – Я, кажется, должен Бандиту вкусняшку.

Доминик просиял, но сразу же немного сник:

– Конечно, я не против. Но у тебя же какие-то дела, как я понимаю…

– Да, – кивнул Лаверн, – я надеялся, что ужин с тобой как раз и будет моими делами.

– Договорились, – облегченно выдохнул Скай. – Только нужно сначала заехать в магазин, чтобы этот самый ужин вообще состоялся.

– Не вопрос, – пожал плечами Ким, – выберем место, где можно одновременно купить что-то для твоего питомца. Или ты предпочтешь один? – Лаверн вдруг понял, что Ник вполне может быть против компании в таком обычном деле. – Может, мне лучше подъехать позже? – чуть поспешно уточнил он еще один момент.

– Ну нет уж, а вдруг я куплю что-то, на что у тебя аллергия, например, – рассмеялся Ник. – Так что только вместе. Там, где я обычно закупаюсь, есть отдел товаров для домашних животных, можно будет зайти. Поехали?

– Да, конечно, – легко согласился Ким, – и у меня нет аллергии. Просто так, для справки, – добавил он, садясь в авто и собираясь следовать за коллегой. В какой-то момент мужчина понял, что он совершенно по-дурацки улыбается.

По супермаркету мужчины ходили недолго – оказалось, что их вкусы во многом совпадают, а незначительные расхождения легко решаются. Бандита тоже не обошли вниманием, скупив чуть ли не половину ассортимента лакомств. Небольшой спор вышел с тем, кто будет платить. Ну как спор: Ник высказал свое мнение, на что получил очень развернутый ответ от своего спутника и решил, что будет себе дороже продолжать этот разговор.

До дома Доминика добрались достаточно быстро, даже несмотря на то, что умудрились краем задеть одну из вечерних пробок. В общем, вскоре мужчины уже приветствовали выбежавшего с хитрой мордой Бандита.

– Ну, разбойник, что на этот раз? – поинтересовался Ник. – Обои, провода, любимая чашка? Ладно, потом увижу. Ким, не стой столбом, можно подумать, в первый раз пришел.

– Получается, вкусняшку эта мохнатая морда не заслужила? – спросил тот, проходя следом за хозяином в кухню.

– Он одним своим существованием заслужил любовь и заботу, – ответил Доминик. – И вообще, мурчит и греет по ночам, так что не жадничай.

– То есть ты из тех хозяев, чьи питомцы могут разнести полдома и услышать только тяжелый вздох? – улыбнулся Ким. На самом деле его едва ли огорчил подобный подход к воспитанию домашнего мурчальника, хотя он сам бы, наверное, не утерпел и запустил в животинку тапком, естественно, намеренно промахнувшись, но попытка же тоже засчитывается, так? – Что готовить будем, кстати? – решил уточнить он, уже привычно закатывая рукава рубашки и ополаскивая руки.

– Я просто слишком долго ждал кого-то подходящего, – отшутился Скай. – А готовить… Мясо, гарнир, салат, к чему изыски? Или у тебя есть какая-то идея на этот счет? – Ник закончил разбирать покупки и вопросительно посмотрел на Кима

– О, нет, – тот покачал головой, – меня вполне устраивает такое меню. Чем помочь?

Так, за малозначительными разговорами, довольно быстро приготовился ужин и сервировался стол. Мужчины, к своему удивлению, друг другу не мешали, как-то незаметно распределив, кто что делает, а получивший свою порцию вкусного Бандит, тем не менее, крутился под ногами и периодически подавал голос.

Поужинали не торопясь и обсуждая, как ни странно, кино, точнее, Доминик пытался донести до Кима, что нормальные люди не могут пропустить все новинки за последние пять лет. В конце концов, он уже просто начал перечислять все всплывающие в памяти названия, чтобы найти хоть что-то, что собеседник смотрел. В ответ Ким весьма едко, но при этом поразительно смешно говорил, чем был занят в тот момент, когда видел афишу названных фильмов. В итоге смеялись оба и как-то совершенно упустили из виду время. Скорее всего, Лаверн и сегодня бы остался у Ника, если бы не позвонил Теодор, злиться на которого уже просто не было сил.

– Прости, мне пора, – с явным сожалением сказал секретарь, выслушав шефа.

– Работа, я понимаю… Спасибо за компанию, вечер был чудесным, – немного погрустнел Ник. – Заходи как-нибудь еще, если будет возможность, мы с Бандитом будем рады.

– Я обязательно воспользуюсь предложением, – улыбнулся Лаверн, как-то слишком пристально глядя на собеседника, и что-то в этом взгляде заставляло замирать, ждать чего-то особенного, но вот Ким, словно вспомнив что-то, отвел глаза и вышел в коридор.

Доминик с котом на руках пошел провожать гостя, у него создалось впечатление, словно они не договорили, оборвали фразу на полуслове, и он совершенно не понимал, откуда пришло подобное.

– Легкой дороги, – с улыбкой сказал Ник уже открывшему дверь Киму.

– Хороших снов, – откликнулся тот и, едва слышно выругавшись, сделал шаг вперед.

Доминик почувствовал, как на щеку легла ладонь, словно прося не шевелиться, а потом губы опалило чужое дыхание и мягкий, несколько неловкий поцелуй. Не ожидавший подобного Ник стоял столбом, и Ким поспешно отстранился.

– Прости, я… – начал было мужчина, в его глазах явно видна была паника, неудивительно, что он успел сбежать до того, как Доминик осознал, что тут вообще произошло.

Ник еще немного постоял, глядя вслед унесшемуся по лестнице – видимо, чтобы не ждать лифт – Киму, закрыл квартиру, спустил Бандита на пол и прислонился спиной к двери, коснувшись губ кончиками пальцев. Мысли скакали, как зайцы. Наконец, тряхнув головой, Скай ушел в комнату.

Ким же, на приличной скорости сбежав вниз, сразу уселся в машину и тронулся с места, даже не думая о том, чтобы прогреть двигатель. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким кретином, если подумать, то и вовсе никогда. Нужно же было так бездарно все испортить! Справа раздался резкий гудок, и мужчина понял, что чуть было не попал в аварию, слишком сосредоточившись на своих чувствах, и постарался собраться. Впрочем, его сосредоточенности хватило аккурат до рабочего кабинета, а там, пустым взглядом уставившись в монитор, он вместо корректировки документов вновь окунулся в свои мысли. Он весь вечер думал об этом, когда Ник тянулся через его руку, чтобы взять что-то со стола, и неосознанно прижимался ближе, когда самому приходилось проделывать нечто подобное. Когда Доминик перепачкался к соусе, когда… когда… когда… Целый список, и каждый раз он останавливался, уговаривал себя, что это только все усложнит, что едва ли он со своим характером и помешанностью на работе может быть для кого-то вариантом. Да если подумать, то у него даже нормальных отношений ни разу не было, а с Ником явно хотелось провести не одну ночь.

– Черт, – прошептал мужчина, понимая, что мысли ходят по кругу, и все же включил комп, надеясь, что не угробил тот намек на дружбу, что был между ними, окончательно, и постарался спрятаться в работе.

Утром невыспавшийся Ник, поставив машину на обычное место, обратил внимание на то, что автомобиль Кима уже стоял рядом – то ли Лаверн приехал раньше, то ли снова заночевал в офисе. Доминик покачал головой и, достав телефон, на ходу набрал сообщение: «Доброе утро. Как спалось?»

Ким в этот момент как раз стоял перед зеркалом и пытался убедить себя, что на синяки под глазами все равно никто не обратит внимания, так что все в порядке. Аккуратно завязав галстук, он с удивлением услышал звук входящего сообщения. На самом деле ему просто некому было писать – Тео СМС не любил, а деловые партнеры как-то по умолчанию звонили.

Увидев знакомый номер, мужчина замер, откровенно боясь прочитать текст, но наконец с гулко бьющимся сердцем открыл сообщение. Какое-то время он нервно кусал нижнюю губу, не зная, что ответить, а потом решил, что раз ему дали шанс, то стоит им воспользоваться, и быстро набрал:

«Доброе. Если честно, я не ложился. Надеюсь, ты сам выспался?»

«Не очень, уснуть долго не мог. Ноги после вчерашнего забега не болят?»

Вошедший в приемную Теодор застал весьма редкую картину под названием «растерянный Кимбол Лаверн». Секретарь явно пребывал в полном смятении и даже не сразу поднял глаза от телефона, когда хлопнула дверь.

– Доброе утро, – выдавил он, а Тео только головой покачал, глядя в уставшие глаза. – Сделать тебе кофе?

– Себе сделай, – посоветовал Алгар. – Ты же не должен был вчера слишком задержаться?

– Я не поэтому… – начал было Ким, но оборвал себя. – Пожалуйста, не спрашивай, ладно?

– Хорошо, – боясь опять перегнуть палку, сказал Теодор и, подойдя к двери в свой кабинет, сказал: – А кофе все же выпей.

Лаверн решил последовать его совету, а пока работала кофеварка, пытался придумать, что ответить. В итоге Нику прилетел следующий текст:

«Не такая уж и большая нагрузка на самом деле. Прости, ладно?»

Ник только вздохнул, набирая ответ: «За что это? Ты не сделал ничего такого, чтобы извиняться».

Вот на этом месте Ким капитально так подвис. Ничего такого? Получается, что…

«То есть ты и сам не был против?» – набрал он и нажал «отправить», не давая себе передумать.

«Не был. Но все упирается в то, что мне хотелось бы не, грубо говоря, переспать и забыть, а чего-то более постоянного».

Ким чуть кофе на себя не пролил, читая эти строки, и беспомощно вздохнул: собеседник, кажется, решил сделать все, чтобы не оставить ему и малейшей возможности отступить.

«Я не знаю, как это, – честно написал он, – быть с кем-то дольше нескольких часов, как-то не складывалось. Но с тобой я бы хотел попробовать».

Ник вздохнул еще тяжелее прежнего и ответил: «А как же необходимость сорваться по звонку на ночь глядя? Не в обиду, я просто часто говорю то, что думаю, если помнишь».

Киму как-то сразу вспомнились вчерашние мысли. Получается, хоть в одном он был прав: такой трудоголик, как он, явно не лучший вариант. Но вот так просто отступить… Он как раз раздумывал, что ответить, как по электронке пришло письмо, и вместо продолжения разговора ему пришлось работать. Такой очень показательный момент… До телефона он добрался часа через два и еще какое-то время раздумывал, а стоит ли вообще писать, но все же решился.

«Я ничего с этим не могу сделать, но к тебе я бы старался вернуться раньше, да и просто вернуться, а не сидеть всю ночь на работе».

Ответ пришел практически сразу, как будто Ник все это время не выпускал телефон из рук: «Спасибо за честность».

Ким совершенно не знал, что ответить на это. Грустно улыбнувшись, мужчина все же написал: «Да не за что», – и убрал в сторону телефон, решив, что на этом они, должно быть, закончили.

«Про конференц-зал не забудь, трудоголик», – Ник отложил мобильник и с силой потер лицо ладонями. Он не соврал ни в чем этим утром, ему действительно хотелось бы проводить с Кимом больше времени, чем несколько часов за ужином, но тот факт, что для Лаверна работа всегда была на первом месте, значительно сбивал с настроя. Доминик еще раз посмотрел на телефон и вернулся к своим делам, решив, что хотя бы попробовать им ничего не мешает.

Приходу еще одного сообщения Ким откровенно удивился, а прочитав текст, и вовсе позволил себе робкую улыбку, заметив которую, Мадлен что-то уронила со своего стола. Судя по всему, у него есть шанс на взаимность, что ж, этим определенно стоило воспользоваться.

«Встретимся в пять», – быстро набрал мужчина и с головой ушел в отчеты.

Время до вечера пролетело быстро, и Ник, улыбаясь своим мыслям, направился разбираться с украшениями. Вот только Кима еще не было, но зато в зале за столом нашлась Тами, со всех сторон обставившаяся баночками с красками и что-то воодушевленно малевавшая. Впрочем, мужчина даже не успел поздороваться, как в зал влетел Лаверн.

– Тами, – с порога заговорил Ким, – ты свободна.

– Но я же…

– Свободна, – с нажимом сказал мужчина, – там под дверью ждет Шерман с таким взглядом, что я начинаю бояться за свою жизнь, так что беги.

Услышав о том, кто ее ждет, девушка тут же подскочила и выпорхнула прочь, оставив шалман на столе, а Ким повернулся к Нику, с трудом удерживая на лице улыбку:

– Здравствуй, Доминик.

– Здравствуй. Можешь не притворяться, улыбка неискренняя. С утра что-то изменилось? – внимательно посмотрел на него Скай.

– Нет, – покачал головой Ким и нервно прикусил губу, больше не пытаясь делать вид, что с ним все хорошо, и признался: – Просто я не очень хорошо представляю, что теперь делать.

– Как будто до этого было как-то по-другому, – отозвался Ник. – Посмотрим по ситуации. Ладно, командуй, что, к чему и куда.

– Для начала нужно хотя бы посмотреть, что нам оставили, – собравшись с мыслями, сказал Ким, указывая на коробки, – и дождаться курьера, он должен еще кое-что привезти.

Одновременно с пояснениями мужчина скинул пиджак, осторожно повесив его на спинку стула, и, вынув запонки, убрал их в карман (сегодня ему пришлось надеть костюм, который хранился на работе – слишком пафосный для ежедневного ношения, но сил с утра ехать домой он не нашел). Подкатав рукава, Ким взялся за одну из коробок, осторожно доставая ее содержимое и раскладывая на свободном столе. Ник без лишних слов последовал его примеру. Какое-то время царила сосредоточенная тишина, потом Лаверн, тихо вздохнув, заговорил:

– Поужинаем сегодня? Точнее, не так, – оборвал он себя и ненадолго замолчал, стараясь подобрать верные слова, а потом решил сказать как есть: – Я вот сейчас пытаюсь пригласить тебя на свидание и совершенно не знаю, как это правильно сделать.

Ник мягко, необидно рассмеялся, но прежде чем он успел дать ответ, в зал влетел взмыленный парнишка.

– Кимбол Лаверн? – с порога спросил он, по очереди глядя на мужчин.

– Слушаю вас, – откликнулся Ким, и парень с видимым облегчением вздохнул. – Можете поставить коробку сюда.

Лаверн указал на стол рядом с тем, за которым работала Тами, курьер кивнул и, опустив свою ношу, протянул Киму документы.

– Распишитесь за доставку. С расшифровкой, пожалуйста, – сказал он.

Лаверн, достал ручку из пиджака и внимательно прочитав, привычно подмахнул бумаги. Оторвав корешок, парень протянул его клиенту и поспешно слинял, видимо, торопясь на следующую доставку. Ким же, бросив на стол листок, принялся открывать коробку, в которой должны были быть гирлянды.

– Так что насчет свидания? – спросил он не отвлекаясь.

– Знаешь, я ведь никогда прежде не видел твою подпись, – каким-то странным голосом сказал Ник, Лаверн тут же вскинул на него взгляд: вдруг показалось, что собеседник с трудом сдерживает ярость. – А вот эту – напротив, – добавил он, подталкивая корешок накладной к Киму. Мужчина подхватил листок, пока тот не испачкался в краске, и непонимающе посмотрел на него.

– Что с ней не так? – спросил Лаверн.

– Я тогда так и не смог разобрать, что за фамилия стояла на моем приказе о переводе, у тебя отвратительный почерк, – вот теперь Ким понял, что ему не показалось, Ник действительно был в ярости. – Ты вообще собирался сказать мне, что являешься совладельцем этой компании? Или это развлечение у тебя такое, с дальним, так сказать, прицелом?

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – тихо выдохнул Ким.

– Если брать в расчет текущие события… – начал было Ник.

– Не говори ерунды, – рявкнул на него Лаверн, окончательно выходя из себя и ударяя ладонями о крышку стола, перед которым стоял. Он совершенно не заметил, что из-за этого опрокинулась баночка с водой и несколько – с краской, он вообще не отводил взгляд от лица собеседника. – Ты думаешь, что я перевел тебя на место, которого ты явно заслуживаешь, для чего? Чтобы спустя несколько лет затащить в постель? На кой хрен мне тогда было ждать? Стоило бы сразу обозначить свои намерения!

Высказавшись, он понял, что злость ушла вместе с желанием что-то доказывать, вдруг стало настолько обидно…

– Вот же, – он понял, что под руками что-то влажное, и опустил взгляд, понимая, что испачкался в воде и краске, причем не только ладони – разноцветные капли пестрели и на напульсниках. Вспомнив, какие трудноотмываемые краски обычно использует Тами, мужчина быстро снял ткань с запястий.

– Это… – тихо выдохнул Доминик.

– Не имеет значения, – продолжил за него Ким, понимая, что умудрился продемонстрировать свою метку, и, словно пытаясь исправить оплошность или скрыть знак, провел пальцами, перепачканными в алой краске, по коже, закрашивая рисунок. – Я же говорил, что не очень-то в это верю, так что не обращай внимания, не хочу, чтобы и это встало между нами, и так достаточно преград.

Он устало вздохнул и прямо спросил:

– Ты действительно думаешь, что я способен вот так поступить с человеком? Ради собственной прихоти распоряжаться чужой жизнью? Если так, то, думаю, тебе стоит уйти.

Воцарилось напряженное молчание. Ким нашел на столе пачку влажных салфеток и постарался оттереть краску хотя бы с пальцев, чтобы не испортить украшения, все это время не поднимая глаз на Ника, не желая видеть выражение его лица. Скай размышлял, крутя в руках вынутую пару минут назад мишуру. Наконец он вздохнул и ровно сказал:

– Не думаю. Но и свидание пока придется отложить. Куда это вешать? – перевел он тему.

– Куда больше нравится, – пожал плечами Ким. – Только учти, что нужно будет оставить место под гирлянду.

Мужчина не знал, как относиться к словам Ника, и опять не знал, как вести себя, поэтому он принялся разглядывать содержимое пресловутой коробки.

– Хотя, наверно, именно с нее и стоит начать, а потом развесить остальное.

Мужчины занялись украшением зала, негромко переговариваясь, но редко и сугубо по делу – прежняя легкость в общении ушла вместе с курьером. Ким был растерян, несколько раз ронял то, что держал в руках, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ник больше не злился, он был максимально сосредоточен и старался не думать о произошедшем, решив отложить это как минимум до возвращения домой. Закончили через пару часов, так же молча навели порядок, кивнули друг другу и разошлись – Ник на парковку, а Ким – в приемную шефа.

Лаверн проспал, хотя едва ли это можно было назвать полноценным отдыхом. Несмотря на усталость, мужчине удалось поспать не больше двух часов, мысли крутились в голове, как заведенные. В итоге в приемную он вошел под возмущения Алгара по поводу своего отсутствия, только чудом не забыв о подарках.

– Доброе утро, Теодор, – с трудом выжимая из себя улыбку, сказал Ким. – Что-то случилось?

Алгар замолчал на полуслове, увидев, в каком состоянии его обычно подчеркнуто аккуратный секретарь.

– Ким, что с тобой? – с тревогой в голосе спросил он.

– Я в порядке, – упрямо ответил Ким, проходя за свой стол.

– Ну, мне-то ты сказки не рассказывай, а то я не знаю, когда ты действительно в порядке. Что вчера такого произошло? Вечером ты уходил вполне довольным жизнью, – Теодор подозревал, что все дело в том человеке, о котором говорил воспитанник пару дней назад, но хотел услышать ответ от самого Кима.

Ким бросил взгляд на внимательно прислушивающуюся к разговору Мадлен и, посмотрев на часы, которые сегодня надел вместо привычных напульсников, сказал:

– Давай я сделаю нам кофе, и поговорим в кабинете, ладно?

Тео нахмурился, явно не ожидая ничего хорошего при таком вступлении, но кивнул, поддерживая нежелание мужчины выставлять свою личную жизнь напоказ.

Спустя не так уж и много времени они сидели в кабинете и не торопясь пили кофе. Ким молчал, не зная, с чего начать, да и вовсе не очень горя желанием говорить.

– Это тот человек, с которым хочется просто посидеть в тишине, да? – наконец спросил Теодор. – Вы поссорились?

– Едва ли это можно так назвать, – пожал плечами Ким. Ему хотелось все рассказать, но, если подумать, он умудрился нарушить все запреты Алгара – отношения с тем, кто не является парой, личное общение с подчиненным. – Кажется, просто не вышло. Наверное, ты был прав, или я просто не подхожу для такого?

– Еще ничего не потеряно, – Тео кивнул на руку Кима. – Кстати, почему часы?

– Не нашел с утра другую пару напульсников, – признался Ким. На самом деле он не особо и искал, просто не было сил. Часы, подарок Коры на прошлое Рождество, сами попались на глаза, если бы не это, то мужчина вообще не стал заморачиваться. Вспомнив о супруге наставника, Ким вдруг спросил: – Что ты почувствовал, тогда когда впервые увидел свою половинку? Когда увидел ее метку?

– Мы начали общаться еще до того, как узнали, что являемся половинками, правда, по-дружески. С ней было легко, она понимала меня с полуслова, но я ждал свою пару… А потом я увидел ее в платье с коротким рукавом, – Тео провел рукой по запястью под манжетой рубашки, – и понял, что все это было неслучайно. Кора позже призналась, что влюбилась в меня с самого начала, но не хотела давить, зная мои принципы.

– А мне казалось, что для тебя это было чем-то вроде внезапного озарения, – хмыкнул Ким. – А выходит, все совершенно иначе… Впрочем, я о другом, просто впервые задумался, каково это – видеть на дорогом человеке чужую метку? Забудь, – оборвал он себя. – Сегодня еще так много дел, может, закончим копаться в моих чувствах?

– Кстати, если тебе интересно, как еще могут развиваться отношения между половинками, можешь спросить свою знакомую из пиар-отдела, Тами, – посоветовал Теодор. – По правде говоря, я случайно узнал, что у нее и Шермана Маркуса совпадают метки, и решил немного подтолкнуть их друг к другу – поменял пары в подготовке к сегодняшнему корпоративу, Тами должна была выбирать подарок с тобой. Хитрость удалась, – улыбнулся Алгар, – вчера меня пригласили на свадьбу.

– Тами и Шерман? – Ким удивленно посмотрел на собеседника, и тут до него дошел еще один момент. – Получается, это ты… – он оборвал себя: Тео не нужно было знать, во что вылилось его решение для воспитанника. – Я рад за них, – вместо этого искренне сказал Лаверн.

Алгар только пристально на него посмотрел, но не стал больше ничего говорить. Мужчины еще немного помолчали, и Ким встряхнулся и нацепил привычную улыбку:

– Что ж, работу сегодняшний праздник не отменял, пора приниматься за дело.

У Ника тоже было весьма нелегкое утро, видимо, как продолжение вечера – Бандит, ставший настоящей отдушиной, словно решил объявить мужчине бойкот. Наглая морда, поев, демонстративно свалила на подоконник и только фыркнула в ответ на попытку погладить.

В работу тоже уйти не удалось: сотрудники, наверное, решив не нервировать начальство еще больше, оперативно закончили все дела и готовились к празднику, вот только у Ника настроение совершенно не располагало к веселью. В итоге, промаявшись полдня, он решил сходить к Шеру и напомнить про спор – может, удастся напиться после того, как закончится корпоратив.

Шерман, напротив, излучал радость и благодушие.

– Привет-привет, чего такой мрачный? Сотрудники в чем-то накосячили, а тебе исправлять?

– Шер, пошли вечером напьемся, а? Или у вас с Тами планы? – отозвался Доминик.

– Планы были, но, судя по твоему лицу, моя компания тебе нужнее, – посерьезнел друг. – Что случилось-то? С Лаверном что-то не поделили?

– Вроде того. На трезвую голову каяться не буду, учти.

– Ладно, с корпоратива уйдем пораньше. В бар или в твой кабинет?

– Только не бар, – Ник вспомнил надоедливого бармена, и ему стало еще поганее, хотя казалось бы, куда уж хуже. – Закроемся у меня. До вечера, – Ник махнул рукой и вышел.

А Шерман со вздохом набрал номер своей половинки, настраиваясь каяться, но Тами его удивила, она, собственно, с первого дня не переставала его удивлять. Девушка спокойно выслушала жениха и заверила, что все в порядке, просила только позвонить, когда он соберется домой, чтобы она могла приехать и забрать своего пьяницу.

Скай, идя к себе, встретил не менее мрачного Кима с традиционными бумагами, молча кивнул в знак приветствия и прошел дальше.

У Кима же, как и всегда, дел было столько, что впору выть, и едва ли с ними хоть кто-то мог помочь. Но даже при такой чудовищной занятости он умудрялся ловить себя на мыслях о Нике, а уж после того, как столкнулся с ним в коридоре, мужчина и вовсе ненадолго выпал из реальности. Впрочем, к назначенному часу он все успел: зал сверкал украшениями, на столах стояли закуски, играла мягкая музыка, а подарки с ярлычками ждали своей очереди. Только сам Лаверн выглядел так, что краше в гроб кладут, так что его во время очередного забега по коридорам отловил Тео и в приказном порядке отправил приводить себя в порядок, намекнув, что он у них – лицо компании, и будет крайне неловко, если это лицо будет больше напоминать маску зомби.

– Спасибо, что напомнил, – огрызнулся в ответ Ким, но все-таки ушел в свой кабинет – хотя бы кофе выпить.

Тео только вздохнул: он отвык от того, что воспитанник ершится, но, видя его состояние, промолчал.

Впрочем, к началу праздника Ким, кажется, сотню раз успев умыться ледяной водой, выглядел как всегда изумительно и, сверкая улыбкой, общался с окружающими. Вот только при этом он неосознанно искал взглядом одного конкретного человека и не находил, что только заставляло его улыбаться еще шире, скрывая свое отчаяние. Доминик же не особо прятался, просто его перехватил один из коллег и втянул в достаточно важный разговор, чтобы не обрывать его даже ради празднования.

Наконец, беседа закончилась, и Ник прошелся по залу, высматривая Шера – мужчина хотел уточнить, когда они смогут уйти. Друга он нашел и даже успел отвести чуть в сторону, пользуясь тем, что Тами возилась с подарками и о чем-то разговаривала с Алгаром и Кимом, который в строгом костюме выглядел просто изумительно. Ник понял, что не может отвести взгляд, и тут, словно назло, Лаверн с улыбкой обернулся к окликнувшему его коллеге. Перехватывая взгляд Доминика, он на секунду словно споткнулся, не завершил движение, а улыбка заметно померкла, позволяя усталости заострить черты, но вот он вскинулся и обратил внимание на позвавшего его. Скай понял, что просто обязан подойти, вот только не успел – Тами постучала по бокалу, привлекая внимание, и Алгар начал свою речь, которая плавно перешла во вручение подарков.

Подарок шефу сотрудники традиционно приберегали под самый конец, так что Ким успел взять себя в руки. Пятиминутную речь во славу и во имя, так сказать, Лаверн произнес весьма достойно, словно он готовился к этому, а не варился в котле собственных эмоций и мыслей. Обозначив, что их ожидает год Собаки по восточному календарю, мужчина все же преподнес купленное страшилище, полюбовавшись с трудом сдержавшимся от гримасы шефом. Впрочем, статуэтка почти сразу чуть не упала на пол по пути к столу, и совершенно не из-за неловкости Кима – кажется, Тео тоже решил избавить всех от мучений, – но Тами подхватила уродца, так что Алгару пришлось искать другой выход. Он улыбнулся и, глядя на секретаря, выдал:

– Думаю, будет лучше если этот… хм… символ года будет радовать сотрудников, стоя в моей приемной.

Теперь уже от гримасы едва удержался Лаверн, но деваться было некуда, так что он просто молча кивнул, соглашаясь с Теодором. Алгар же еще раз поздравил всех с наступающими праздниками и дал отмашку веселиться.

– И вот как мне его теперь разбивать? – едва слышно сказал Тео Ким.

– А что, я должен был его домой везти? – фыркнул тот. – Кора была бы тебе благодарна. Ким, не сочти за грубость, ладно, но шел бы ты домой, а?

– Думаю, ты прав, – ответил Лаверн и огляделся по сторонам, вновь не находя Доминика. – Мне здесь нечего больше делать.

А Скай, дождавшись окончания действия на сцене, кивнул Шерману, и мужчины направились к выходу.

У себя в кабинете Ник порылся в шкафу, достал когда-то подаренную кем-то из коллег бутылку коньяка и стаканы.

– Слушай, Шер, ты знал, что у нашей компании два совладельца? – начал он, наполнив их и падая в кресло.

– Да, – подтвердил тот, – наш Теодор и его брат, это никогда особо не скрывалось, – пожал плечами мужчина. – А с чего это ты вдруг этим заинтересовался?

– Брат, значит… А ты в курсе, что «простой секретарь» Кимбол Лаверн, по сути, является этим совладельцем с правом подписи важных документов, в том числе различных приказов об увольнении или повышении? Я вот вчера узнал. А самое паршивое, что у него на руке метка, и я точно знаю, кто его пара, – вывалив все разом, Ник единым духом опрокинул в себя содержимое своего стакана.

– Я знал, что произошло изменение в уставных документах, – сказал Шерман, решив сначала разобраться в том, что не вызывало желание выпить бутылку коньяка сразу. – Кстати, незадолго до того, как тебя перевели, – несколько удивленно сказал он. – У меня есть образец подписи, но там такой почерк, что не разберешься, – он замолчал и, выпив свою порцию, внимательно посмотрел на друга, дожидаясь продолжения.

– Приказ о моем повышении подписан его рукой. Да и ладно бы, подумаешь, старше по должности, я тоже не последний человек в компании, меня другое возмущает – то, что он об этом упорно молчал. Помнишь, они в кафе с Тами повздорили? – Шер кивнул. – И потом тоже… Не выношу вранья в глаза, – Ник налил еще. – Ты был прав, я успел влюбиться и теперь не знаю, что делать. Хочется ему верить, что хотя бы в общении он был искренен, – очередной глоток.

– И как благородный человек ты, зная, кто его половинка, теперь решил отойти и не мешать, несмотря на весь скептицизм в отношении истинных пар? – теперь Шерман вполне понимал желание друга напиться.

Доминик вздохнул и ничего не ответил.

Мужчины еще немного посидели, потом Скай поднял голову и сказал:

– Праздник еще не закончился. Беги к Тами, она тебя, наверное, еще ждет. Я немного посижу и вызову такси, с меня на сегодня хватит.

Ким, стараясь не привлекать внимания, покинул праздничную вечеринку, чувствуя, что сил не осталось совершенно. Кое-как добравшись до машины, мужчина завел двигатель и, в ожидании, когда тот прогреется, прикрыл глаза, а в следующий момент уже крепко спал.

Доминик же, попрощавшись с другом, навел порядок в кабинете, приехал домой и рухнул на диван. Бандит, видимо, смягчившись, улегся рядом, включив свою успокаивающую песню. Мужчина, поглаживая его, задумался. Ким, несмотря на все свои недостатки и недомолвки, по-прежнему его привлекал. К тому же теперь было окончательно понятно стремление Лаверна быть везде, контролировать все и ехать в ночь, если позвонит Теодор, нет, совладелец с каким-то вопросом. Ник, вспомнив вчерашнее, грустно улыбнулся. Может, все-таки изменить своим принципам? Ведь им хорошо рядом. Мужчина в очередной раз покрутил часы на руке, посмотрел на кота и неожиданно для себя спросил:

– Бандит, тебе его тоже не хватает?

Кот поднял голову и задумчиво посмотрел на хозяина.

– Мя, – весомо ответил он.

– Согласен, – Ник, не давая себе передумать, достал телефон и набрал знакомый номер. Ответили не сразу.

– Слушаю, – буркнул Ким: он еще не проснулся и с трудом осознавал себя в пространстве, а трубку и вовсе взял автоматически, даже не открывая глаз.

– Добрый вечер. Ты не занят? – Ник отметил про себя и хрипотцу, и усталость, уже пожалев, что не дождался утра.

– Ник? – удивленно выдал Ким и открыл глаза, наконец понимая, где он, собственно, есть. – Добрый вечер. Вроде нет, – Лаверн попытался посчитать, на сколько же его вырубило, по всему выходило, что он просидел в машине около часа или даже чуть больше. – Ты что-то хотел? – запрещая себе надеяться, спросил мужчина.

– Хотел. Может, приедешь? Бандит по тебе скучает. Да и я, признаться, тоже, – Доминик решил прояснить все и сразу.

– Я… – Ким замолчал, не зная, что и думать: такая резкая перемена не то чтобы удивляла, просто заставляла искать причины, а не находя их, паниковать. Впрочем, он быстро взял себя в руки и порадовался, что уже сидит в машине, а значит, не нужно тратить время на прогрев. – Да, конечно. Взять что-нибудь на ужин?

– Ты, главное, сам приедь без происшествий, а то вид у тебя сегодня был… – хмыкнул Ник.

– Я в машине уснул, – зачем-то признался Ким, включая громкую связь и отъезжая с парковки, – но хоть отдохнул немного. Значит, Бандит соскучился?

– Отлично, значит, не уснешь по дороге, – в голосе слышалась улыбка. – Соскучился, устроил мне утром тотальный игнор.

– Вот ведь вредная морда, – рассмеялся Ким, чувствуя, что тот комок эмоций, болезненно свернувшийся в груди, потихоньку рассасывается, уходит прочь. – Даже не знаю, стоит ли его за это отругать или, наоборот, поблагодарить за то, что не забыл.

– Вот и определишься, пока едешь. Но сильно ругать, если что, все равно не дам, – рассмеялся Ник.

– Заступник, – улыбнулся Ким, перестраиваясь и на время замолкая. – Могу ли я расценивать твой звонок как еще один шанс? – спросил он, останавливаясь на светофоре.

– Вот приедешь и узнаешь, – хмыкнул собеседник. – Извини, я немного пьян и нервничаю, могу нести чушь.

Сзади раздался резкий сигнал, и Лаверн понял, что свет сменился на зеленый, а он продолжает стоять. Тронувшись с места, он сказал:

– Я и трезвый, судя по всему, могу чушь нести.

– А я тебя, наверное, отвлекаю, – Ник услышал гудок и спохватился, что Ким, вообще-то, за рулем. – Ждем.

Лаверн хотел ответить, что собеседник ему ни капли не мешает, но это было бы ложью, да и вообще, не стоило в предпраздничной суете говорить по телефону за рулем, это могло быть чревато.

– Я уже недалеко, – ответил Ким и замолчал, ожидая, когда собеседник сбросит вызов.

– Замечательно, кофе как раз поспеет. Мы ждем, – повторил Ник, отключился и пошел на кухню.

Ким действительно почти добрался до места и вскоре уже парковался в знакомом дворе, вот только из машины он вышел не сразу. Нет, мужчина не сомневался, что хочет увидеть Доминика, но вот его реакция волновала, хотя, судя по телефонному разговору, все должно было быть нормально. Наконец, решив, что это просто глупо, Лаверн покинул машину и пошел туда, где его ждали.

Дверь открылась после первого звонка. Ник приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону гостиной и вернулся на кухню, а Бандит с радостным мяуканьем принялся обтирать ноги гостя.

– Ким, у меня еще вино есть. Или тебе только кофе? – поинтересовался Скай.

– Лучше кофе, – ответил Ким и пояснил: – От вина меня в сон клонит.

Он разделся, подхватил кота на руки и прошел в гостиную, чтобы удобно устроиться на диване, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше, спокойнее. Да еще и Бандит подставлялся под ладонь и басовито мурлыкал, заставляя улыбаться.

Ник принес чашки, поставил их на столик у дивана и уселся вполоборота к Киму. Сделав глоток из своей, он заговорил:

– Знаешь, мне вчера было очень обидно. Не столько из-за того, что ты выше по социальному положению, сколько из-за того, что ты это скрывал, а заведомую ложь я не люблю. Подожди, – прервал он готового возразить Лаверна, – дай договорить. Остыв, я решил, что, видимо, для этого были свои причины, так же, как и для твоих странных отношений с Алгаром, и я все же не отказываюсь от своих слов о моем к тебе отношении, о том, что хотел бы попробовать узнать тебя еще ближе. К тому же есть еще один факт – твоя метка, – Скай покачал головой, безмолвно прося вскинувшегося Кима немного подождать. – Знаешь, когда у меня появилась своя собственная, я в тот же день закрыл ее и постарался забыть, потому что не очень верил, что какой-то рисунок может повлиять на мое отношение к человеку, – он сделал еще глоток, собираясь с мыслями. – В личной жизни мне не везло – характер не очень, и еще два раза девушки меня бросали, встретив свою половинку. Человека, с которым мне легко и которого не пугают мои вспышки гнева, я встретил лишь единожды, и был бы полным идиотом, отталкивая его. К тому же, как оказалось, все отнюдь не случайно, – Ник криво улыбнулся, поставил чашку на стол и снял часы, поворачивая руку так, чтобы Ким увидел рисунок на запястье. – И да, я помню, что ты об этом думаешь, так что теперь твоя очередь решать, нужны ли тебе подобные отношения.

Ким осторожно коснулся чужого запястья, вновь испытывая те ощущения из детства – недоверие, удивление и, что уж скрывать, восторг. Нет, метка едва ли что-то изменила, она по-прежнему была неважна, а вот человек, на чьей руке она красовалась – другое дело.

– Это странно, – признался мужчина, – но едва ли этот рисунок может изменить мое отношение к тебе. Я, как и раньше, хочу быть рядом, если ты, конечно, позволишь. И еще, – он замялся, но все же договорил: – Мне стоит объяснить, почему я стараюсь не афишировать то место, которое занимаю, верно?

Доминик с явным облегчением выдохнул и, снова надев часы, ответил:

– Было бы неплохо, а то я теряюсь в догадках.

– Ты ведь уже узнал, что изначально фирму основали братья Алгар? – спросил Ким, откидываясь на спинку дивана, и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. Тот кивнул, соглашаясь. – Один из них, как ты, думаю, и сам понял, мой отчим. Я был достаточно взрослым, когда они с мамой встретились, и так уж вышло, что воспитал меня Тео. В определенный момент, когда встал вопрос, чем я буду заниматься дальше, Теодор решил продолжить меня опекать и взял на работу личным помощником. Сначала это были лишь несколько часов в день, а после окончания учебы – уже постоянная работа, отнимающая уйму сил. Изначально никто не говорил, что я буду кем-то другим, а не просто секретарем, – Ким замялся: трудно было рассказывать о семейной истории вот так, сухими фактами, опуская ту тьму эмоций, что стояли за ними. – Меня это полностью устраивало, хотя не хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел во мне лишь ставленника Алгара. Можешь считать это юношеским максимализмом. Несколько лет назад на одном из семейных обедов отчим высказался на тему того, что при том количестве времени, что я трачу на работу, мне пора бы стать официальным совладельцем, я отмахнулся, а вот Тео зацепился, – Ким взял со столика кружку и сделал несколько неторопливых глотков. – Дело еще в том, что у меня, кроме сестры, о существовании которой ты уже знаешь, есть еще и брат, и для меня всегда было очевидно, что именно ему будет принадлежать доля отчима. Так что о разговоре я забыл и продолжал делать свое дело как привык, до той поры, пока не увидел твой отчет, – Ким криво улыбнулся и вдруг перескочил на другую тему: – Знаешь, в детстве Тео мне рассказывал легенду о половинках, и там была интересная фраза, смысл который я, кажется, понял только сейчас: «Твоя пара окажет влияние на твою жизнь, даже если ты не будешь знать, что она рядом». Тео поставил мне условие, – вновь вернулся к вопросу Лаверн, – или приказ подписываю я, или мы продолжаем терпеть заскоки твоего прежнего начальника. Теодор, оказывается, успел уже все подготовить и продавить отчима – он, знаешь ли, всегда добивается чего хочет, я же, в свою очередь, не люблю, когда он не считается с моим мнением, и устраиваю ему несколько детские, если честно, бойкоты. Так что документы я подписал, но заявил, что больше в подобном участвовать не буду, – он пожал плечами, понимая, как это звучит. – Ну, есть, естественно, еще один момент: я по-прежнему считаю, что это – наследие брата, и если он им заинтересуется, то я отступлю. Но, признаться, мне было бы крайне неприятно, если бы о подобных кадровых перестановках стало бы известно, и, наверное, именно это – основная причина, по которой я не афиширую то, кем являюсь.

Пока Ким говорил, Ник успел допить кофе и теперь просто крутил чашку в руках.

– И все же я не совсем понимаю твое стремление контролировать все. Я к тому, что ты выполняешь работу двоих-троих человек. Думаешь, твой брат в случае чего будет поступать так же? Может, стоит немного снизить собственную планку?

– Мне не хочется, чтобы Тео во мне разочаровался, – вновь совершенно честно ответил Ким. – Может, это и странно, правда, но он заменил мне отца. Доминик, неужели ты сам не хочешь, чтобы твой отец тобой гордился?

– Моему отцу было бы важнее, чтобы я как минимум высыпался и хоть иногда заходил к ним с мамой в гости, – хмыкнул Ник. – Я же говорил, что пару лет не мог вырваться из-за работы.

– Ну, я-то постоянно рядом с Теодором, – усмехнулся Ким. – К тому же, согласись, здесь все же несколько иные отношения.

– Ты не ответил, – Доминик стоял на своем. – На самом деле у меня исключительно личный интерес, если ты до сих пор не понял.

– Если честно, я и правда не очень понимаю, – признался Ким.

Скай только возвел глаза к потолку в немом укоре.

– Ну вот представь, что мы достаточно долго общаемся ближе, чем просто коллеги, – Ник немного мечтательно улыбнулся. – Поздний вечер, сидим рядом на диване, умеренно романтический момент, одежды минимум, настроение соответствующее, и вдруг звонок – кто-то что-то недоделал, вот прямо сейчас нужно ехать исправлять. И ты ж сорвешься на другой конец города, – закончил он грустно.

– Черт, – смутился Ким, – я идиот, или просто нужно чуть больше спать, – он виновато улыбнулся. – Просто эти разговоры о Тео, родителях… И, кажется, я еще не успел осознать, что ты дал мне шанс… Но если рассуждать так, то мне действительно нужно пересмотреть свое отношение к работе. Или просто сказать Тео, что нашел свою половинку, и он будет лично выпинывать меня из кабинета ровно в конце рабочего дня.

– Если это поможет, я лично с Алгаром поговорю, – пообещал Ник. – А пока лучше действительно заканчивать с разговорами, ты же прошлую ночь не спал, насколько я помню. Оставайся, диван в твоем распоряжении. И отключи будильники, – посоветовал Скай. – Послезавтра Сочельник, вряд ли эти дни кто-то будет заниматься чем-то еще, кроме подготовки к празднику, хоть выспишься.

– Ты останешься со мной? – несколько нервно спросил Ким. – Без тебя диван не такой удобный.

– Тогда уж лучше на кровать, – покачал головой Ник, – возиться с раскладыванием не нужно.

– О, я только за, – улыбнулся мужчина, – только сначала все же душ.

Он потянулся, пытаясь отогнать вдруг появившуюся сонливость, и расстегнул ремешок часов, которые мало того, что дико мешали, так еще и не были водонепроницаемыми, а за их безвременную кончину можно было получить от Коры.

– Ты не против? – тревожно спросил Ким, видя, что Доминик пристально смотрит на его запястье, и нервно поправил рукав, чтобы скрыть рисунок. – Они мешают, – словно оправдываясь, добавил он.

– Напульсники тебе идут больше, – задумчиво ответил Ник. – Да и к часам ты явно не привык. Нужно будет завтра купить новые, думаю, какие-то магазины еще будут работать. Не хочу, чтобы ты дергался больше обычного, – пояснил он.

– У меня есть, – отмахнулся Лаверн, – просто сегодня совершенно не хотелось их искать, а часы на глаза попались. Так что не заморачивайся, – добавил он и с трудом удержался от зевка.

– Ну, как знаешь, – Скай пожал плечами. – Иди уже, а то уснешь прямо в ванне, – рассмеялся он.

Ким не стал спорить и потащился в душ.

В комнату он заходил примерно так же, как Бандит в квартиру – с интересом осматриваясь. Впрочем, ничего особенного он не увидел – шкаф, стол у окна и широкая кровать, сейчас расстеленная, у одного края уже явно привычно свернулся Бандит. Ник, что-то перекладывающий на столе, обернулся.

– Устраивайся, я недолго, – и вышел, мимолетно коснувшись его плеча.

Ким осторожно присел на край кровати, пытаясь понять, что вообще сейчас чувствует. По всему выходило, что только радость с нотками нервного предвкушения, и все бы ничего, но все это, словно пеплом, было прикрыто усталостью.

Ник вернулся минут через десять, посмотрел на спящего с открытыми глазами Лаверна и сокрушенно покачал головой.

– Ким, ты чего не лег? Упадешь же сейчас.

Лаверн вскинулся, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем думал, но сдался и, улыбнувшись, прилег, чуть отодвинув Бандита, который приоткрыл глаз и недобро глянул на захватчика, но впрочем больше ничем своего недовольства не высказал.

– Задумался, – сказал он, глядя на Доминика.

– О судьбе всего мира, не иначе, – хмыкнул тот, устроился рядом, накрыл их обоих одеялом, легко поцеловал Кима в губы и, обняв, закрыл глаза. – Спи. Или ты думал, что я прямо сейчас на тебя наброшусь? – в голосе слышалась необидная насмешка.

– Я уже и не знаю, о чем думал, – спокойно признался Ким, прижимаясь ближе, отогреваясь, и, наконец, довольно вздохнув, закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

Утро для Лаверна наступило сильно после обеда, судя по тусклому солнечному свету, причем он проснулся с ощущением, что почти выспался. Мужчина с удовольствием потянулся и огляделся по сторонам. Доминик нашелся за столом – он что-то набирал на клавиатуре ноутбука, рядом сидел Бандит.

– Добрый… – Ник посмотрел на часы, – …уже скоро вечер. Как себя чувствуешь?

– Выспавшимся, – признался Ким и переспросил: – Вечер? И сколько же я проспал?..

Первым порывом было потянуться к телефону, проверить пропущенные, которых должно было накопиться немало, но мужчина остановил себя.

– Чем занят? – поинтересовался он, садясь.

– Отвечаю на письма, почти закончил, – отозвался Ник. – Еще пару минут…

– Не торопись, – улыбнулся Ким, оглядываясь по сторонам. Влезать во вчерашний, слишком пафосный по случаю корпоратива костюм не хотелось, но вариантов не было. Так что мужчина надел брюки и накинул на плечи рубашку, не потрудившись ее застегнуть. Одевшись, он все же решился и, подойдя к Нику, осторожно обнял его за плечи. – Что-то по работе?

– Да, уточнения. Год же заканчивается, а впереди выходные по случаю праздника, – Доминик немного откинул голову, опираясь на Кима. – Все, я свободен. Кофе? – он поднял взгляд.

– О, нет, – улыбнулся Лаверн, – сегодня вполне можно обойтись и без него, я и так проснулся.

– Тогда поздний завтрак? – улыбнулся Ник. – Или овсянки в это время дня уже не будет достаточно?

– Можно и овсянки, – пожал плечами Ким – на самом деле он был достаточно неприхотлив, – а можно приготовить что-то другое, как хочешь, – он немного помолчал, а потом все же добавил: – У меня телефон не звонил?

– Звонил. Часа два назад. Я, собственно, потому и проснулся. Но, судя по тому, что он до сих пор молчит, ничего экстра важного, – Скай пожал плечами. – Если ты будешь перезванивать, то я на кухню.

– Или Тео подумал, что я тихо умер, – фыркнул Ким. – Подождет, ничего страшного. Тут главное не давать себе думать о том, что могло случиться. Но сейчас мне явно есть на что отвлечься, – он мысленно себя подтолкнул и поцеловал собравшегося что-то сказать Ника.

– Отличное начало дня, – с улыбкой резюмировал Скай некоторое время спустя. – Предлагаю… – его прервал звонок телефона. – Ну вот, дорогой мой личный помощник шефа, о чем я вчера говорил? – покачал он головой.

– Мне нужно хотя бы сказать, что все хорошо, – со вздохом ответил Ким, – ты же сам видел, в каком я был состоянии.

Он неохотно выпустил Доминика из объятий и взял телефон.

Теодор, а это, естественно, был именно он, действительно волновался и помимо этого хотел вытащить воспитанника на ужин. Но Ким заявил, что он лучше отдохнет, а общества ему и здесь хватает. Пообещав, что в эти выходные выберет время, чтобы забежать хотя бы за подарками, мужчина сбросил вызов.

– Ну вот, я все еще здесь, – с улыбкой сказал он Доминику.

– Это радует. Предлагаю переместиться на кухню, а то у меня уже живот к спине прилип, – ответил Ник. – И переодеться бы тебе… Нет, ты выглядишь прекрасно, но официоз сейчас несколько неуместен. Что-то домашнее у меня было, надо только найти, – конечно, роста мужчины были почти одного, но Лаверн был несколько изящнее, что ли.

– Поищешь? – улыбнулся Ким, – а я как раз себя в порядок приведу.

Ник согласно кивнул.

В итоге спустя какое-то время они наконец собрались на кухне.

– Мы так и не решили, что готовить. Может, омлет?

– Как вариант, – кивнул Ник.

– И тосты с чем-нибудь сладким, – добавил Ким.

– Джем?

– Да, здорово, а какой?

– Клубничный, – припомнил Скай.

– Идеально, – счастливо улыбаясь сказал Ким. – Ты прав, прекрасное начало дня.

Немного позже, уже сидя за столом, Ник задумчиво выдал:

– Слушай, а как ты смотришь на возможный переезд? К нам с Бандитом, – уточнил он, глядя в глаза вскинувшему голову Киму. – И прежде чем ты начнешь привычно спорить, поясню. У тебя дома не очень уютно, тут ты прекрасно ориентируешься, Бандит к тебе привязался, про меня можно не говорить, и так все понятно.

Ким не спешил с ответом – не потому что предложение вызвало протест, нет, просто оно было слишком внезапным, он не очень представлял, как все это будет. А вот Ника, кажется, его молчание порядком так напрягало.

– Я не против, правда, – сказал наконец Лаверн, глядя на собеседника, – просто как-то не ожидал, что все будет так быстро.

– Ну, я и не думал, что ты прямо сегодня или завтра согласишься, – пожал плечами Доминик. – Это так, с дальним прицелом, если все будет в порядке.

– Будет, я уверен, – откликнулся Ким. – Кстати, а ты собирался украшать квартиру? – перевел он тему. – Я просто как-то привык, что в Рождество все сверкает, Кора за этим особо следит.

– У меня только небольшая искусственная елка с игрушками, – ответил Ник. – Рождество – семейный праздник, а я в последние годы максимум к родителям на обед заходил, так что и дом украшать не видел особого смысла. Предлагаешь изменить положение дел? – он немного лукаво улыбнулся.

– А почему нет? – пожал плечами Ким. – Заодно Бандит будет учиться тихо стаскивать украшения и быстро убегать, пока их не забрали. Перед этим праздником так многое изменилось, – Ким коснулся руки собеседника, – так почему бы не изменить и это?

– Я не против, – ответное пожатие. – Тогда доедаем, и закупаться? Будешь хотя бы на этот вечер моим личным помощником, – рассмеялся Ник.

– Тебе не понравится, – улыбнулся в ответ Ким, – я могу быть крайне несносен. Кстати, ты говорил об обеде с родителями, а в этом году? Ты уже приглашен?

– Я еще помню, как мы выбирали то страшилище шефу, – отозвался Доминик, – так что не напугал, не надейся. Нет, обычно я сам звоню и говорю, рассчитывать ли на мое появление.

– Ну, тогда я хотя бы не пытался составить твой график, – фыркнул Ким, вспоминая о том, что вызывало больше всего возмущений со стороны Тео. – Просто ты говорил, что у тебя и так несколько сложные отношения с родными, вот я и хочу понять, не будет ли твое отсутствие проблемой. Но, как я понимаю, это не так?

– Отношения не то чтобы сложные… Мать не работает, у отца четкий график, и она очень на меня обижалась, что я мог бросить все и лететь на какой-нибудь званый ужин или что-то тому подобное. Я же говорил, что долго не появлялся в отчем доме? Меня тогда только через несколько месяцев простили, – Ник развел руками. – Так что особого удивления не будет.

– Ну, тогда нас определенно ждут веселые выходные, – заявил Ким, – хотя бы потому, что нам придется в срочном порядке искать все то, что нормальные люди уже закупили и успокоились.

Мужчина поднялся и начал убирать со стола.

– Ну, а вообще я как-то привык, что просто прихожу в гости, так что слабо представляю, что именно нужно.

– Не прибедняйся, – строго посмотрел на него Доминик. – Во-первых, ты прекрасно справился с украшением зала, а во-вторых, у тебя, насколько я понял, замечательная память – что, не вспомнишь, что именно где-то висит или стоит?

– Я даже вспомню, как это делалось, – улыбнулся Ким, – и понимаю, что я так не умею. Но вместе у нас должно выйти.

– Вот и договорились, – Ник огляделся, в очередной раз отмечая, что Ким ничуть не хуже него знает, какой предмет куда поставить, и спросил: – Сначала к тебе, переоденешься?

– Да, именно так, – кивнул Лаверн, – только, – он замялся, – ты не будешь против, если мы поедем на моей машине? Я не очень люблю, когда кто-то другой за рулем, начинаю нервничать и цепляться к водителю, – постарался он объяснить.

– А то я не понял, – хмыкнул Скай. – Не против, конечно. Да и моя машина осталась вчера на офисной парковке.

– Вот и договорились, – откликнулся Ким. – Переодеваемся и поехали?

Доминик только кивнул в ответ. Мужчины быстро привели себя в порядок, хотя Лаверн поморщился, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале: что поделаешь, костюму не понравилось пренебрежительное отношение владельца.

Сначала действительно заехали к Киму, где тот быстро переоделся в обычные джинсы и свитер, не особо заморачиваясь с его цветом, и закинул в сумку несколько вещей на смену. Мужчина быстро осмотрелся, словно прощаясь с этим местом, и предложил вернуться к остальным пунктам плана. О том, что он забыл напульсники, Ким вспомнил только в машине и как-то не особо расстроился, если честно.

Кое-как найдя место на забитой парковке, мужчины наконец оказались в сверкающем огнями и оглушающем музыкой магазине.

– Ну вот, а ты говорил, что все нормальные люди уже закончили покупать украшения, – совсем по-мальчишески хихикнул Ник, указывая на тележку какой-то девушки, полную не только продуктов, но и шаров, цветов и гирлянд. – С какого отдела начнем?

– Ну, я так, во всяком случае, думал, – фыркнул Ким – он как-то обычно пропускал всю предпраздничную ерунду, кроме той, что относилась к работе, конечно. – Вот теперь выходит, что покупка всего в последний момент – как раз любимое всеобщее развлечение. А начнем мы, пожалуй, с украшений.

– Значит, нам туда, – махнул рукой в нужном направлении Доминик. – Так, это берем?

– А оно нам надо? – удивился Ким. – И вообще, что это?

Вот примерно так и происходил выбор украшений. Оказывается, в личной жизни Лаверн оказался еще более внимателен к деталям и явно хотел найти что-то совершенно идеальное. Ник только посмеивался, предлагая по очереди весь ассортимент и откровенно наслаждаясь серьезностью Кима.

С горем пополам, уже устав смеяться, они все же подобрали то, что нравилось обоим, и не торопясь пошли дальше – стоило выбрать продукты для праздничного стола.

– Кимбол? – раздался удивленный женский голос, стоило им только войти в нужный отдел.

– Добрый вечер, Кора, Тео, – поздоровался Ким, неуловимо поморщившись и не совсем понимая, что ему делать в подобной ситуации.

– Добрый вечер, Ким, – недобро улыбнулся Теодор – не помогло даже тихое шипение со стороны половинки, – Доминик, – тот склонил голову в приветствии.

– Тео, – предупреждая, сказала женщина: она знала своего спутника и понимала, что сейчас он готов сорваться.

– Это тебя не касается, – Ким прищурился: он тоже понимал, что наставник не в восторге от того, кто стоит рядом с ним.

– О, нет, – рявкнул Алгар, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы повысить голос. – Я, кажется, достаточно четко объяснил свою позицию по поводу романов на работе!

– Я, кажется, тоже ясно сказал, что мне на это плевать, потому что нам комфортно рядом, – парировал Лаверн. – Ник, подожди, это наши личные разногласия, – перехватил он за рукав двинувшегося было ближе к шефу Доминика.

– Ой, – тихо сказала Кора, хватаясь за живот, и спорящих буквально подменили.

– Солнышко, что? – тревожно спросил Тео.

– Кора? – Ким, кажется, уже вспоминал, где ближайшая приличная клиника.

– Вот теперь вы, два идиота, наконец обратили на меня внимание, – с лукавой улыбкой сказала женщина. – А ну быстро прекратили. Теодор, ты радоваться должен, что он вообще на кого-то внимание обратил, а то смотреть страшно было – не человек, а андроид на сдохших батарейках. А ты, Ким, – теперь строгий взгляд достался Лаверну, – не ведись на его ор. И здравствуйте, Доминик, я Кора, – а вот Скаю она, напротив, ласково улыбнулась. – Я очень хочу узнать, как вы умудрились настолько впечатлить нашего непробиваемого Лаверна. Как насчет после того, как мы все закончим с покупками, немного посидеть в кафе неподалеку? Эти двое как раз подумают о своем поведении, – шутливо закончила она.

– Приятно слышать глас разума, – улыбнулся в ответ Ник. – Хорошо, встретимся в кафе, – и он утянул Кима, продолжающего буравить взглядом Тео, в соседний отдел.

– Черт, это было неприятно, – признался Ким. – Надеюсь, Кора сможет успокоить наставника, или эта встреча в кафе превратится в филиал ада.

– Мне она показалась вполне понимающей, – пожал плечами Доминик. – Ким, успокойся, чего себя раньше времени накручивать. Все равно же хотели поговорить с Алгаром, так что днем раньше, днем позже – какая разница, бушевал бы он в любом случае, мягкий человек нашей компанией управлять не сможет. Пошли, у нас еще длинный список всего, что нам нужно.

– О, Кора прекрасна, – без иронии сказал Лаверн, пытаясь понять, как найти то, что им необходимо, – она очень разумная женщина и замечательная хозяйка. И они с Тео, если честно, та самая идеальная пара из легенд, как по мне, больше ее стараниями. Но не будем о них, а то я такого себе напридумываю… Итак, что нам там нужно было из морепродуктов?

– Они пара? – удивился Ник. – Тем легче. А нам сюда.

Мужчины по возможности оперативно прошлись по всем рядам, нагрузив тележку с верхом, и, расплатившись, отправились загружать пакеты в машину. Чем ближе было время встречи, тем Ким все больше нервничал, уже не стараясь привычно улыбаться. Наконец Доминик не выдержал и прижал его к себе, наплевав на то, что на парковке полно народу.

– Хочешь, я уволюсь? Мне предлагали другое место не так давно. Я помню, что тебе очень важно мнение твоего наставника, и раз он не одобряет личных отношений на работе, это можно исправить.

Ким вскинулся: ему явно не понравилось подобное предложение.

– Давай сейчас отбросим личные отношения в сторону. Я как руководитель не хочу терять такого сотрудника, как ты, – немного резко сказал Лаверн, – мало того, я скорее склонен в случае, если тебе сделали более выгодное предложение, создать лучшие условия, чем отпускать тебя. А теперь вернемся к эмоциям. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чем-то жертвовал. Это место, твоя работа, все это далось тебе слишком тяжело для того, чтобы ты это терял. Но если ты хочешь, именно хочешь сам, а не потому что так сложились обстоятельства, то я поддержу твое решение.

– Не хочу, – Ник покачал головой. – Условия примерно те же, только добираться дальше. Плюс новый коллектив… И там я не смогу встречать тебя в коридорах, – криво улыбнулся он, – а это сейчас очень важный фактор.

– Значит, решили, – сказал Лаверн, успокаиваясь. – Пойдем, нужно закончить этот разговор.

– Пойдем, – Ник коротко, но крепко обнял Кима, и они направились в кафе.

Там их уже ждали – Теодор, хоть и немного успокоился, продолжал сверкать глазами, полными праведного гнева, а Кора безмятежно улыбалась.

– Тебе я кофе заказала, – сказала женщина Киму, – а вот что предпочитает твой спутник, даже не представляю, но уверена, что это ненадолго.

– Хватит, Тео, – устало сказал Ким, который все это время смотрел в глаза наставнику, – ты же сам будешь жалеть.

– И с чего бы? – буркнул Алгар, он старался выполнять стребованное супругой обещание и не ругаться с Кимом.

Лаверн вздохнул и посмотрел на Ника.

– Я скажу? – спросил он. Нет, они вроде все обговорили, но Ким все же решил уточнить.

– Да, конечно. Все равно выяснилось бы, – ответил тот, аккуратно снимая часы, не сдвигая рукав. – Мне, кстати, тоже кофе, если можно, – улыбнулся он Коре.

– Сливки, один кусочек сахара, – дополнил Лаверн и, нервно улыбнувшись, закатал рукав свитера так, чтобы метка была видна, уже на этом у Тео удивленно расширились глаза, а уж когда Ким осторожно коснулся запястья спутника и отогнул в сторону манжет его рубашки, то Алгар и вовсе, кажется, потерял дар речи.

– А моему дорогому Теодору, кажется, нужно заказать водички, – фыркнула Кора, глядя на супруга, и подозвала официанта.

Пока Алгар пытался переварить увиденное, она дополнила заказ и с интересом посмотрела на сидящих напротив мужчин.

– Рада за вас, особенно за тебя, Ким. Судя по всему, узнали вы об этом не так давно?

– Буквально вчера, – подтвердил тот, не вдаваясь в подробности. – И я все еще считаю, что метка – это не так уж и важно…

– Конечно, неважно, глупый, – фыркнула Кора, – важен человек, а этот рисунок только подтвердит то, что ты и так знаешь. То, что чувствуешь сердцем. Никакая метка не удержит тебя рядом, если человек не тот, но она может заставить остановиться, приглядеться, чтобы не прошляпить свое счастье.

– Вы правы, мы действительно сначала осознали, что нам хорошо рядом друг с другом, а уж потом оказалось, что это не просто так, – добавил Ник. – И я тоже не искал специально свою пару, мне всего лишь был нужен человек, который меня понимает.

– Я вообще подарок искал, – мягко улыбнулся Ким, глядя на спутника. – Спасибо, Теодор, – добавил он. – Получается, если бы ты не решил помочь Шеру и Тами, то я бы так и жил только работой, а это на самом деле не так уж и весело.

– А при чем тут Шер и Тами? – не понял Ник. – Погоди… Алгар, вы что, поменяли пары для подготовки к корпоративу?

– Поменял, – неохотно признался тот. – Я знал, что они пара, вот и решил сделать, так сказать, подарок, поиграть в сводника. Кто же знал, что так выйдет.

– Тео, ты меня удивляешь, – строго заметила Кора. – Значит, простые сотрудники могут быть друг с другом, потому что они – пара, а собственный воспитанник, найдя взаимопонимание с коллегой, получил от тебя только выговор? И сейчас ты чем-то недоволен, хотя наш Ким нашел свою половинку. Я тебя не узнаю.

– Я недоволен тем, что он мне сразу не сказал, – чуть обиженно буркнул Алгар. – Знает же, как я к этому отношусь. И вообще, мне интересно, он мне собирался когда-нибудь об этом сообщить?

– Собирался, – прервал его Ким, – но чуть позже, когда я бы сам все осознал до конца.

– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, – вмешалась Кора. – Ким, как я понимаю, завтра тебя можно не ждать?

– Да, – кивнул Лаверн, – у меня будет немного другое занятие.

Ник улыбнулся, пожав его ладонь, а Теодор только вздохнул:

– Ладно уж, что с вами поделаешь. Ким, не вздумай больше ночевать на офисном диване, узнаю – надеру уши и не посмотрю, что уже взрослый.

– Странный ты начальник, Тео, – хмыкнул Ким, – работать запрещаешь.

– Работать не запрещаю, – покачал головой окончательно успокоившийся Алгар, – а вот дурью маяться – да. И вообще, будешь ты у меня теперь по графику трудиться, – мечтательно сказал он.

– График – это для тебя, – отмахнулся Лаверн, – а для меня – Ким, где эта дурацкая бумажка? А почему у нас этот договор еще не перезаключен? Отчет, срочно! – он бросил взгляд на чуть нахмурившего Ника. – Хотя, конечно, теперь я надеюсь все же приходить домой как можно раньше.

– Тео! – возмутилась Кора. – Как это понимать? Ким – мальчик на побегушках или совладелец? Я-то думала, у него своей работы много, а он до сих пор и за секретаря тоже?

– А я тебе что говорил? – тихо спросил Ник у своего спутника.

Ким покачал головой и улыбнулся женщине:

– Это из той же оперы, когда ты закатываешь глаза и тяжело вздыхаешь.

– Он все еще считает, что брат передумает, – едко сказал Тео.

– Не передумает, это я тебе точно говорю. Так что, Теодор, заканчивай издеваться, найди кого-нибудь еще себе в помощники и не мешай Киму жить полной жизнью.

– Он себе уже нашел, – фыркнул Ким, – Мадлен. Не дави, Кора, мы все решим, только позже. К тому же я не понимаю, почему ты так уверена в решении отчима.

– Потому что он не дурак и прекрасно видит, что столько, сколько ты делаешь для компании, никто больше делать не будет, – отрезала Кора.

– Твоя уверенность прям подкупает, – улыбнулся Ким, – но давай мы действительно отложим это. Не будем же мы, в конце концов, искать секретаря прямо сейчас, верно?

– Даю вам времени до нового года, – царственно махнула рукой женщина. – А сейчас нам, наверное, пора. Доминик, приятно было познакомиться. Ким, мы вас ждем при первом удобном случае. Тео, помоги мне встать, пожалуйста.

Теодор только улыбнулся, привыкнув к подобным выходкам супруги.

– Мы обязательно заглянем, – сказал Лаверн, глядя им вслед.

– Прекрасная женщина, – рассмеялся Ник. – Они действительно подходят друг другу. Ну что, домой, разбирать покупки и развешивать украшения?

– Да, – согласился Ким, – мы и так сильно задержались.

Доехали быстро. Наскоро перекусив и вручив Бандиту игрушечную мышь, чтобы не сильно мешал, мужчины взялись наводить красоту и предпраздничный блеск. Как-то так получалось, что больше мешал не занятый игрушкой кот, а они сами. Точнее, вроде случайные прикосновения и поцелуи, что с каждым разом становилось все сложнее разрывать. Вот наконец-то заняла свое место последняя гирлянда, и мужчины уселись на диван, оглядывая дело рук своих.

– Ты знаешь, а мне понравилось. И украшения, и процесс, – покосился на припухшие губы Кима Доминик. – Чем теперь займемся?

– Продолжением того что особенно понравилось? – сверкая глазами, предложил Ким.

– Отличная идея, я всецело за, – Ник притянул его поближе.

Ким никогда не думал о том, каково это – касаться того, кто подходит тебе идеально, того, кто, по легендам, рожден специально для тебя. Оказалось, это так правильно, иначе и не скажешь, или дело было в том, что это был Доминик, и сердце замирало от нежности именно к нему?

Они не торопились, словно впереди было все время мира. Растворялись друг в друге, в требовательных прикосновениях, поцелуях. С губ срывались стоны, а кожа под ладонями казалась обжигающе горячей. Хотелось быть еще ближе, вплавиться в партнера, стать единым целым и не отпускать, никогда, дышать одним воздухом, двигаться в едином ритме.

Разбудил Ника Бандит, топтавшийся по подушке. Шикнув на кота, мужчина аккуратно встал, стараясь не разбудить сопящего Кима, и пошел на кухню – кормить зверя и поставить кофе. Занимаясь ежедневной утренней рутиной, он периодически поглядывал на запястье – часы так и остались лежать в кармане – и вспоминал вчерашний разговор с Корой. Ведь у них так и получилось: метки лишь подтвердили то, что они сами начали осознавать – взаимную симпатию, притяжение, понимание желаний и потребностей друг друга. Доминик счастливо улыбнулся, посмотрел на не менее довольного Бандита, снова гоняющего свою мышь, и отправился обратно в комнату. Ким уже проснулся, но, судя по сонной поволоке в глазах, буквально за минуту до того, как вошел Ник.

– Привет, – с улыбкой сказал мужчина, немного отодвигаясь, – пойдешь ко мне?

– Какой сложный выбор: горячий кофе в руках или горячий мужчина в постели? – Доминик изобразил глубокую задумчивость. – Пойду, конечно, – улыбнувшись, он поставил чашку на тумбочку и улегся рядом. – Доброе утро, – ответом стал неспешный поцелуй.

– Главное, чтобы одно с другим не смешалось, – усмехнулся Ким чуть позже, отрываясь от сладких губ. Впрочем, он решил, что целоваться ему нравится больше, чем говорить, и, притянув Доминика ближе, вновь поцеловал.

Мужчины явно увлеклись друг другом, прикосновения становились все смелее, поцелуи – все горячее. А за всем этим, прищурив глаза, следил вернувшийся Бандит, и коту явно не нравилось, что с ним никто не собирается играть. Полосатый запрыгнул на кровать и требовательно выдал:

– Мряу!

Ник вздрогнул и на пару секунд отвлекся от своего занятия.

– Брысь, а! Не мешай…

– Мря… – обиженно отозвался Бандит.

– Вот же зараза, – рассмеялся Ким, глядя на кота и взъерошивая мягкую шерстку. – Кажется, у этой морды на нас другие планы, – сказал он Нику.

– В следующий раз закроем дверь, – пообещал тот. – Что, животинка, добился своего? Весь настрой сбил…

Кот только вновь сощурился и, зевнув, завалился на подушку, закрывая глаза.

– Нет, он определенно издевается, – рассмеялся Лаверн. – Встаем?

– Встаем, – вздохнул Доминик.

– Ты что-то про кофе говорил, – уточнил Ким. – И вообще, какие у нас на сегодня планы, кроме собственно праздника?

– Судорожная подготовка к нему, – со смехом ответил Скай, – пока будем готовить, уже вечер придет.

– Справимся, – оптимистично отозвался Ким. – Тем более что у нас не званый ужин, а домашние посиделки.

Он сел и, пользуясь моментом, забрал чашку с тумбочки, Ник только вопросительно на него посмотрел.

– Мне нужнее, не находишь? – Лаверн с удовольствием отпил немного. – А вкусно, хоть и несладко.

– Ты же знаешь, какой кофе я пью, – фыркнул Доминик. – Или так намекаешь, что не мешало бы подсластить горечь?

– Не мешало бы…

Кот на подушке приоткрыл глаза и заинтересованно поднял морду. Впрочем, это не помешало сладкому поцелую, ведь даже вредные полосатые знают, когда не стоит вмешиваться.

Наконец, неохотно оторвавшись друг от друга, мужчины еще немного посидели и все же встали – утренние заботы никто не отменял, да и завтрак сам собой не приготовится.

Они действительно прокрутились на кухне весь день – вроде и не готовили много, но как-то, возможно, слишком сильно старались и не особо торопились. К вечеру, когда за окном уже порядком стемнело, мужчины устроились в гостиной, выключив верхний свет. В мягком свете гирлянд все казалось сказочным и немного потусторонним.

– Как ты думаешь, первая звезда уже взошла? – задумчиво спросил Ким. – Я не слишком религиозен, просто привык, что в Сочельник ужин без этого не начинают.

– Взошла, – кивнул Ник. – С полчаса назад, если верить информационной сети. В нашем мегаполисе, к сожалению, ничего не увидишь, засветка дикая.

– Жаль. Ну что ж, начнем первый совместный праздник?

– Начнем, – улыбнулся Доминик, чувствуя, как в сердце разливается тепло.

Он на правах хозяина дома весь ужин ухаживал за Кимом, подкладывая в его тарелку все самое аппетитное, на что тот только немного смущенно улыбался, но и не думал возражать. А еще чуть позже мужчины устроились на диване с кружками глинтвейна и Бандитом рядом.

– Это так непривычно, – тихо сказал Ким, прижимаясь к Доминику ближе – так казалось гораздо правильнее и спокойнее, – и кажется настоящим чудом. В прошлом году я в это время сидел в одиночестве, пил коктейль, зарывшись в кипу бумаг, и это казалось совершенно правильным. А сегодня… – он прервался, словно пытаясь подобрать слова. – Знаешь, кажется, я понял, что такое настоящее счастье.

– И что же? Проверим, отличается ли наше представление о нем? – так же тихо спросил Ник.

– Да вот это все, – признался Ким и решил объяснить подробнее: – Обнимать тебя, говорить с тобой, знать, что ты рядом. Тишина и тепло, эти мерцающие огоньки и запах хвои. Вон та наглая морда, что, кажется, все еще надеется стащить понравившийся шарик. Понимание того, что если я захочу, если сделаю все правильно, это может продлиться гораздо больше, чем один день. То самое пресловутое навсегда, над которым отчего-то сейчас совершенно не хочется смеяться.

– Да ты романтик… Давай тогда постараемся не потерять это ощущение, потому что другого человека рядом мне не нужно. Знаешь, несколько дней назад я разговаривал с Шером, и он, выслушав, что и как я о тебе говорю, заявил, что я влюбился. И знаешь, друг оказался прав и понял это раньше меня, – усмехнулся Ник. – Так что официально заявляю: Ким Лаверн, я тебя люблю и хочу быть с тобой.

– Говорят, со стороны виднее, – выдал Ким, немного удивленный признанием и несколько сбитый с толку. Казалось, так трудно выбрать, что сказать в ответ, но только на первый взгляд, ведь сердце уже подсказывало верные слова. – Я тоже люблю тебя, – сорвалось с губ, и мужчина потянулся за поцелуем.

Бандит все-таки добрался до желанного шарика и укатил его под диван, но на это уже никто не обратил внимания, потому что важнее было не отводить взгляд от глаз напротив, дышать друг другом и просто любить.

А где-то в городе Теодор в этот момент впервые взглянул в глаза своего сына и понял, что никогда не видел ничего прекраснее, кроме, пожалуй, усталой улыбки своей половинки. Шерман, кружась в танце, тонул в искрящихся глазах своего шебутного сокровища и понимал, что готов все отдать ради счастья быть только с ней. А на одной из шумных вечеринок под омелой встретились двое не верящих в чудеса и сказки о парах-половинках, чтобы судьба доказала и им, что в праздники всегда так много всего витает в воздухе, и даже если ты не веришь, сказка все равно найдет тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> Ужас - https://ibb.co/jzeCEb  
> Бандит - https://ibb.co/jk4OLG


End file.
